


结束于开始之前

by luthien60



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 62,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien60/pseuds/luthien60
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

严重OOC预警！！！不是正常美丽喵故事！特别不正常！承受能力差请立刻关闭！

盖喵提及，光喵光提及，喵路人提及。

（一）埃斯蒂尼安视角  
“艾默里克大人一切都好，除了加班时间过长以外，没有什么意外发生。最近两院政要出访了一次格里达尼亚，预计幻术皇大人不日将携森都议会要员回访，故近日议长正推敲跟森都贸易协议的细节，实在腾不出手来回复您的信，特意嘱咐属下代笔。望您保重身体，伊修加德等候您的归来。”  
埃斯蒂尼安瞪着手里散发着淡淡松烟气味的公函，难以置信这就是他犹豫纠结了四五天终于给艾默里克寄出一封信之后得到的回复。落款是露琪亚，但信封上的花体签名确凿无疑是艾默里克本人，埃斯蒂尼安从口袋里掏出皱巴巴的信封仔细看了看，确认艾默里克签名的时候根本不知道这信封里是什么内容，他十有八九是挑了个比较闲的日子一口气签了五百个信封备用。  
艾默里克跟他的通信不应该是这样的。  
那家伙明明很喜欢写信，都是一些琐碎的小事，连他们家的猫生了三个小猫崽都要特意寄一封信来告知。埃斯蒂尼安往往把那些散发着糖浆气息的信纸胡乱揉一把塞进口袋，如果行囊里还有地方，晚上休息的时候会找个角落塞进去。但是前任龙骑士连行囊本囊都不是特别上心，时常落在旅馆后根本懒得返回去取，所以那些超过包裹承受上限的信件最终常常成为引燃火堆的纸捻子。  
自己不爱写信，艾默里克是知道的。并不曾催问一句他那些石沉大海的来信有没有回音。毕竟自己时不时会回去，而且他十分确信这个老奸巨猾的好友对自己的行踪向来有数。  
那么难题来了。他这是什么意思？  
埃斯蒂尼安觉得头疼，他不擅长解读意图，破译隐语或是体贴不重要的情绪。艾默里克以前也从来不会把这种难题推给他。黑发精灵是那个会在他背后小声提醒对面贵族头衔的家伙，他出现的场景是晚上训练完时忽然提一嘴他已经以自己的名义把战利品分给队友，舞会前带着挑好的衣服把自己收拾出个人样，甚至还会替埃斯蒂尼安打发死缠烂打的男男女女。大多数与龙骑士春风一度的人不会要求太多，但总有些人格外执着于相信自己不同。  
伊修加德是个禁欲的国度，神殿骑士更有着严苛的教规。但死亡率和荣誉头衔一样高得吓人的龙骑团向来能够让上面睁一只眼闭一只眼。战功和荣耀难道不该以美酒和美人犒赏？埃斯蒂尼安对此虽然没有超过常人的兴趣，但也同意酒精和性爱有助于放松疲惫的神经。  
龙骑士视性欲和食欲并无不同。在战场上他常常表现得像是认为自己的身体是随时可以报废替换的机器，但日常生活里机器也需要保养，尤其是这样精密昂贵的机器。埃斯蒂尼安谨慎地对待自己的身体，克制一些有害的贪欲，但满足另外一些无足轻重的欲望。艾默里克很熟悉这些，他们从青年相识后不久就会彼此安抚对方的身体，正如他们彼此鼓励，扶持和拯救。  
埃斯蒂尼安不知道他们不在一起时艾默里克怎么解决生理需求，他自己并没有为此苦恼过。冒险者也罢，旅行中遇到的人也罢，陌生城市酒吧里的常客也罢，只要条件说得清楚明白，龙骑士自认算得上是个技术过硬心态平稳的一夜情对象。偶然回伊修加德转转的时候也会碰到艾默里克深夜不在家，回来的时候身上带着玫瑰和夜来香的香水味。  
埃斯蒂尼安讨厌香水味，总会把议长剥个精光丢进浴室洗刷干净以后才让他上床。  
他上一封信是什么来着……对了，也是跟森都有关系的什么东西。不久前他刚刚从加雷马返回，艾默里克像是提心吊胆了很久，表现得有些古怪，不仅把他从窗台上生拉硬拽地拖进房间里，甚至捧着他的脸来接吻。  
他们当然接过无数个吻，艾默里克一向是个好床伴，值得花时间用亲吻开启前戏调动情绪，也值得事后用亲吻奖励。但在埃斯蒂尼安的印象里，除了在床上他们似乎从未——啊，还是有的。战争结束后他带着行囊带着花束跟艾默里克告别，黑发精灵说会守护好伊修加德等他回来，然后偏头过来吻他，说自己尚未离去他就已经思念到失去理智，却偏偏不问自己什么时候会回来，只是厮磨个没完，说会想念他的嘴唇和手指。  
埃斯蒂尼安记得自己很喜欢那个吻，沉迷得有些忘情，险些错过飞空艇。推开艾默里克后拎着行囊一路狂奔，最后还是一个飞跃才跳上了已经离港的飞艇。驾驶员大喊大叫，其他乘客目瞪口呆，但龙骑士回头检查捆在腰后的东西还在不在的时候，瞧见艾默里克站在高台之上，风吹起他深蓝的衣角，远处钟声敲响十一点整，正该是议长会客，接见各界人士的时候。  
这么说来，他上次回去，被扯着衣领拖进房间的时候，好像也听到钟声响了七下，门外不知谁的声音问要不要请什么爵进来。艾默里克一手还抓着他的衣领，另一手按开通讯珠，眼都不眨就撒谎说自己身体不适，取消了晚上的所有安排。  
哈罗妮作证，他那天晚上要是有一点身体不适，埃斯蒂尼安就把那张无辜被弄折了一条腿的小行军床整个蘸糖浆吃了。  
也是那次回去，他模模糊糊有印象听到跟森都有关系的事，大概跟后来他信里提的是同一件事。埃斯蒂尼安头又疼了一些，他实在想不起自己把那信放在哪里。行囊里翻了一遍，酒馆的抽屉都看过，连床底下都找过了，那封该死的信就是不见踪影。直觉告诉他那件事跟后来艾默里克的古怪表现有关，但无论是信的内容还是下落，他都没有一点头绪。  
也怪艾默里克给他写了那么多七零八碎的信，他以前没这习惯。也不知道他每天忙得饭都没空吃，哪来的那么多时间写什么信啊。  
现在怎么办呢，埃斯蒂尼安认为自己必须仔细推理出艾默里克反常的原因，如果实在想不出，那就是伊修加德的最高领导人被妖异控制了，要立刻去找拂晓求援。  
他最早是什么时候出现反常的？那要看怎么定义反常。其实埃斯蒂尼安觉得自从战争结束自己离开伊修加德，他给自己没完没了写信，回去的那几次又成天泡在一起就已经很反常了，他不该是全艾欧泽亚最忙的那个人吗？也许除了到处救火赶场子的光战吧。  
说来艾默里克还跟光约会过。光跟他形容的时候说提起旅行冒险那家伙的蓝眼睛都绿了，他都有点害怕要是真拐跑了伊修加德的劳模他从此别想再踏进雪都的大门，好在艾默里克控制住了自己。末了光战一边慢腾腾地下床去洗漱，一边没头没脑地说了句：  
“我跟他真没睡过啊，你信我。”  
埃斯蒂尼安表示相信。  
褐毛脑袋摇了摇，吐出一口牙膏，补了一句：“对了，出了这个门，咱俩也没睡过。”  
埃斯蒂尼安表示别废话。  
呆毛抹了一把服帖了一秒钟，又不屈不挠地弹起，然后找补道：“这两个没睡过不一样啊，我跟艾默里克是真的确实没见过对方光屁股的没睡过。跟你是体验一般我不太想再来第二回的没睡过。”  
埃斯蒂尼安表示你再哔哔就把你的陆行鸟老婆烤着吃了。  
所以这小子十有八九跟艾默里克的反常脱不了关系。埃斯蒂尼安这样认定。

“我不知道啊？我好久没见过他了，我很忙的。”光战的声音在通讯珠里有一点失真，不耐烦的语气倒是没完全藏住：“你到底什么事啊五分钟了都没说清楚，你别是个假的埃斯蒂尼安吧？”  
“我觉得艾默里克有问题。”埃斯蒂尼安含糊其辞，总不能说他没给我回信所以我怀疑他被妖异控制了？别说光，就连陆行鸟都会觉得他脑子坏了。  
“他能有啥问题，加班加到过劳吗？”光简直莫名其妙，“而且他不是你情人吗？你都搞不清楚的事情来问我？”  
“他什么时候是我情人了？”埃斯蒂尼安皱着眉头，“你又看了什么街头文学？”  
“你俩没睡过吗？不像啊，我第一次见你俩就觉得没睡过不能有那气氛。”  
“草，我跟你也睡过，你怎么就一点都听不懂我说话呢？”埃斯蒂尼安没好气，“睡过就是情人那我的情人能排到黄金港去。”  
“听说过听说过，不必炫耀，尤其是在你活还不咋——”  
埃斯蒂尼安挂断了抓不住重点的光战，敲敲黝黑色不知道积累了几个世纪油灰的吧台面，盯着琥珀色的酒浆倒入杯中。酒保大概是被一个面目秀美的男人能露出如此凶神恶煞的表情惊吓到了，握着瓶子把酒倒到杯沿才停。埃斯蒂尼安端起杯子一饮而尽，同时感觉到有一道探寻的目光落在自己身上。  
是个长相不错的年轻男人，龙骑士抬起眼皮瞧了瞧对方，是他平时会考虑的口味。但也不知道是被脑子坏掉的光战还是被莫名其妙的艾默里克气得，他现在兴致不高。  
显然男人并没被他冷淡的反应吓退，反而迎了上来，又给埃斯蒂尼安叫了一杯酒。  
管他的，也许打发掉这个烦人的夜晚，明天起来就不会纠结这些无聊事了。埃斯蒂尼安摩挲着酒杯想。年轻男人有一双挺好看的蓝眼睛。  
酒保见怪不怪地拍出一把钥匙。埃斯蒂尼安俯身摸了，把钥匙环挂在手指上，写着房间号的小牌子朝年轻男人晃了晃，又朝酒保扔出几个银币，自己先转身上了楼。  
这种兼做旅馆生意的酒馆环境普遍不怎么样，但好歹还有个浴缸。埃斯蒂尼安一边心不在焉地洗澡一边心想九霄云舍不知道是不是还那个破样，从他们参军起它就没变过。那些跟艾默里克偷溜出来的夜晚大半消耗在了九霄云舍的耗子洞里。小少爷没抱怨过环境，但有时坚持从家里带酒。博雷尔虽然不是大家族，但酒窖的水平还是甩破酒馆十七八条街的。  
门吱呀一声开了，埃斯蒂尼安知道是刚才的年轻男人。全天下年久失修的破木门都是这个鬼声音，有一次赶回去清晨集合之前，艾默里克把穿了一半衣服的他按在门上，抓紧最后一点时间在他身体里冲刺，撞得木门要掉下来似的吱哇乱叫，把埃斯蒂尼安自己的声音都盖过去了。  
艾默里克好像留了修门的钱，埃斯蒂尼安漫无边际地想。  
然后骂了一句脏话，揉着太阳穴意识到自己一整天都在想艾默里克。而艾默里克最近甚至不肯抽一分钟时间给他捎封信。  
龙骑士胡乱擦着头发走出浴室，年轻男人的目光落在他线条优美的腰腹部，吹了声口哨，一边解外衣一边朝浴室走去。埃斯蒂尼安喜欢这种上道的一夜情对象，他虽然不像艾默里克那样近乎洁癖的爱干净，但是谁会希望自己床上爬上来一个带着奇怪气味的人？  
埃斯蒂尼安擦头发的手顿了顿。艾默里克平时真的很爱干净，但那种洁癖在有些特定地点会消失得无影无踪，比如没人的营帐里，两人高的柴垛后，训练营角落里那棵两人合抱的大树上——  
意识到自己还在想艾默里克的龙骑士绝望了，一个应该还挺愉快的夜晚就在眼前，但他满脑子只有那个让副官用外交辞令搪塞自己的家伙。  
埃斯蒂尼安刷地站起身来，几下穿好了衣服跳出了窗户。

“这……您别为难我们，我们只能服从命令。所有人都得排队，除非……”  
“除非什么？”埃斯蒂尼安没好气道。  
“除非您是娜娜莫女王，嘉恩·艾大人或者梅尔维布提督……”  
前任龙骑士瞪着自己手里的号码牌，试图在这荒谬的场景里寻找逻辑：“我见艾默里克需要排队？你再说一遍？”  
“不是针对您，所有人见议长大人都要排队……”卫兵不屈不挠地解释道，“或者有预约，可您已经说了您没有预约。”  
“……”埃斯蒂尼安不想再废话，他干脆利落地拨开两个卫兵交叉在一起的长枪往里走去，两个卫兵对视了一眼，在通讯珠里说了些什么，倒也不敢真的上手去拦前任苍天之龙骑士。  
银发女副官出现在走廊尽头，面带歉意。  
“艾默里克大人正在会客，属下先来迎接您。”露琪亚站在走廊中央完全挡住了去路，伸出的手指向一侧的小休息室。  
“没事，我去小书房等他。”在艾默里克的办公室窗外和门前各吃了一次闭门羹的埃斯蒂尼安心情已经非常不好，但对女士他还是尽量保持了一定的礼貌。这才几月？以前不管多冷都永远留着一条窗户缝的议长办公室居然严丝合缝地关着窗，还合上了窗帘。见鬼，还是那条艾默里克用来绑过他脚腕的蓝色窗帘！  
“大人就是在小书房会客，恐怕不方便。”露琪亚纹丝不动，伸出的手仍然指着小休息室。  
“他见什么人？要在小书房？”埃斯蒂尼安皱眉道。  
“这……这我无权透露，请您不要为难我。”银发女骑士面露难色，她当然知道埃斯蒂尼安有小书房的独家使用权，但自从顶头上司关好了办公室窗户，把常备的点心从熏肉三明治换成栗子蛋糕，又把含埃斯蒂尼安在内的历代龙骑士画像恭恭敬敬从议会入口走廊的墙上请到教皇厅以后，女副官也就不再惊讶常年闭锁的小书房会被上司用来会见一些非常重要的客人了。  
“行吧，我在这儿等他。他什么时候能出来？”埃斯蒂尼安忍住了闯进去的冲动，走进小休息室，陷入一张过于柔软的扶手椅中。  
“现下的会面大概会持续到四点，然后还有两位来自森都和海都的使者，日程上预约了两个半小时左右，之后是每月例行的军需报告……”露琪亚看着埃斯蒂尼安阴沉沉的脸色，聪明地掉转话头：“如果现在这位客人结束得早，我会请示艾默里克大人要不要把之后的安排推一推。”  
“辛苦你了。”龙骑士从齿缝里挤出几个字，“我先去厨房找点吃的。”  
露琪亚连忙说道：“会有人送过来，请您稍等片刻。”女骑士说着退出了房间，逃也似的不见了。  
这该死的椅子怎么这么软。埃斯蒂尼安心想。骑士团以前是长这样吗？他还真没留心过。他已经很久没从大门进来过了，艾默里克总是在那里，他小书房的窗户正对着花园里的大树，一个借力就能轻轻松松翻进去，比走大门通报来通报去要快得多。  
只要听到他进了小书房，艾默里克总是会以最快的速度结束当前的会议，花几分钟把之后的安排都处理掉，然后端着满满一托盘肉食爱好者最爱的肉排肉丸和咸派进来。  
一个年轻侍从轻手轻脚地端来一盘点心，埃斯蒂尼安老实不客气地把顶上的栗子蛋糕拿开，底下的松饼让他傻了眼，神殿骑士团的厨房什么时候开始做甜点了？艾默里克不是说他们只会做洛夫坦山羊肉和魔蛇鸟肉的吗？  
年轻侍从溜得比露琪亚还快。埃斯蒂尼安掰了半块蛋糕塞进嘴里，甜得他脑门直发懵。  
这一切全都不对。从他接到那封该死的信开始就没有一个地方是对的，这个骑士团不对，门口的卫兵不对，露琪亚不对，艾默里克，见鬼，回到伊修加德已经小半天了，他甚至还没见到艾默里克！  
埃斯蒂尼安来回踱步，侍从出门前关上了休息室的门，此刻走廊里传来了说话声和脚步声，埃斯蒂尼安站住脚步，长长的耳朵抖了抖，敏锐地抓住了一个声音。  
那个声音说：“那明天晚上我在家等您。请务必赏光。”接着是铠甲轻微的撞击声，大概是艾默里克在行礼。  
“我很期待。”一个贵气的女性声音带着笑意答道，“现在呢？您不送我吗？”  
“我送您到府上。”艾默里克说道。  
“那我应当挽您的手臂，您不能让一位淑女自己走在街上呀。”  
“自然。”艾默里克的声音里也有笑意，“我提前道歉，我家的厨师可比不上您家，如果您明天吃到了不合胃口的菜肴，请一定不要责怪我失礼。”  
“啊，我想不会的，下午茶很合我胃口，我尤其喜欢您家的栗子蛋糕，可口极了。相信在食物上我们有很多共同语言。”  
声音逐渐消失了，埃斯蒂尼安打开门倚在门框上，瞧着艾默里克挽着臂弯里服饰华美的年轻女性走出大门，花了足足十五分钟也没想起这位女士的头衔和姓名。  
直到艾默里克独自回来，看到走廊里发呆的龙骑士，惊喜地叫出他的名字，脸上露出真心喜悦的笑容。

（二）艾默里克视角  
埃斯蒂尼安不能用常理推断。  
从他们相识不久起艾默里克就认识到了这一点。埃斯蒂尼安希望自己成为最强的龙骑士，最精密的战斗机器，最凶恶的复仇者，他也一一都做到了。他只是常常，习惯性地忘记自己也可以是一个有柔软情感的人类。亲情不能再提，友情只来自于战友，至于爱情，艾默里克的笔尖顿了顿，苦笑了一声，他十分确定埃斯蒂尼安的脑子里没有属于爱情的分区。  
性和爱对于埃斯蒂尼安来说更是不相干的两码事。前者是维持精密机体流畅运行的一种手段，后者则是另一个世界的东西，龙骑士甚至不会想要花时间去琢磨一下这东西。埃斯蒂尼安对自己和对世界都有着清晰而堪称客观的认知，他从不会去否认贬低他不明白的事物，当然这也并不代表他有超出必要以外的好奇心。  
艾默里克尊重这一点。在他们都还更年轻的时候，他花了很长的一段时间试图让自己不要爱上埃斯蒂尼安，在这种努力被证明徒劳之后，他挣扎了更长一段时间才为自己找到了一个合理而不至于太过痛苦的位置。埃斯蒂尼安不懂得什么是恋爱，他也不需要懂，艾默里克一个人可以完成两个人的恋爱份额。只要埃斯蒂尼安还以挚友的形象存在于他们的关系中，艾默里克就能够跟自己和解，并把这种关系努力维持下去。  
如果忽略掉被埃斯蒂尼安吸引来，共度过一二三夜的各路男男女女，这段“恋爱”关系堪称模范。他们几乎没吵过架——为埃斯蒂尼安不应当独自去出任务而争执不算吵架——也时常能够在重要的日子陪伴在对方身边，埃斯蒂尼安不喜欢在节日的时候跟陌生人呆在一起。艾默里克甚至跟雅伯里克保持着良好的关系，很难说退休的龙骑士对他们的关系理解多少，但从他默许两人在星芒节当夜睡在同一个房间来看，他的理解很可能超过埃斯蒂尼安的想象。  
这种策略让艾默里克相对安稳地度过了挺长时间，直到一切事情陡然变化，龙诗战争终于结束，复仇者为光之战士所拯救，而艾默里克的噩梦里开始频频出现自己持弓瞄准埃斯蒂尼安的瞬间。  
后来龙骑士离开山岳之都去往绝大多数伊修加德人甚至不知其存在的地方，艾默里克不会自作多情到认为这是因为自己那一箭，但难免会在送信的莫古力又一次告诉他没有来自埃斯蒂尼安的信件时觉得惶然。他相信埃斯蒂尼安没有怨恨自己，龙骑士是真心能够理解自己的行为——但是，他长久的旅行，长久的沉默无回音，是不是无论如何至少佐证了自己于他而言可能比先前预设还要轻微？  
埃斯蒂尼安第一次回来的时候，是在库尔扎斯被巡逻的神殿骑士发现，龙骑士本人几乎跟通报的消息走得同样快，艾默里克刚送走喋喋不休的伯爵大人，他就从窗子里跳进小书房，老实不客气地把艾默里克放着没吃完的午餐三明治吃了个精光。议长端着更多食物进来，打招呼的语气都有些忐忑。  
“嗯？什么？想回来就回来了呗，一个传送的事儿。”龙骑士理所当然地答道，在托盘里翻了翻，把甜点饼干都拨到一边去，挑了一块肉饼嚼起来。  
当晚艾默里克踌躇了很久，洗完澡出来的埃斯蒂尼安擦着头发坐到床边，侧头问他怎么还不去洗澡？  
议长跳起来，心烦意乱地走进浴室，连浴巾都忘记拿。龙骑士探身进去递给他，一边还嫌他怎么动作那么慢，说着干脆挤进了浴缸，说时间有限，我刚才准备过了。  
凌晨的时候艾默里克看着浴室的一地狼藉和怀里明显犯困在点头的龙骑士，脑子里不知道从什么地方冲来了一股莽撞不计后果，低头亲着他的额头说道：  
“我很想你。”  
“唔嗯……”埃斯蒂尼安蹭了蹭，换了个舒服点的姿势。  
“我爱你。”艾默里克没敢看怀里的龙骑士，闭着眼睛用额头抵着，心里胡乱地想埃斯蒂尼安靠在心口上，是不是能听到自己擂鼓一样的心跳。  
显然心跳的声音还不够大，埃斯蒂尼安发出了一点点轻微的鼾声，蜷缩在艾默里克怀里睡着得很及时。被抱到床上他都没醒，只是自然地翻了个身，改去抱着艾默里克的枕头了。  
艾默里克醒来时头非常痛，枕头不知道什么时候跑到了床底下，而银发精灵已经跑得无影无踪。  
艾默里克慢慢地坐起来，告诫自己不要去想埃斯蒂尼安究竟是不是在装睡。  
后来这种事情慢慢发展成了一种规律，每隔几个月埃斯蒂尼安会忽然地出现一次，短则一夜，长则三天，然后再不声不响地跑掉。艾默里克觉得自己实在适应力很强，他为这段一方主导的“恋爱关系”做了升级，现在埃斯蒂尼安不需要常常以挚友身份存在也可以了，艾默里克可以独自异地热恋，甚至比以前朝夕相处的时候还要简单许多。  
星芒节的时候埃斯蒂尼安破天荒在家待了一周，艾默里克也在全体工作人员感恩戴德的眼神里给大家放了足足一周假，连来支援皇都重建的各地工匠都被通知暂停进度回家过节。忽然没了活计的光战来找艾默里克叙旧，多喝了几杯嘴里就开始跑陆行鸟篷车，说埃斯蒂尼安什么都好，就是脾气臭了点。  
艾默里克悄悄伸手去拿光战手边的酒瓶，回了句我觉得他对你还挺温柔。  
光战一把攥住酒瓶咣一声砸在桌上：“他温柔？！我怎么没体会到？活差也就算了体力还好，亏他那排队排到黄金港的炮友们能受得了他！”  
艾默里克伸出来的手于是顿住，改为请侍从来把大英雄带到客房休息。支着额头揉着太阳穴还没理清思绪，下午被他劝去给雅伯里克送星芒节礼物的龙骑士就回来了，嘟嘟囔囔着把一对陶杯放在桌上。  
“雅伯里克给我们的。你挑一个吧。”  
艾默里克拿起来一眼就知道老父亲是上哪儿买的礼物，这杯子形状挺花哨，两个正好能拼成一个心形，上面各有一个大写字母做装饰，一般都是情侣之间互相用对方的首字母。他还没来得及说话，埃斯蒂尼安就说：“诶，不对，有字啊。那我的肯定是这个。”  
说着把那个大E拿走了。  
艾默里克叹了口气把写着A的杯子收起来，说光他有点醉了，现在在客房休息。  
“他说他跟你……什么时候的事？”  
“阿光？不记得了，我们床上不太合得来。”埃斯蒂尼安随口答道。  
“我以为你们是好朋友。”  
“我们是啊，现在也还是。”  
“你……你不觉得跟好朋友上床会有点奇怪吗？”艾默里克走到卧室门口，转过身问。  
“啊？会吗？我们不是这么久都还挺好的吗？”埃斯蒂尼安推着他进了卧室，“你今天话好多。”  
艾默里克被他仰面按在床上，试图从龙骑士的眼中读出些什么，但银发精灵很快埋头下去，打断了他的思绪。  
那夜与之前没什么太大区别，埃斯蒂尼安心满意足地睡死了过去，陷在他家柔软的大床里。而艾默里克披了件衣服靠在床头，却破天荒没有去看埃斯蒂尼安的睡脸。  
他想，我是不是有些什么东西没想清楚。  
十多年来艾默里克一直认为在和埃斯蒂尼安的问题上，自己想得非常清楚。他不会要求埃斯蒂尼安像自己一样渴望一段美好稳定的普通恋爱关系并为之付出努力，就像你不会像养马一样把翱翔天际的白龙圈在家里。他们各自都有重要的事去做，实际上没有那么多时间思考这些相对不重要的事情。所以艾默里克理所应当地认为埃斯蒂尼安会喜欢这种虽然不太正常但总也算稳定的羁绊，他于埃斯蒂尼安而言或许永远不会算得上是倾心相许的恋人，但至少是个不可取代的特殊存在。在这样的前提下，埃斯蒂尼安找什么人去解决生理欲望，几个月才回来一次，这些事情艾默里克可以不必在乎。  
但是埃斯蒂尼安也是这样想的吗？在他眼里，艾默里克究竟算是什么存在呢？上议长大人抱着手臂想了想，得出了一个肯定的结论。  
埃斯蒂尼安从来没想过这个问题。  
连他自己也不知道答案的问题，艾默里克想什么都是错的。他甚至能想象出如果问了埃斯蒂尼安这个问题，他会怎么回答。  
“啊？你怎么了，问这种问题，我不知道啊？从来没想过。到底出什么事了？”  
两条银灰色的眉毛飞起来，会做一个困惑里带着点不耐烦的表情。埃斯蒂尼安就是这样的，怪只怪自己为什么好死不死要喜欢他。  
好在上议长实在很忙，忙到要在两次会客间隙从抽屉里抓出信纸给龙骑士写信，然后在下一个会后装进信封，还要再看两摞文件才有功夫叫来莫古力寄信。忙碌是治疗多思与相思的良药，虽然每当艾默里克觉得自己再忙一点说不定就能忙到忘记自己还一厢情愿地努力爱着埃斯蒂尼安的时候，龙骑士就会跳进他的小书房，一边大嚼储备的肉干一边等自己带来更新鲜的肉食。  
埃斯蒂尼安不怎么爱说他在外面旅行的故事，这点和他当年做龙骑士的时候一样，就算应艾默里克的要求讲来听听，他也能把惊险的故事讲得乏善可陈。不过他倒是会没头没脑地提到某地的奇怪风俗或神秘饮食，比如黄金港花街里异国的歌女和黏嘴的点心。极偶尔地，他也会提到旅途中遇到的人，其中再极少的一两次，他会评价一嘴此人活不错，人也痛快不磨叽。  
比如上次他枕在艾默里克肚子上，讲了一会儿潜入帝国的事。其实艾默里克拿到的报告早已巨细靡遗，但上议长还是很惊讶龙骑士能把这么跌宕起伏的故事讲得像催眠曲。黑发精灵有点喜欢埃斯蒂尼安的脑袋压在肚子上的重量，加上他低沉的声音很是悦耳，艾默里克甚至有点走神。  
直到埃斯蒂尼安忽然说了一嘴，说那个漆黑的王狼，不错。  
艾默里克应道：“是个值得尊敬的人。”  
“嗯，人挺有意思，痛快干脆。”他动了动脑袋，弄得艾默里克有点痒，腹部绷紧了一下，埃斯蒂尼安于是侧过头来换了个姿势，又续道：“而且从来不会东想西想些有的没的，很省心。”  
艾默里克眨了眨眼，意识到埃斯蒂尼安会用“省心”这个词来描述的只有床伴，准确地说他也只有两个词来形容床伴，省心和烦心。  
“嗯……”艾默里克不知道该说些什么，只好开了个拙劣的玩笑：“看来这次不用我出面替你打发。”  
“用不着打发，以后还要见的。”埃斯蒂尼安随口道。  
“你们还有行动？”  
“或许吧。而且他这个人，值得来往。”  
艾默里克沉默了一会儿，推了推埃斯蒂尼安的肩膀：“起来去洗澡。”  
“之前不是洗过了吗？才过了两个小时。”  
“出了一身汗，不难受吗？”艾默里克梦游似的答道。  
“就你事情多。我不难受。”埃斯蒂尼安不肯动弹。  
“那我去洗洗。”艾默里克用力把白蓬蓬的脑袋搬开，自己下了床。  
跟埃斯蒂尼安呆在同一个房间里他没办法思考。怎么思考呢，他就在那儿，他绝不会故意伤害自己，但大多数时候他无知无觉，自洽得像活在个气泡里。就算把他抱在怀里搂紧了按死了他也还是在自己那个气泡里。这泡泡刀枪不入水火不侵，以前艾默里克高举着一把名为表白的剑使劲戳过，但泡泡说他睡了你下次再来，把艾默里克震退。这次他想再戳戳看，就算这条白龙永远不会落在自家的草场上，他还是想进去看看这个家伙透过泡泡看到的究竟是他艾默里克还是一个面目模糊的老相识脸上写着省心两个字。  
他问埃斯蒂尼安，知不知道森都有个大圣堂。  
埃斯蒂尼安说你小看我是不是，全艾欧泽亚有人不知道大圣堂吗。  
艾默里克逼近一步：“有机会我们一起去？”  
埃斯蒂尼安在床上翻过身来看他，两条银灰色的眉毛飞起来，一个困惑里带着点不耐烦的表情：“去做啥？你今天晚上怎么了，到底出了什么事？”  
艾默里克说没什么，你睡吧，我还有点公事先去处理一下。

艾默里克跟自己说事不过三，但总要试三次再说对不对？当面说给他听他未必反应得过来，那么写在纸上也许效果就不一样。森都，久远大圣堂，全艾欧泽亚人都知道在纸上看到这个词是什么意思。  
也许伊修加德的龙骑士跟艾欧泽亚其余部分的人民脑回路完全不同，他的回答是没有回答。莫古力飞出窗户大叫着我真的没有丢信库啵！你质疑我的职业素养我是不能同意的库啵！就算你是上议长也不能库啵！  
艾默里克站在窗口看着飞猪愤恨地飞远，脑子里竟然反应了一瞬间，心想又要多看一份关于伊修加德的信使罢工的报告了。  
议长好忙，工作好多。  
艾默里克好累，艾默里克不想努力了。  
他关好了窗子，把小书房的钥匙交给露琪亚，告诉她一些重要而私密的会议以后可以不用回子爵府开，然后就坐下来认真工作，直到晚饭的时间才抬起头来。  
晚饭是下午做熏肉三明治剩下的熏肉和面包。艾默里克嚼完了，说我们是吃得单调了一点，我听说宝杖大街上有一家甜点作坊物美价廉，你们叫个人去协调一下，以后会客用的点心就叫他们送吧，也给议会的厨子省点事，钱就从我私人账上出。  
露琪亚毕竟是聪明的下属，准确地从议长温和的话语里听出了“绝对不要问原因”几个大字。她带着批阅过的文件走过走廊，莫名觉得历代苍天之龙骑士画像在这里的日子不会太长了。  
果然才过了两天，那些画像就被毕恭毕敬地请去了教皇厅，名义上还算是提升了不少地位。  
除了露琪亚以外没人注意到这些细微的变化。艾默里克只是比以往更常加班了一些，工作更卖力了一些，除了营业以外的笑容稍微减少了一些，但依旧风度翩翩毫无破绽。女骑士叹口气，心想那位怎么还不回来呢？  
然而那位一回来就出了事，露琪亚实在忍不住好奇心，在艾默里克送女伯爵出门以后悄悄躲在柱子后面，想看看议长今天还能不能毫无破绽。  
见鬼，他真能。


	2. Chapter 2

（三）

埃斯蒂尼安张了张嘴，千百个问题在嘴边盘旋，他反而一时拿不准应该先说什么。艾默里克满脸喜悦地迎上来拍了拍他的肩膀，给了他一个结实的拥抱。上议长的怀抱温暖宽厚，充满了对老友重逢的惊喜。

“刚才那是谁？”埃斯蒂尼安终于抓住了一个问题的尾巴，将它劈头盖脸地甩出来。

“安德瓦希尔女伯爵。旧派贵族里的重要人物，老公爵身体不太好，她现在当着半个艾因哈特家。”艾默里克一边说一边自然地带着他往办公室走，肩膀摩擦着肩膀，看着亲热极了，埃斯蒂尼安不适应似的动了动脖子，手摆动了一下，却什么也没抓住。

艾默里克跟他一起坐到办公室的沙发上，忽然想起什么，又站起身来：“你饿不饿？我去厨房给你找点吃的先垫垫。现在这个时间晚饭应该开始准备了，我叫他们做点你爱吃的。”

埃斯蒂尼安摇了摇头拉住他，说道：“我吃过点心了。议院换厨师了？怎么那么多甜东西。”

“没换。现在点心是外面的甜点作坊做好了送过来的，这样省点事，而且下午茶什么的大家也还是爱吃些甜的。”艾默里克就又坐了下来，只摇铃叫进来了刚才的年轻侍从，让他去通知厨房晚上要加菜。

“对了，我要跟你道个歉。你来信的时候我真的太忙了，又怕你等，就让露琪亚替我回了信。倒是她信里说的跟森都谈的合同已经成了，嘉恩·艾大人和我们这边都很满意，也算我没白加那么多班。”他说着笑起来，眼下的深色还没消除。

“……没事，不用道歉。”埃斯蒂尼安憋了一会儿，又说道：“你……最近一直很忙？没再收到你的信了，还以为你出了什么事。”

“是很忙，对不起，其实几次想给你写信，但是事情一来就临时都忘记了。不过说到底我也没什么可絮叨的，你听我没完没了地说些工作也没什么意思不是？”艾默里克真诚地握着他的手，“害你担心了，还辛苦你跑回来一次。”

埃斯蒂尼安实在不知道该说什么，只能摇摇头。刚才心里的一千个问题还没有一个得到答案，就已经又被一千个新问题冲散。办公室的房门是关着的，艾默里克也没戴着通讯珠，他就坐在自己身边，亲亲热热的，握着自己的手。可是除了手掌和膝头，他的身体保持着得体的距离，甚至手心也干燥微冷。见面已经好几分钟了，艾默里克既没有亲吻，也没有说一句想念他。

但他又是那么真诚地欣喜，此刻又在替他安排晚上的活动了。黑发精灵双掌轻轻相击：“你回来得很是时候。嘉恩·艾大人送了我个人一些酒做小礼物，我尝了一瓶，觉得你会喜欢，给你留了一箱。一会儿吃过饭你先到我家去找管家，等等我见过森都和海都的使者，开完军需会就回家。今晚老公爵的酒会我就不去了，在家陪你聊聊天。”

他说着看了看时间，站起身来，略带歉意地说：“我得走了，已经有点迟了，晚饭应该再过一会儿就好了。”

埃斯蒂尼安勉强问道：“你不跟我一起吃？”

“实在来不及。或者你可以少吃点，晚上我跟你一起吃夜宵。”艾默里克再次看了看时间，匆匆地走出门去，又忽然回头道：“别忘了去看看雅伯里克。”

埃斯蒂尼安听到他的脚步几乎是小跑着去了会议室，觉得有点眩晕，他从来不知道艾默里克的日程竟然满到这个地步，他们才说了几分钟话？以往只要他回来艾默里克的晚上一定“没什么重要的事”。而且虽然以前他也每次都劝自己去看雅伯里克，但总会准备点东西让自己不至于两手空空地去见养父。

不过好在他还是说了晚上会回家去，也许真的只是工作太忙了。埃斯蒂尼安一向知道艾默里克的优先级，跟工作比天大的事也要往后稍稍。

厨房送了魔蛇鸟肉丸来，艾默里克没胡说，厨师确实没换，跟他以前吃的味道一模一样。埃斯蒂尼安叉起一个肉丸咬了一口，觉得这沙发也太低太软了，哪里是吃饭的地方。他端着盘子走到小书房门口推了推，门纹丝不动。

埃斯蒂尼安愣住了一瞬间。

他又用力推了推，门确实是锁着的。

露琪亚从背后进来，见他端着盘子站在书房门口，一边绕过大办公桌在上面翻找文件，一边礼貌地说道：“您想进去吗？钥匙在我这里，我可以替您请示一下艾默里克大人。”

“不用了，没什么。”埃斯蒂尼安只好说道。

露琪亚点点头，找到那份文件之后踌躇了片刻，想说什么又没说的样子，只是礼貌地点了点头，带着文件打算出门。

“等一下。”埃斯蒂尼安忽然出声道，“他平时都这么忙吗？”

“今天吗？今天不算忙，以往比今天忙的时候有很多。”露琪亚茫然地答道，“只是有几个客人要见见面，还有个例会而已。”

“他刚才在书房见的就是那个安德瓦希尔女伯爵？”

“啊，您已经知道了，是的。女伯爵身份敏感，谈话的内容也比较私密。”露琪亚眨了眨眼，“都说老公爵有意牵线……女伯爵自己似乎也很有意。”

“牵什么……什么，结婚？”埃斯蒂尼安花了一秒钟才反应过来。

“不过艾默里克大人不是很有意的样子，只是也不好直接拒绝。最近他们往来很多。”露琪亚将文件从左手换到右手，又说道：“大人大概不会真的跟大门阀联姻。虽然这也不是我能揣测的事。”

她说着行了个礼走了出去。

埃斯蒂尼安在艾默里克的椅子上坐下来，戳着盘子里的肉丸，忽然意识到自己从来没想过，艾默里克有一天也许是要结婚的。

也许跟旧贵族里的大家族联姻，也许跟平民阶层的新势力结合，政治家的婚姻一向是重要的手段，艾默里克的朋友和敌人都很多，也许总有一天他会走到不得不用这个手段的时候。政治婚姻里很少有爱情存在的余地。

埃斯蒂尼安发现自己很自然地认为，艾默里克如果跟别人结婚，一定不是出于爱情。龙骑士轻微地打了个颤，感觉自己摸到了一个危险的边缘。

如果，如果艾默里克真的爱上了这个什么女伯爵，他会不惜打破新旧势力之间的平衡跟她结婚吗？埃斯蒂尼安强迫自己顺着这个理智的思路思考下去。大概不会吧，他可太了解艾默里克了，这个人是做得出那样的牺牲的。

埃斯蒂尼安是从没想过这些问题，龙骑士孤胆英雄独来独往，身边有一个时不时上上床的多年老友已经很不错了。天底下的人甜蜜也罢凄苦也罢，与他埃斯蒂尼安又有什么关系。

“啪”一声叉子嗑在了盘子边缘，将瓷盘弄碎了一块，埃斯蒂尼安瞪着碎瓷片和剩下的三四个肉丸子，破天荒觉得没胃口。

还是去看看雅伯里克算了，也许他知道艾默里克不对劲的原因。

雅伯里克并不知道。

退休龙骑士捧着杯茶坐在桌边，迷惑地反问：“艾默里克有什么问题？没听说啊？”

“我听说他跟一个女伯爵走得很近。”

“是吗？大概是工作吧。”雅伯里克喝了口茶，仍旧有点迷惑：“你直接去问他不就好了，你们两个有什么不能说的？”

“你们为什么都，算了。”埃斯蒂尼安觉得很难解释，烦躁地拉开橱柜门，想找点酒喝。

一个花里胡哨的陶杯被挤在深处，雅伯里克大概有至少半年没清理过橱柜了。埃斯蒂尼安伸手把杯子拿起来，老父亲在背后眼尖地看到，更加迷惑地问道：“你怎么拿回来了，你没给艾默里克？”

“给了，这个不是我的吗？”埃斯蒂尼安索性把陶杯拿出来盛酒，雅伯里克的酒精库存倒不像是个退休龙骑士的规格，好些好年份的酒满满当当地塞了一层。

“你哪来的这么多好酒？”埃斯蒂尼安随口问道。

“艾默里克送的，有些是给我的，有些是他说你爱喝的。”雅伯里克也伸手倒了一杯，忽然又问道：“你怎么拿回来的是这个？”

“什么这个？”埃斯蒂尼安端起被子一饮而尽。

“这个写着‘E’的啊，你怎么拿了E回来。”雅伯里克指着杯子上的大写字母说。

“E不是我的吗？你老糊涂不记得我叫什么了吗？”埃斯蒂尼安没好气。

雅伯里克张了张嘴，露出与露琪亚如出一辙欲言又止的表情。最后什么也没说，喝完酒就赶人：“好不容易回来一趟别在我这耗着了，走吧走吧。”

被赶出来的龙骑士只好朝子爵府走去。

重建工程开始以来伊修加德热闹了很多，各地的工匠奔来奔去，给万年冷冰冰的皇都带来了热火朝天的劳动氛围。埃斯蒂尼安不想引起不必要的关注，干脆走了房顶。

让他再一次傻眼的是，艾默里克的卧室窗户也上了锁。


	3. Chapter 3

一天之内连吃三次闭门羹的龙骑士快要按捺不住心里的无名之火。艾默里克是在做什么来着？例会？去他娘的例会，再得不到解释埃斯蒂尼安连拆了神殿骑士团总部的心都有了。该死的窗户！  
埃斯蒂尼安重重地在子爵府门口的大街上落地，心里有事的龙骑士百年难得一遇地在落地时带下了一大捧屋檐上的积雪。行人们纷纷躲闪天降大雪，几个穿着精致的姑娘“哎呀”地跳开，叽叽喳喳地说着怎么这么不小心，其中有一个抱怨道：“花都弄脏了！可怎么办呢！”  
埃斯蒂尼安哑口无言，只好表示愿意赔偿。  
“这是小姐两个星期前专门订好给艾默里克大人的花，现在有钱也没地方去买了，而且马上就要送到大人府上的，你怎么赔偿呢！”小姑娘急得快哭了。  
埃斯蒂尼安皱起了眉，问道：“你家小姐是谁？”  
“是安德瓦希尔女伯爵阁下。”小姑娘回答道，“我家小姐特意让花店从森都采购的鲜花，这个季节要五百个金币一支，你看，你刚才弄脏了好几支呢！”  
“别哭了，你没认出来……？”她的同伴拽拽她的袖子，小声说道：“是苍天之龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安阁下……”  
“哎呀！”小姑娘揉着眼睛连声道歉，“对不起！我没有认出您。”  
埃斯蒂尼安挠头，他看那束花怎么看怎么碍眼。颜色比较少见的百合罢了，五百金币……怎么不去抢？艾默里克收这么贵重的礼物不怕别人说他收受贿赂？  
小姑娘忽然抬头：“听说您跟艾默里克大人关系很好，能不能请您帮我们把花送进子爵府？小姐本来就要我们匿名送进去的……如果是您带进去的话，艾默里克大人应该不会生气有花被弄脏了吧？”  
这个安德瓦希尔女伯爵是有什么毛病，买了这么贵的花又要匿名送，这花该不会有毒吧？埃斯蒂尼安腹诽道。小姑娘眨了眨眼睛，将怀抱里的花举高了一点，期待地看着他。龙骑士无奈，毕竟是自己一个跳跃就差点毁了别人三四千金币的东西，还能拒绝不成吗？  
于是埃斯蒂尼安捧着一大捧鲜艳的百合花站在了子爵府门口。  
老管家来开门时，被馥郁的百合香气怼了一脸。但见多识广的老人家丝毫没有露出惊讶的表情，直到他看清捧着花的人是前任苍天之龙骑士。老人家露出了一种奇怪的欣慰，躬身请他进来，接过花束走到会客厅，将花束插进一个空花瓶。跟着来到会客厅的埃斯蒂尼安几乎被花香顶了出去，宽敞的房间里至少摆了十七八个花瓶，都插满了昂贵的百合花束，每个瓶子前都有一张精致的卡片，写着一个尊贵的贵族女名。  
埃斯蒂尼安还没来得及问出声，老管家就解释道：“是这样的，少爷，不，老爷几个月前不小心在酒会上说了句最喜欢百合花，希望如果可能的话婚礼上也用百合花装饰，皇都的姑娘们就几乎买空了市面上的百合，每天都有几束送到家里来。当然，都比不上您这束名贵，这是黑衣森林的特产吧？您真是有心了，老爷一定非常高兴。”  
“不是，这花——”埃斯蒂尼安还没来得及解释，老管家忽然欣喜道：“老爷要回来了，今天真早，大概是知道您在吧？请原谅我失陪片刻。”  
老人家展现出了与年龄不符的敏捷行动，几步离开了会客厅。埃斯蒂尼安环顾周围，感觉整个伊修加德的未婚女性都参与了用百合把艾默里克熏入味的行动，可大概黑发精灵本人就已经够甜了，埃斯蒂尼安想不起今天在他身上闻到过花香味。  
“谢谢您。嗯？带了花来？哈哈，您一定是误会了什么。”艾默里克的声音从门厅传来，越来越近：“埃斯蒂尼安不可能带花给我。”  
“我可没有说谎。”老管家据理力争，从埃斯蒂尼安手边捧起花瓶：“您瞧，这不是埃斯蒂尼安大人？这不是他带的花？”  
艾默里克看了看花束，又看了看埃斯蒂尼安，对老管家温和地笑道：“也许是埃斯蒂尼安拿来的花，但一定不是他要送给我的。是不是，埃斯蒂尼安？”  
老管家也看向龙骑士，白发精灵咳嗽了一声，将目光挪开：“不是我送的，我替别人跑腿而已。”  
艾默里克冲老管家挤挤眼睛，笑着说：“您看，谁更了解他一些呢？”  
老管家无声地叹了口气，从卡片盒里取了一张，问埃斯蒂尼安道：“那您是在给哪位小姐跑腿呢？”  
“她们家说要匿名送，不让说。”埃斯蒂尼安老老实实地回答道。  
“是安德瓦希尔女伯爵吧。”艾默里克老神在在地说。  
“你怎么知道？”埃斯蒂尼安心里忽然堵了一下，这种贵族有钱人之间暧昧暗示的小把戏太讨厌了，也亏艾默里克不烦！  
“这种百合是园艺协会刚刚培养出来的品种，除了她，没人会花这么大价钱去弄，也只有她愿意花这个心思。”艾默里克浑然不觉，接过老管家手里的卡片和笔，用漂亮的花体写下女伯爵的名字，摆放在花瓶前。  
“这么多花你也不嫌闻着头疼。我上楼了。”埃斯蒂尼安硬邦邦地说道。  
“你等等，楼上也放了一些。我们直接去餐厅好了。”艾默里克说，“正好，我给你留的是餐前酒。”  
他说着率先走进了餐厅，在长桌一侧坐下。埃斯蒂尼安环顾一圈，这么大的桌子竟然只有两把椅子。他只得在艾默里克对面坐下，局促地将手放在膝盖上。  
他几乎没来过子爵府的餐厅，这倒不是因为他没在艾默里克家吃过饭，事实上除了偶然去看雅伯里克，他回到伊修加德的每一顿饭几乎都是在子爵府吃的。只是大部分时候食物会送进艾默里克的卧室，他不止一次把酱汁滴在精致的床单和昂贵的地毯上，还有那么一两次，抹在艾默里克或他自己身上。这就导致他几乎不记得子爵府还有个餐厅，更别说餐厅的布局。  
艾默里克打开一瓶酒给他斟了半杯，又给自己倒了半杯。埃斯蒂尼安心不在焉地喝了一口，几乎没喝出味道来，但是艾默里克期待地看着他，龙骑士只好胡乱敷衍道：“还可以。”  
“你不喜欢？”艾默里克稍微有点失望，但随即又笑起来：“也是，你现在世界各地的酒都喝过了，我还当你是当年馋酒的小年轻呢。”  
他语气中带着慨叹：“谁能想到时间过得这么快，一转眼我们都认识十几年了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安不合时宜地想到，他们认识没多久就滚上了床，转眼间也十几年了。艾默里克是唯一一个跟他保持了长久身体关系的人，而且这么多年过去，他们彼此不但没有疲劳，甚至比年轻的时候更加契合融洽。埃斯蒂尼安很喜欢他们的关系，这种默契和安心是可遇而不可求的。  
这样想着的龙骑士脸上慢慢热起来了一点，他实在也很喜欢看艾默里克喝了酒以后带着一点点水色的眼睛和轻微发红的脖根。这一刻他发现自己确实非常思念艾默里克，思念他的亲吻和触摸，思念他温热的皮肤和皮肤下姣好分明的骨形，甚至思念手指抓在他卷蓬蓬的头发里的感觉。  
埃斯蒂尼安站起身来。  
艾默里克惊讶地看着他。龙骑士咳嗽了一声，说：“我不饿，先去洗澡了。你吃点东西也来吧。”  
黑发精灵也站起身来，善解人意地跟他并肩出了餐厅。这时又靠的近了，埃斯蒂尼安才恍然闻到了他身上幽甜的花香，确实是百合的味道。他恍惚地说道：“你要把整个皇都都带成百合味的了。”  
艾默里克笑着说：“其实只说香味，花香里我最喜欢的是玫瑰和夜来香。我有很多香水都是它们的味道。”  
两人走到楼梯口，埃斯蒂尼安刚要转身上楼，艾默里克已经在往右侧的走廊走了，龙骑士叫住他：“你去哪里？”  
艾默里克站住脚，迷惑地答道：“你去哪里？客房在一楼。我这不是正带你去？”  
埃斯蒂尼安站在一阶楼梯上，终于忍无可忍。  
“艾默里克你搞什么？有意思吗？我好不容易回来一次你一定要处处找不痛快吗？！”龙骑士发怒一向很有气势，何况这时他还占据着高地。  
黑发精灵微微抬起眼睛看他，仍旧礼貌而疑惑：“你哪里不痛快呢？”  
“你锁窗户干什么？小书房什么时候谁都能进了？那些会也不是一定要今天开的吧！现在还要把我打发到客房里去？”  
艾默里克盯了他一会儿没有说话，半晌轻声道：“那你想要怎么样呢？”  
“……”埃斯蒂尼安竟然被他这句话堵了回来，气急道：“跟以前一样不好吗？你搞这些到底要做什么？！”  
“跟以前一样，以前是什么样呢？老战友？旧相识？好朋友？”  
“……”埃斯蒂尼安又被堵了一回，抓住个话头勉强说道：“好朋友，不是吗？”  
艾默里克笑起来，摊手道：“哪里有往主人卧室里跑的好朋友？”  
“那就，那就情人！对不对，我们是情人！”龙骑士抓着楼梯扶手，几乎把木头捏出印子来。  
“我们不是。”艾默里克的笑容忽然收敛了，他看起来几乎有点严肃而不近人情：“我们不是情人。”  
“我们是好朋友，永远都是好朋友。”

老管家匆忙地进来劝开剑拔弩张看起来下一秒就要打起来的两个人，或者说叫醒了怒火高涨指节咔咔作响随时都可能来一个坠星冲的埃斯蒂尼安，又拉走了梗着脖子面无表情，但丝毫没有要松口意思的艾默里克。  
上议长被拉到餐厅里，老管家知道自家老爷是天下第一个不听劝的犟驴，只叹了口气，说道：“少，不，老爷，如果是十年前，我一定赞成您找一个门当户对的好姑娘结婚，但已经走到了现在这样，您又为什么非要跟埃斯蒂尼安阁下闹别扭呢？”  
“我并没有在跟他闹别扭。”艾默里克仍旧是那副面无表情的样子，“人是会变的。埃斯蒂尼安想要的跟我想要的不同，我们维持那样的关系没有什么好处。”  
“唉，从一开始您不就知道吗，都好好的过了这么多年了……”  
“您现在不希望我找一个门当户对的好姑娘结婚吗？”艾默里克平静地说道。  
“这我当然希望……但是……”  
“我想明白了，既然坐在这个位置上，很多事情就注定要牺牲。”伊修加德年轻的领导人沉静地说道，语气中并不带有太多情绪：“埃斯蒂尼安……他并没有做错什么，只是我教不会他，也等不到他。”  
“我的精力实在有限，我太累了。”

看着艾默里克被拉走的龙骑士重重踹了一脚楼梯护栏。他很想大声反驳艾默里克，说他全都错了，他不应该这样对待自己，但是几次张嘴都说不出来。艾默里克并没有一定要陪伴他的义务，点心也好书房也好卧室也好，本来就全都是他的，他不想要分享的时候，埃斯蒂尼安就没有理由要求。  
哼，没有理由就没有理由，我就做了又能怎么样？埃斯蒂尼安转身几步跳上楼梯，熟门熟路地转进艾默里克的卧室。  
果然这里也放了几瓶花，只不过是香味比较清淡的那种。埃斯蒂尼安恶狠狠地盯了窗户上的插销一眼，打开窗子朝空无一人的小花园看了看，把花瓶里的花一起打包丢了出去。  
这下清爽多了。他蹬掉了靴子和长裤，又扯下带着花香的衬衣丢在床尾，赤裸着在房间里绕了几圈，试图寻找还有什么令他不痛快的东西。艾默里克的房间十年如一日的整洁，除了花瓶以外陈设几乎没有变化。埃斯蒂尼安找不到出气的东西，只好走去了艾默里克的浴室。  
然而浴室中并没有热水。简朴的上议长家里没有装备保持水温的奢侈品，埃斯蒂尼安这才意识到热洗澡水是需要艾默里克提前准备的。显然今天上议长没有打算跟他共度良宵。  
无妨，龙骑士并不在意用冷水洗澡。也不在意洗头发的时候没人帮他按摩头皮。也不在意没人拿厚实的大毛巾进来。也不在意湿漉漉的头发没人帮着擦干。  
反正弄湿的是艾默里克自己的床单。  
他四仰八叉地躺在上议长的大床上时气哼哼地想到。

艾默里克进门来的时候埃斯蒂尼安已经又等了一肚子气，他披着被子从床上跪坐起来，死死地盯着站在门口的黑发精灵，却发现艾默里克已经换了睡衣，手里还拿着蜡烛。  
“你在这里，我还以为你走了。”黑发精灵说道。  
脱去了铠甲的上议长看起来十分柔软温和，烛光在他脸上投出明灭的光影，表情看不太真切。不知怎的，埃斯蒂尼安不自觉将声音放软了一点，闷声道：“我能去哪里？你怎么这么慢。”  
艾默里克走过来将床头的蜡烛点亮，用手拢着烛光直起腰来。埃斯蒂尼安在床上挪了个地方，让出一半空间，还用手拢了拢被角，折出一个三角形。  
“不早了，睡吧。”  
艾默里克说道，他看到了那些空花瓶，但表情并没有出现任何变化，只是温和地道了句晚安，就转身朝门口走去。  
埃斯蒂尼安难以置信地看着他的背影，片刻后，艾默里克感到睡衣的后襟被大力拉扯回去，不得不踉跄了一步勉强护住手里的蜡烛别倒在地毯上，随即蜡烛就被夺走，龙骑士根本不怕烫似的用手指掐灭了火焰，连烛台一起丢在了地上。  
一阵天旋地转以后艾默里克痛呼了一声，被埃斯蒂尼安搡回床上的时候他的肩膀磕在了床柱上，他条件反射想伸手去揉，手却被以为他要挣扎的龙骑士一把按在了耳边。  
“好痛！”  
艾默里克眼泪都快出来了，他的肩膀疼，龙骑士压在他身上，卡得他腿也疼。伊修加德第一战力的力量大得惊人，艾默里克除了喊痛丝毫动弹不得。  
埃斯蒂尼安稍微放松了一点压制，悻悻地说：“……对不起，磕到哪里了？”  
“你放开我。”艾默里克用力挣扎出来把他推开，摸了摸后肩迅速浮起的肿块，沉默着在床头柜里翻找药膏。  
”你怎么……你放外伤药在卧室？“  
”……”艾默里克找到了药膏，解开睡衣领子拉下肩头，对着镜子查看伤势：“不是给我准备的。”  
埃斯蒂尼安愣了愣：“那给谁——”话没说完就看到了自己手臂上愈合的伤疤，还是不记得哪次回来的时候艾默里克给他上的药，顿时哑了声。  
“我来。”龙骑士伸手去拿药，艾默里克倒没有反驳，沉默着坐在床边褪下上衣，偏着头让埃斯蒂尼安替他上药。  
黑发精灵的皮肤温暖光洁，在烛光里泛着一点珠光色。埃斯蒂尼安用掌心化开药膏抹上去，轻轻用力推开。他不记得上次这样跟艾默里克安静地独处是什么时候。他们太忙，发生的事情太多，战斗，做爱，匆忙来去，他们已经有多久没有好好地待一会儿了呢？  
“好了。”艾默里克躲开了埃斯蒂尼安在他肩背上抚摸的手，“我去睡了，别再那样拽我了，下次磕到脑袋你拿什么赔？”  
他说着披上睡衣站起身来。捡起被埃斯蒂尼安扔在地上的烛台重新点亮，又说：“枕头被你弄湿了，自己去柜子里拿个新的吧。这么大的人了头发也不知道擦。”  
“我……”埃斯蒂尼安顿了顿，觉得说不出“你为什么不帮我擦”这种话，只好说道：“你在这睡吧，我还能看着你别压到伤口。”  
“我没那么不老实。”艾默里克说道，“晚安。”  
“对不起，刚才是我太激动了。”埃斯蒂尼安忽然没头没脑地说，“但是我不明白，你为什么对我这么冷淡？”  
“我怎么对你冷淡了呢？我提早结束了例会，推掉了早就定好要去的酒会，我甚至给你留了我以为你会喜欢的酒。”艾默里克说道，“你还要求我怎么样呢？”  
“都是因为那封信是不是？”埃斯蒂尼安无法回答，“我想回信来着，我只是一时找不到放在哪里了。跟盖乌斯去帝国那次我丢了我以前用的那个包——”  
埃斯蒂尼安的声音忽然提高了一点：“等等，是因为盖乌斯？我跟他没有什么——”  
“我不关心你跟谁上床。”艾默里克说道，“盖乌斯也好，光也好，随便什么人也好。”  
“光？你吃他的醋？”埃斯蒂尼安几乎笑起来，“可是这样也够了吧？你要别扭到什么时候？”  
“我不明白，埃斯蒂尼安。”艾默里克望着鸽灰色的眼睛说道。  
“我不明白你为什么这么在意。我们以后不会再上床了，这对你有什么影响吗？”他平静地说着，“我仍旧把你当最好的朋友，这里永远是你的家。”  
“只要你愿意回来，这里永远有你的一席之地。”  
“该死的！”埃斯蒂尼安被堵得无话可说，只好咒骂了一句：“你怎么能说这种话？”  
“你不是喜欢我吗？”  
艾默里克静静地看了他一会儿，看得埃斯蒂尼安几乎害怕起来。他其实很熟悉艾默里克这种表情，黑发精灵在想事情，或者在做决定的时候，往往都是这种平静而沉默的样子。  
“原来你什么都知道。”艾默里克没头没尾地说。

艾默里克没有再给埃斯蒂尼安说更多话的机会，龙骑士敏锐地觉察到在自己的问题之后艾默里克的状态变得更差了，他上前去想要握住黑发精灵的手臂却被用烛台隔了开来。艾默里克沉静的蓝眼睛隔着烛光与他对视，并不含有指责或者怨恨，但埃斯蒂尼安觉得喉咙里堵着一个几千星司重的胡桃一样，一时什么也说不出来。  
几秒钟后上议长耳边滴滴地响了起来，他接通了通讯珠，急匆匆地说了句“我就来”就转身出了卧室，没有再回头看埃斯蒂尼安。  
龙骑士追到楼下发现艾默里克在披外衣，露琪亚和昂德卢几分钟后敲响了大门，三人转进了书房，老管家也披着外衣端来了红茶和咖啡。他们看起来都很匆忙却平静，像是这样深夜里的会晤已经发生了无数回。只有埃斯蒂尼安愣愣地站在大厅里，像是个不存在的透明人。  
龙骑士只好回到了卧室。  
我知道什么呢？他觉得我知道什么呢？  
被艾默里克激到脱口而出以后，埃斯蒂尼安其实并没有清醒地意识到他和艾默里克分别在说些什么。艾默里克当然喜欢他，他也当然喜欢艾默里克，他们是多年挚友，是不需要说明也很重要的存在。如果不是相互喜欢，怎么可能维持十几年这样的关系呢？  
他们认识太久了，做互相抚慰身体的好朋友也太久了，久到埃斯蒂尼安觉得从一开始就是这样，也将这样持续到永远。他们经历过了战争的终结，经历过了刀剑相向，现在终于迎来了相对简单的生活，埃斯蒂尼安从未想过艾默里克会想要打破这一切。  
为什么要弄得这么复杂呢？他可以不要艾默里克无微不至地体贴他，什么点心什么书房什么洗澡水，都无所谓，只要——  
只要什么呢？  
埃斯蒂尼安坐在飘窗上，坐垫的这一侧磨损得明显比另一侧重很多，上面还溅了些墨点，像是有人经年累月地靠在这里读书或者工作。他从窗户里看出去，发现无论是从龙骑营还是以太之光广场来子爵府的人，这个角度都能看得一清二楚。  
艾默里克一定很经常坐在这里，也许，是在等待自己？  
埃斯蒂尼安觉得有些头晕，他从没想过艾默里克或许在自己不知道的时候花了很多时间来维持他们的关系。他当然是完美的情人，但埃斯蒂尼安从未去想过他们见面以外，艾默里克在做些什么，想些什么。当然是在工作吧，他们各自都有着沉重的使命和责任，艾默里克尤甚，埃斯蒂尼安曾以为跟自己在一起也只是艾默里克用来放松的调剂。  
现在这一切都变得不真实了，艾默里克也许曾经比他想象的更加在乎这段关系，但现在他说“我仍旧把你当最好的朋友”。见鬼，普通的好朋友是什么样子，埃斯蒂尼安没有一点点概念，他有过很多战友，有伙伴，有同行过一段时间的同路人，但好朋友，他从头到尾都只有艾默里克。  
艾默里克那封要命的信到底说什么来着？哈罗妮在上，他要是想得起来是不是就能知道艾默里克为什么忽然变了？可他拼命想了好久，也只记得信上提了森都什么事，合同？角尊？枪术士协会？似乎都不是。  
如果自己始终弄不明白，什么都不做，他们会变成什么样呢？埃斯蒂尼安绝望地想。会渐行渐远，像那些逢年过节才会寄一张贺卡，称谓上写“我最亲爱的某某”的好朋友一样吗？他连龙骑士的身份都可以剥离，却不敢想象如果生命里从此不再有艾默里克会是什么样子。  
只是艾默里克似乎已经决意退出，而他做出的决定，埃斯蒂尼安从不记得曾改过分毫。  
楼下似乎有点动静，大概是会议散了，埃斯蒂尼安走到走廊上向下看去，艾默里克正送两个副手出门。老管家似乎已经回去睡下了，议长自己关上了门，走回会客厅，在埃斯蒂尼安带来的那束百合面前站住，轻轻地用指尖揉起了太阳穴。  
龙骑士无法克制地恐慌了起来。  
上议长并没有什么其他举动，站了一会儿以后从肩头扯下外衣挂在臂弯里向客房走去。埃斯蒂尼安几乎希望他会抬头看到自己，但黑发精灵的步伐因疲乏而格外迅速，几步就走过了转角不见了。  
他对安德瓦希尔女伯爵如此另眼相看吗？  
从艾默里克还没做总骑士长的时候开始，他在皇都的社交圈就一直是热议的对象。看中他的能力想抓住冉冉上升的新星结盟的，或者是看中他的人单纯想做博雷尔夫人的，一直都没有断过。成为议长以后更是翻了几番，大家都在猜测改变伊修加德体制的年轻领导人会选择什么样的结婚对象，大部分人都认为处于权力制衡考虑，平民出身更有可能。但与革新派的大贵族联姻也一样是合理而优秀的选择。这些东西埃斯蒂尼安虽然从不在意，但总也略有耳闻。  
如果他真的跟什么女伯爵结了婚，自己所想象的那种年度贺卡挚友恐怕就是眼前的事了。  
“喂，盖乌斯？我有点私事问问你。”埃斯蒂尼安想了一圈自己认识的所有人，雅伯里克没结过婚，光是个浪货，拂晓的人没那么熟，阿尔菲诺都还没成年，龙骑团剩下的人里几乎都是一群光棍男女，似乎也只有盖乌斯还勉强沾个边，顾不上夜色已深，龙骑士走投无路地拨通了漆黑王狼的通讯。  
“讲。”被从睡梦中吵醒的盖乌斯简单地回答道，声音里毫无疑问充满了“你有事快说说完拉倒。”  
“你知道我和艾默里克的关系有点复杂。我们之前一直挺好的，呃，他对我很好。但是我这次回来，他忽然说要跟我做好朋友，以后再也不上床了。”埃斯蒂尼安说，完全没有意识到自己说的话题对盖乌斯有多么难以理解。  
“第一，我不知道你们什么复杂关系。你不是说就是好朋友吗？第二，这跟我有什么关系？你知道现在多晚了吗？”盖乌斯捂着脑门。  
“如果他不止是不愿意跟我上床，而且还要跟别人结婚呢？”埃斯蒂尼安急促地说，“有个什么女伯爵，追得很紧，送了几千金币的花，明天还要来吃饭。”  
“你那么在乎做什么？他结了婚也可以跟你做好朋友，无非是不上床，你又不缺炮友，激动个什么？”盖乌斯已经又半睡了过去，搪塞道。  
“可我不想这样！”埃斯蒂尼安大声说道。  
被他忽然放大的音量叫醒过来的盖乌斯无奈道：“那你去跟他说啊，跟我喊有什么用？”  
“我总要知道他为什么会变才行啊！”埃斯蒂尼安恼火于盖乌斯的跟不上节奏，仍旧大声道。  
“你说他原来对你很好，现在忽然保持距离，还跟别人来往密切。”盖乌斯勉强睁着眼睛说道，“你是傻子吗？这很简单，他以前爱你，现在不爱你了。就是这样。”  
“没别的事了吧？年轻人？我要睡了，以后这种事情不要深夜麻烦别人，我们只是打过炮，不代表我有义务听你的烦恼。”盖乌斯连珠炮一样说完将通讯干脆地挂掉了。  
埃斯蒂尼安怔住了。


	4. Chapter 4

（三）  
埃斯蒂尼安张了张嘴，千百个问题在嘴边盘旋，他反而一时拿不准应该先说什么。艾默里克满脸喜悦地迎上来拍了拍他的肩膀，给了他一个结实的拥抱。上议长的怀抱温暖宽厚，充满了对老友重逢的惊喜。  
“刚才那是谁？”埃斯蒂尼安终于抓住了一个问题的尾巴，将它劈头盖脸地甩出来。  
“安德瓦希尔女伯爵。旧派贵族里的重要人物，老公爵身体不太好，她现在当着半个艾因哈特家。”艾默里克一边说一边自然地带着他往办公室走，肩膀摩擦着肩膀，看着亲热极了，埃斯蒂尼安不适应似的动了动脖子，手摆动了一下，却什么也没抓住。  
艾默里克跟他一起坐到办公室的沙发上，忽然想起什么，又站起身来：“你饿不饿？我去厨房给你找点吃的先垫垫。现在这个时间晚饭应该开始准备了，我叫他们做点你爱吃的。”  
埃斯蒂尼安摇了摇头拉住他，说道：“我吃过点心了。议院换厨师了？怎么那么多甜东西。”  
“没换。现在点心是外面的甜点作坊做好了送过来的，这样省点事，而且下午茶什么的大家也还是爱吃些甜的。”艾默里克就又坐了下来，只摇铃叫进来了刚才的年轻侍从，让他去通知厨房晚上要加菜。  
“对了，我要跟你道个歉。你来信的时候我真的太忙了，又怕你等，就让露琪亚替我回了信。倒是她信里说的跟森都谈的合同已经成了，嘉恩·艾大人和我们这边都很满意，也算我没白加那么多班。”他说着笑起来，眼下的深色还没消除。  
“……没事，不用道歉。”埃斯蒂尼安憋了一会儿，又说道：“你……最近一直很忙？没再收到你的信了，还以为你出了什么事。”  
“是很忙，对不起，其实几次想给你写信，但是事情一来就临时都忘记了。不过说到底我也没什么可絮叨的，你听我没完没了地说些工作也没什么意思不是？”艾默里克真诚地握着他的手，“害你担心了，还辛苦你跑回来一次。”  
埃斯蒂尼安实在不知道该说什么，只能摇摇头。刚才心里的一千个问题还没有一个得到答案，就已经又被一千个新问题冲散。办公室的房门是关着的，艾默里克也没戴着通讯珠，他就坐在自己身边，亲亲热热的，握着自己的手。可是除了手掌和膝头，他的身体保持着得体的距离，甚至手心也干燥微冷。见面已经好几分钟了，艾默里克既没有亲吻，也没有说一句想念他。  
但他又是那么真诚地欣喜，此刻又在替他安排晚上的活动了。黑发精灵双掌轻轻相击：“你回来得很是时候。嘉恩·艾大人送了我个人一些酒做小礼物，我尝了一瓶，觉得你会喜欢，给你留了一箱。一会儿吃过饭你先到我家去找管家，等等我见过森都和海都的使者，开完军需会就回家。今晚老公爵的酒会我就不去了，在家陪你聊聊天。”  
他说着看了看时间，站起身来，略带歉意地说：“我得走了，已经有点迟了，晚饭应该再过一会儿就好了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安勉强问道：“你不跟我一起吃？”  
“实在来不及。或者你可以少吃点，晚上我跟你一起吃夜宵。”艾默里克再次看了看时间，匆匆地走出门去，又忽然回头道：“别忘了去看看雅伯里克。”  
埃斯蒂尼安听到他的脚步几乎是小跑着去了会议室，觉得有点眩晕，他从来不知道艾默里克的日程竟然满到这个地步，他们才说了几分钟话？以往只要他回来艾默里克的晚上一定“没什么重要的事”。而且虽然以前他也每次都劝自己去看雅伯里克，但总会准备点东西让自己不至于两手空空地去见养父。  
不过好在他还是说了晚上会回家去，也许真的只是工作太忙了。埃斯蒂尼安一向知道艾默里克的优先级，跟工作比天大的事也要往后稍稍。  
厨房送了魔蛇鸟肉丸来，艾默里克没胡说，厨师确实没换，跟他以前吃的味道一模一样。埃斯蒂尼安叉起一个肉丸咬了一口，觉得这沙发也太低太软了，哪里是吃饭的地方。他端着盘子走到小书房门口推了推，门纹丝不动。  
埃斯蒂尼安愣住了一瞬间。  
他又用力推了推，门确实是锁着的。  
露琪亚从背后进来，见他端着盘子站在书房门口，一边绕过大办公桌在上面翻找文件，一边礼貌地说道：“您想进去吗？钥匙在我这里，我可以替您请示一下艾默里克大人。”  
“不用了，没什么。”埃斯蒂尼安只好说道。  
露琪亚点点头，找到那份文件之后踌躇了片刻，想说什么又没说的样子，只是礼貌地点了点头，带着文件打算出门。  
“等一下。”埃斯蒂尼安忽然出声道，“他平时都这么忙吗？”  
“今天吗？今天不算忙，以往比今天忙的时候有很多。”露琪亚茫然地答道，“只是有几个客人要见见面，还有个例会而已。”  
“他刚才在书房见的就是那个安德瓦希尔女伯爵？”  
“啊，您已经知道了，是的。女伯爵身份敏感，谈话的内容也比较私密。”露琪亚眨了眨眼，“都说老公爵有意牵线……女伯爵自己似乎也很有意。”  
“牵什么……什么，结婚？”埃斯蒂尼安花了一秒钟才反应过来。  
“不过艾默里克大人不是很有意的样子，只是也不好直接拒绝。最近他们往来很多。”露琪亚将文件从左手换到右手，又说道：“大人大概不会真的跟大门阀联姻。虽然这也不是我能揣测的事。”  
她说着行了个礼走了出去。  
埃斯蒂尼安在艾默里克的椅子上坐下来，戳着盘子里的肉丸，忽然意识到自己从来没想过，艾默里克有一天也许是要结婚的。  
也许跟旧贵族里的大家族联姻，也许跟平民阶层的新势力结合，政治家的婚姻一向是重要的手段，艾默里克的朋友和敌人都很多，也许总有一天他会走到不得不用这个手段的时候。政治婚姻里很少有爱情存在的余地。  
埃斯蒂尼安发现自己很自然地认为，艾默里克如果跟别人结婚，一定不是出于爱情。龙骑士轻微地打了个颤，感觉自己摸到了一个危险的边缘。  
如果，如果艾默里克真的爱上了这个什么女伯爵，他会不惜打破新旧势力之间的平衡跟她结婚吗？埃斯蒂尼安强迫自己顺着这个理智的思路思考下去。大概不会吧，他可太了解艾默里克了，这个人是做得出那样的牺牲的。  
埃斯蒂尼安是从没想过这些问题，龙骑士孤胆英雄独来独往，身边有一个时不时上上床的多年老友已经很不错了。天底下的人甜蜜也罢凄苦也罢，与他埃斯蒂尼安又有什么关系。  
“啪”一声叉子嗑在了盘子边缘，将瓷盘弄碎了一块，埃斯蒂尼安瞪着碎瓷片和剩下的三四个肉丸子，破天荒觉得没胃口。  
还是去看看雅伯里克算了，也许他知道艾默里克不对劲的原因。  
雅伯里克并不知道。  
退休龙骑士捧着杯茶坐在桌边，迷惑地反问：“艾默里克有什么问题？没听说啊？”  
“我听说他跟一个女伯爵走得很近。”  
“是吗？大概是工作吧。”雅伯里克喝了口茶，仍旧有点迷惑：“你直接去问他不就好了，你们两个有什么不能说的？”  
“你们为什么都，算了。”埃斯蒂尼安觉得很难解释，烦躁地拉开橱柜门，想找点酒喝。  
一个花里胡哨的陶杯被挤在深处，雅伯里克大概有至少半年没清理过橱柜了。埃斯蒂尼安伸手把杯子拿起来，老父亲在背后眼尖地看到，更加迷惑地问道：“你怎么拿回来了，你没给艾默里克？”  
“给了，这个不是我的吗？”埃斯蒂尼安索性把陶杯拿出来盛酒，雅伯里克的酒精库存倒不像是个退休龙骑士的规格，好些好年份的酒满满当当地塞了一层。  
“你哪来的这么多好酒？”埃斯蒂尼安随口问道。  
“艾默里克送的，有些是给我的，有些是他说你爱喝的。”雅伯里克也伸手倒了一杯，忽然又问道：“你怎么拿回来的是这个？”  
“什么这个？”埃斯蒂尼安端起被子一饮而尽。  
“这个写着‘E’的啊，你怎么拿了E回来。”雅伯里克指着杯子上的大写字母说。  
“E不是我的吗？你老糊涂不记得我叫什么了吗？”埃斯蒂尼安没好气。  
雅伯里克张了张嘴，露出与露琪亚如出一辙欲言又止的表情。最后什么也没说，喝完酒就赶人：“好不容易回来一趟别在我这耗着了，走吧走吧。”  
被赶出来的龙骑士只好朝子爵府走去。  
重建工程开始以来伊修加德热闹了很多，各地的工匠奔来奔去，给万年冷冰冰的皇都带来了热火朝天的劳动氛围。埃斯蒂尼安不想引起不必要的关注，干脆走了房顶。  
让他再一次傻眼的是，艾默里克的卧室窗户也上了锁。

一天之内连吃三次闭门羹的龙骑士快要按捺不住心里的无名之火。艾默里克是在做什么来着？例会？去他娘的例会，再得不到解释埃斯蒂尼安连拆了神殿骑士团总部的心都有了。该死的窗户！  
埃斯蒂尼安重重地在子爵府门口的大街上落地，心里有事的龙骑士百年难得一遇地在落地时带下了一大捧屋檐上的积雪。行人们纷纷躲闪天降大雪，几个穿着精致的姑娘“哎呀”地跳开，叽叽喳喳地说着怎么这么不小心，其中有一个抱怨道：“花都弄脏了！可怎么办呢！”  
埃斯蒂尼安哑口无言，只好表示愿意赔偿。  
“这是小姐两个星期前专门订好给艾默里克大人的花，现在有钱也没地方去买了，而且马上就要送到大人府上的，你怎么赔偿呢！”小姑娘急得快哭了。  
埃斯蒂尼安皱起了眉，问道：“你家小姐是谁？”  
“是安德瓦希尔女伯爵阁下。”小姑娘回答道，“我家小姐特意让花店从森都采购的鲜花，这个季节要五百个金币一支，你看，你刚才弄脏了好几支呢！”  
“别哭了，你没认出来……？”她的同伴拽拽她的袖子，小声说道：“是苍天之龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安阁下……”  
“哎呀！”小姑娘揉着眼睛连声道歉，“对不起！我没有认出您。”  
埃斯蒂尼安挠头，他看那束花怎么看怎么碍眼。颜色比较少见的百合罢了，五百金币……怎么不去抢？艾默里克收这么贵重的礼物不怕别人说他收受贿赂？  
小姑娘忽然抬头：“听说您跟艾默里克大人关系很好，能不能请您帮我们把花送进子爵府？小姐本来就要我们匿名送进去的……如果是您带进去的话，艾默里克大人应该不会生气有花被弄脏了吧？”  
这个安德瓦希尔女伯爵是有什么毛病，买了这么贵的花又要匿名送，这花该不会有毒吧？埃斯蒂尼安腹诽道。小姑娘眨了眨眼睛，将怀抱里的花举高了一点，期待地看着他。龙骑士无奈，毕竟是自己一个跳跃就差点毁了别人三四千金币的东西，还能拒绝不成吗？  
于是埃斯蒂尼安捧着一大捧鲜艳的百合花站在了子爵府门口。  
老管家来开门时，被馥郁的百合香气怼了一脸。但见多识广的老人家丝毫没有露出惊讶的表情，直到他看清捧着花的人是前任苍天之龙骑士。老人家露出了一种奇怪的欣慰，躬身请他进来，接过花束走到会客厅，将花束插进一个空花瓶。跟着来到会客厅的埃斯蒂尼安几乎被花香顶了出去，宽敞的房间里至少摆了十七八个花瓶，都插满了昂贵的百合花束，每个瓶子前都有一张精致的卡片，写着一个尊贵的贵族女名。  
埃斯蒂尼安还没来得及问出声，老管家就解释道：“是这样的，少爷，不，老爷几个月前不小心在酒会上说了句最喜欢百合花，希望如果可能的话婚礼上也用百合花装饰，皇都的姑娘们就几乎买空了市面上的百合，每天都有几束送到家里来。当然，都比不上您这束名贵，这是黑衣森林的特产吧？您真是有心了，老爷一定非常高兴。”  
“不是，这花——”埃斯蒂尼安还没来得及解释，老管家忽然欣喜道：“老爷要回来了，今天真早，大概是知道您在吧？请原谅我失陪片刻。”  
老人家展现出了与年龄不符的敏捷行动，几步离开了会客厅。埃斯蒂尼安环顾周围，感觉整个伊修加德的未婚女性都参与了用百合把艾默里克熏入味的行动，可大概黑发精灵本人就已经够甜了，埃斯蒂尼安想不起今天在他身上闻到过花香味。  
“谢谢您。嗯？带了花来？哈哈，您一定是误会了什么。”艾默里克的声音从门厅传来，越来越近：“埃斯蒂尼安不可能带花给我。”  
“我可没有说谎。”老管家据理力争，从埃斯蒂尼安手边捧起花瓶：“您瞧，这不是埃斯蒂尼安大人？这不是他带的花？”  
艾默里克看了看花束，又看了看埃斯蒂尼安，对老管家温和地笑道：“也许是埃斯蒂尼安拿来的花，但一定不是他要送给我的。是不是，埃斯蒂尼安？”  
老管家也看向龙骑士，白发精灵咳嗽了一声，将目光挪开：“不是我送的，我替别人跑腿而已。”  
艾默里克冲老管家挤挤眼睛，笑着说：“您看，谁更了解他一些呢？”  
老管家无声地叹了口气，从卡片盒里取了一张，问埃斯蒂尼安道：“那您是在给哪位小姐跑腿呢？”  
“她们家说要匿名送，不让说。”埃斯蒂尼安老老实实地回答道。  
“是安德瓦希尔女伯爵吧。”艾默里克老神在在地说。  
“你怎么知道？”埃斯蒂尼安心里忽然堵了一下，这种贵族有钱人之间暧昧暗示的小把戏太讨厌了，也亏艾默里克不烦！  
“这种百合是园艺协会刚刚培养出来的品种，除了她，没人会花这么大价钱去弄，也只有她愿意花这个心思。”艾默里克浑然不觉，接过老管家手里的卡片和笔，用漂亮的花体写下女伯爵的名字，摆放在花瓶前。  
“这么多花你也不嫌闻着头疼。我上楼了。”埃斯蒂尼安硬邦邦地说道。  
“你等等，楼上也放了一些。我们直接去餐厅好了。”艾默里克说，“正好，我给你留的是餐前酒。”  
他说着率先走进了餐厅，在长桌一侧坐下。埃斯蒂尼安环顾一圈，这么大的桌子竟然只有两把椅子。他只得在艾默里克对面坐下，局促地将手放在膝盖上。  
他几乎没来过子爵府的餐厅，这倒不是因为他没在艾默里克家吃过饭，事实上除了偶然去看雅伯里克，他回到伊修加德的每一顿饭几乎都是在子爵府吃的。只是大部分时候食物会送进艾默里克的卧室，他不止一次把酱汁滴在精致的床单和昂贵的地毯上，还有那么一两次，抹在艾默里克或他自己身上。这就导致他几乎不记得子爵府还有个餐厅，更别说餐厅的布局。  
艾默里克打开一瓶酒给他斟了半杯，又给自己倒了半杯。埃斯蒂尼安心不在焉地喝了一口，几乎没喝出味道来，但是艾默里克期待地看着他，龙骑士只好胡乱敷衍道：“还可以。”  
“你不喜欢？”艾默里克稍微有点失望，但随即又笑起来：“也是，你现在世界各地的酒都喝过了，我还当你是当年馋酒的小年轻呢。”  
他语气中带着慨叹：“谁能想到时间过得这么快，一转眼我们都认识十几年了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安不合时宜地想到，他们认识没多久就滚上了床，转眼间也十几年了。艾默里克是唯一一个跟他保持了长久身体关系的人，而且这么多年过去，他们彼此不但没有疲劳，甚至比年轻的时候更加契合融洽。埃斯蒂尼安很喜欢他们的关系，这种默契和安心是可遇而不可求的。  
这样想着的龙骑士脸上慢慢热起来了一点，他实在也很喜欢看艾默里克喝了酒以后带着一点点水色的眼睛和轻微发红的脖根。这一刻他发现自己确实非常思念艾默里克，思念他的亲吻和触摸，思念他温热的皮肤和皮肤下姣好分明的骨形，甚至思念手指抓在他卷蓬蓬的头发里的感觉。  
埃斯蒂尼安站起身来。  
艾默里克惊讶地看着他。龙骑士咳嗽了一声，说：“我不饿，先去洗澡了。你吃点东西也来吧。”  
黑发精灵也站起身来，善解人意地跟他并肩出了餐厅。这时又靠的近了，埃斯蒂尼安才恍然闻到了他身上幽甜的花香，确实是百合的味道。他恍惚地说道：“你要把整个皇都都带成百合味的了。”  
艾默里克笑着说：“其实只说香味，花香里我最喜欢的是玫瑰和夜来香。我有很多香水都是它们的味道。”  
两人走到楼梯口，埃斯蒂尼安刚要转身上楼，艾默里克已经在往右侧的走廊走了，龙骑士叫住他：“你去哪里？”  
艾默里克站住脚，迷惑地答道：“你去哪里？客房在一楼。我这不是正带你去？”  
埃斯蒂尼安站在一阶楼梯上，终于忍无可忍。  
“艾默里克你搞什么？有意思吗？我好不容易回来一次你一定要处处找不痛快吗？！”龙骑士发怒一向很有气势，何况这时他还占据着高地。  
黑发精灵微微抬起眼睛看他，仍旧礼貌而疑惑：“你哪里不痛快呢？”  
“你锁窗户干什么？小书房什么时候谁都能进了？那些会也不是一定要今天开的吧！现在还要把我打发到客房里去？”  
艾默里克盯了他一会儿没有说话，半晌轻声道：“那你想要怎么样呢？”  
“……”埃斯蒂尼安竟然被他这句话堵了回来，气急道：“跟以前一样不好吗？你搞这些到底要做什么？！”  
“跟以前一样，以前是什么样呢？老战友？旧相识？好朋友？”  
“……”埃斯蒂尼安又被堵了一回，抓住个话头勉强说道：“好朋友，不是吗？”  
艾默里克笑起来，摊手道：“哪里有往主人卧室里跑的好朋友？”  
“那就，那就情人！对不对，我们是情人！”龙骑士抓着楼梯扶手，几乎把木头捏出印子来。  
“我们不是。”艾默里克的笑容忽然收敛了，他看起来几乎有点严肃而不近人情：“我们不是情人。”  
“我们是好朋友，永远都是好朋友。”

老管家匆忙地进来劝开剑拔弩张看起来下一秒就要打起来的两个人，或者说叫醒了怒火高涨指节咔咔作响随时都可能来一个坠星冲的埃斯蒂尼安，又拉走了梗着脖子面无表情，但丝毫没有要松口意思的艾默里克。  
上议长被拉到餐厅里，老管家知道自家老爷是天下第一个不听劝的犟驴，只叹了口气，说道：“少，不，老爷，如果是十年前，我一定赞成您找一个门当户对的好姑娘结婚，但已经走到了现在这样，您又为什么非要跟埃斯蒂尼安阁下闹别扭呢？”  
“我并没有在跟他闹别扭。”艾默里克仍旧是那副面无表情的样子，“人是会变的。埃斯蒂尼安想要的跟我想要的不同，我们维持那样的关系没有什么好处。”  
“唉，从一开始您不就知道吗，都好好的过了这么多年了……”  
“您现在不希望我找一个门当户对的好姑娘结婚吗？”艾默里克平静地说道。  
“这我当然希望……但是……”  
“我想明白了，既然坐在这个位置上，很多事情就注定要牺牲。”伊修加德年轻的领导人沉静地说道，语气中并不带有太多情绪：“埃斯蒂尼安……他并没有做错什么，只是我教不会他，也等不到他。”  
“我的精力实在有限，我太累了。”

看着艾默里克被拉走的龙骑士重重踹了一脚楼梯护栏。他很想大声反驳艾默里克，说他全都错了，他不应该这样对待自己，但是几次张嘴都说不出来。艾默里克并没有一定要陪伴他的义务，点心也好书房也好卧室也好，本来就全都是他的，他不想要分享的时候，埃斯蒂尼安就没有理由要求。  
哼，没有理由就没有理由，我就做了又能怎么样？埃斯蒂尼安转身几步跳上楼梯，熟门熟路地转进艾默里克的卧室。  
果然这里也放了几瓶花，只不过是香味比较清淡的那种。埃斯蒂尼安恶狠狠地盯了窗户上的插销一眼，打开窗子朝空无一人的小花园看了看，把花瓶里的花一起打包丢了出去。  
这下清爽多了。他蹬掉了靴子和长裤，又扯下带着花香的衬衣丢在床尾，赤裸着在房间里绕了几圈，试图寻找还有什么令他不痛快的东西。艾默里克的房间十年如一日的整洁，除了花瓶以外陈设几乎没有变化。埃斯蒂尼安找不到出气的东西，只好走去了艾默里克的浴室。  
然而浴室中并没有热水。简朴的上议长家里没有装备保持水温的奢侈品，埃斯蒂尼安这才意识到热洗澡水是需要艾默里克提前准备的。显然今天上议长没有打算跟他共度良宵。  
无妨，龙骑士并不在意用冷水洗澡。也不在意洗头发的时候没人帮他按摩头皮。也不在意没人拿厚实的大毛巾进来。也不在意湿漉漉的头发没人帮着擦干。  
反正弄湿的是艾默里克自己的床单。  
他四仰八叉地躺在上议长的大床上时气哼哼地想到。

艾默里克进门来的时候埃斯蒂尼安已经又等了一肚子气，他披着被子从床上跪坐起来，死死地盯着站在门口的黑发精灵，却发现艾默里克已经换了睡衣，手里还拿着蜡烛。  
“你在这里，我还以为你走了。”黑发精灵说道。  
脱去了铠甲的上议长看起来十分柔软温和，烛光在他脸上投出明灭的光影，表情看不太真切。不知怎的，埃斯蒂尼安不自觉将声音放软了一点，闷声道：“我能去哪里？你怎么这么慢。”  
艾默里克走过来将床头的蜡烛点亮，用手拢着烛光直起腰来。埃斯蒂尼安在床上挪了个地方，让出一半空间，还用手拢了拢被角，折出一个三角形。  
“不早了，睡吧。”  
艾默里克说道，他看到了那些空花瓶，但表情并没有出现任何变化，只是温和地道了句晚安，就转身朝门口走去。  
埃斯蒂尼安难以置信地看着他的背影，片刻后，艾默里克感到睡衣的后襟被大力拉扯回去，不得不踉跄了一步勉强护住手里的蜡烛别倒在地毯上，随即蜡烛就被夺走，龙骑士根本不怕烫似的用手指掐灭了火焰，连烛台一起丢在了地上。  
一阵天旋地转以后艾默里克痛呼了一声，被埃斯蒂尼安搡回床上的时候他的肩膀磕在了床柱上，他条件反射想伸手去揉，手却被以为他要挣扎的龙骑士一把按在了耳边。  
“好痛！”  
艾默里克眼泪都快出来了，他的肩膀疼，龙骑士压在他身上，卡得他腿也疼。伊修加德第一战力的力量大得惊人，艾默里克除了喊痛丝毫动弹不得。  
埃斯蒂尼安稍微放松了一点压制，悻悻地说：“……对不起，磕到哪里了？”  
“你放开我。”艾默里克用力挣扎出来把他推开，摸了摸后肩迅速浮起的肿块，沉默着在床头柜里翻找药膏。  
”你怎么……你放外伤药在卧室？“  
”……”艾默里克找到了药膏，解开睡衣领子拉下肩头，对着镜子查看伤势：“不是给我准备的。”  
埃斯蒂尼安愣了愣：“那给谁——”话没说完就看到了自己手臂上愈合的伤疤，还是不记得哪次回来的时候艾默里克给他上的药，顿时哑了声。  
“我来。”龙骑士伸手去拿药，艾默里克倒没有反驳，沉默着坐在床边褪下上衣，偏着头让埃斯蒂尼安替他上药。  
黑发精灵的皮肤温暖光洁，在烛光里泛着一点珠光色。埃斯蒂尼安用掌心化开药膏抹上去，轻轻用力推开。他不记得上次这样跟艾默里克安静地独处是什么时候。他们太忙，发生的事情太多，战斗，做爱，匆忙来去，他们已经有多久没有好好地待一会儿了呢？  
“好了。”艾默里克躲开了埃斯蒂尼安在他肩背上抚摸的手，“我去睡了，别再那样拽我了，下次磕到脑袋你拿什么赔？”  
他说着披上睡衣站起身来。捡起被埃斯蒂尼安扔在地上的烛台重新点亮，又说：“枕头被你弄湿了，自己去柜子里拿个新的吧。这么大的人了头发也不知道擦。”  
“我……”埃斯蒂尼安顿了顿，觉得说不出“你为什么不帮我擦”这种话，只好说道：“你在这睡吧，我还能看着你别压到伤口。”  
“我没那么不老实。”艾默里克说道，“晚安。”  
“对不起，刚才是我太激动了。”埃斯蒂尼安忽然没头没脑地说，“但是我不明白，你为什么对我这么冷淡？”  
“我怎么对你冷淡了呢？我提早结束了例会，推掉了早就定好要去的酒会，我甚至给你留了我以为你会喜欢的酒。”艾默里克说道，“你还要求我怎么样呢？”  
“都是因为那封信是不是？”埃斯蒂尼安无法回答，“我想回信来着，我只是一时找不到放在哪里了。跟盖乌斯去帝国那次我丢了我以前用的那个包——”  
埃斯蒂尼安的声音忽然提高了一点：“等等，是因为盖乌斯？我跟他没有什么——”  
“我不关心你跟谁上床。”艾默里克说道，“盖乌斯也好，光也好，随便什么人也好。”  
“光？你吃他的醋？”埃斯蒂尼安几乎笑起来，“可是这样也够了吧？你要别扭到什么时候？”  
“我不明白，埃斯蒂尼安。”艾默里克望着鸽灰色的眼睛说道。  
“我不明白你为什么这么在意。我们以后不会再上床了，这对你有什么影响吗？”他平静地说着，“我仍旧把你当最好的朋友，这里永远是你的家。”  
“只要你愿意回来，这里永远有你的一席之地。”  
“该死的！”埃斯蒂尼安被堵得无话可说，只好咒骂了一句：“你怎么能说这种话？”  
“你不是喜欢我吗？”  
艾默里克静静地看了他一会儿，看得埃斯蒂尼安几乎害怕起来。他其实很熟悉艾默里克这种表情，黑发精灵在想事情，或者在做决定的时候，往往都是这种平静而沉默的样子。  
“原来你什么都知道。”艾默里克没头没尾地说。

艾默里克没有再给埃斯蒂尼安说更多话的机会，龙骑士敏锐地觉察到在自己的问题之后艾默里克的状态变得更差了，他上前去想要握住黑发精灵的手臂却被用烛台隔了开来。艾默里克沉静的蓝眼睛隔着烛光与他对视，并不含有指责或者怨恨，但埃斯蒂尼安觉得喉咙里堵着一个几千星司重的胡桃一样，一时什么也说不出来。  
几秒钟后上议长耳边滴滴地响了起来，他接通了通讯珠，急匆匆地说了句“我就来”就转身出了卧室，没有再回头看埃斯蒂尼安。  
龙骑士追到楼下发现艾默里克在披外衣，露琪亚和昂德卢几分钟后敲响了大门，三人转进了书房，老管家也披着外衣端来了红茶和咖啡。他们看起来都很匆忙却平静，像是这样深夜里的会晤已经发生了无数回。只有埃斯蒂尼安愣愣地站在大厅里，像是个不存在的透明人。  
龙骑士只好回到了卧室。  
我知道什么呢？他觉得我知道什么呢？  
被艾默里克激到脱口而出以后，埃斯蒂尼安其实并没有清醒地意识到他和艾默里克分别在说些什么。艾默里克当然喜欢他，他也当然喜欢艾默里克，他们是多年挚友，是不需要说明也很重要的存在。如果不是相互喜欢，怎么可能维持十几年这样的关系呢？  
他们认识太久了，做互相抚慰身体的好朋友也太久了，久到埃斯蒂尼安觉得从一开始就是这样，也将这样持续到永远。他们经历过了战争的终结，经历过了刀剑相向，现在终于迎来了相对简单的生活，埃斯蒂尼安从未想过艾默里克会想要打破这一切。  
为什么要弄得这么复杂呢？他可以不要艾默里克无微不至地体贴他，什么点心什么书房什么洗澡水，都无所谓，只要——  
只要什么呢？  
埃斯蒂尼安坐在飘窗上，坐垫的这一侧磨损得明显比另一侧重很多，上面还溅了些墨点，像是有人经年累月地靠在这里读书或者工作。他从窗户里看出去，发现无论是从龙骑营还是以太之光广场来子爵府的人，这个角度都能看得一清二楚。  
艾默里克一定很经常坐在这里，也许，是在等待自己？  
埃斯蒂尼安觉得有些头晕，他从没想过艾默里克或许在自己不知道的时候花了很多时间来维持他们的关系。他当然是完美的情人，但埃斯蒂尼安从未去想过他们见面以外，艾默里克在做些什么，想些什么。当然是在工作吧，他们各自都有着沉重的使命和责任，艾默里克尤甚，埃斯蒂尼安曾以为跟自己在一起也只是艾默里克用来放松的调剂。  
现在这一切都变得不真实了，艾默里克也许曾经比他想象的更加在乎这段关系，但现在他说“我仍旧把你当最好的朋友”。见鬼，普通的好朋友是什么样子，埃斯蒂尼安没有一点点概念，他有过很多战友，有伙伴，有同行过一段时间的同路人，但好朋友，他从头到尾都只有艾默里克。  
艾默里克那封要命的信到底说什么来着？哈罗妮在上，他要是想得起来是不是就能知道艾默里克为什么忽然变了？可他拼命想了好久，也只记得信上提了森都什么事，合同？角尊？枪术士协会？似乎都不是。  
如果自己始终弄不明白，什么都不做，他们会变成什么样呢？埃斯蒂尼安绝望地想。会渐行渐远，像那些逢年过节才会寄一张贺卡，称谓上写“我最亲爱的某某”的好朋友一样吗？他连龙骑士的身份都可以剥离，却不敢想象如果生命里从此不再有艾默里克会是什么样子。  
只是艾默里克似乎已经决意退出，而他做出的决定，埃斯蒂尼安从不记得曾改过分毫。  
楼下似乎有点动静，大概是会议散了，埃斯蒂尼安走到走廊上向下看去，艾默里克正送两个副手出门。老管家似乎已经回去睡下了，议长自己关上了门，走回会客厅，在埃斯蒂尼安带来的那束百合面前站住，轻轻地用指尖揉起了太阳穴。  
龙骑士无法克制地恐慌了起来。  
上议长并没有什么其他举动，站了一会儿以后从肩头扯下外衣挂在臂弯里向客房走去。埃斯蒂尼安几乎希望他会抬头看到自己，但黑发精灵的步伐因疲乏而格外迅速，几步就走过了转角不见了。  
他对安德瓦希尔女伯爵如此另眼相看吗？  
从艾默里克还没做总骑士长的时候开始，他在皇都的社交圈就一直是热议的对象。看中他的能力想抓住冉冉上升的新星结盟的，或者是看中他的人单纯想做博雷尔夫人的，一直都没有断过。成为议长以后更是翻了几番，大家都在猜测改变伊修加德体制的年轻领导人会选择什么样的结婚对象，大部分人都认为处于权力制衡考虑，平民出身更有可能。但与革新派的大贵族联姻也一样是合理而优秀的选择。这些东西埃斯蒂尼安虽然从不在意，但总也略有耳闻。  
如果他真的跟什么女伯爵结了婚，自己所想象的那种年度贺卡挚友恐怕就是眼前的事了。  
“喂，盖乌斯？我有点私事问问你。”埃斯蒂尼安想了一圈自己认识的所有人，雅伯里克没结过婚，光是个浪货，拂晓的人没那么熟，阿尔菲诺都还没成年，龙骑团剩下的人里几乎都是一群光棍男女，似乎也只有盖乌斯还勉强沾个边，顾不上夜色已深，龙骑士走投无路地拨通了漆黑王狼的通讯。  
“讲。”被从睡梦中吵醒的盖乌斯简单地回答道，声音里毫无疑问充满了“你有事快说说完拉倒。”  
“你知道我和艾默里克的关系有点复杂。我们之前一直挺好的，呃，他对我很好。但是我这次回来，他忽然说要跟我做好朋友，以后再也不上床了。”埃斯蒂尼安说，完全没有意识到自己说的话题对盖乌斯有多么难以理解。  
“第一，我不知道你们什么复杂关系。你不是说就是好朋友吗？第二，这跟我有什么关系？你知道现在多晚了吗？”盖乌斯捂着脑门。  
“如果他不止是不愿意跟我上床，而且还要跟别人结婚呢？”埃斯蒂尼安急促地说，“有个什么女伯爵，追得很紧，送了几千金币的花，明天还要来吃饭。”  
“你那么在乎做什么？他结了婚也可以跟你做好朋友，无非是不上床，你又不缺炮友，激动个什么？”盖乌斯已经又半睡了过去，搪塞道。  
“可我不想这样！”埃斯蒂尼安大声说道。  
被他忽然放大的音量叫醒过来的盖乌斯无奈道：“那你去跟他说啊，跟我喊有什么用？”  
“我总要知道他为什么会变才行啊！”埃斯蒂尼安恼火于盖乌斯的跟不上节奏，仍旧大声道。  
“你说他原来对你很好，现在忽然保持距离，还跟别人来往密切。”盖乌斯勉强睁着眼睛说道，“你是傻子吗？这很简单，他以前爱你，现在不爱你了。就是这样。”  
“没别的事了吧？年轻人？我要睡了，以后这种事情不要深夜麻烦别人，我们只是打过炮，不代表我有义务听你的烦恼。”盖乌斯连珠炮一样说完将通讯干脆地挂掉了。  
埃斯蒂尼安怔住了。

早上艾默里克出门时嘱咐老管家，将会客厅里除了女伯爵送的花都收起来，然后整理一下主卧和客房，老管家问道：  
“埃斯蒂尼安阁下怎么办呢？”  
“他应该走了吧，记得把窗户关上就行。”艾默里克说完就出了门，正好没看到下楼来的龙骑士。  
“阁下？您……没打算走吗？今晚还要留宿吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安恍惚地说：“可能吧”  
老管家为难了起来。艾默里克虽然不算养尊处优，但是有点腰背上的老毛病，只有睡自己房间里的床最舒服。但现在埃斯蒂尼安在主卧，他一定不肯回去，要怎么开口劝埃斯蒂尼安挪到客房去呢？  
老管家决定把这个问题留给老爷自己去解决。只稍微行了个礼就走进会客厅去收拾花束了，埃斯蒂尼安看着他将花瓶分批搬走，只留下了女伯爵送来那一束，踌躇了片刻问道：  
“怎么只留这个？”  
“女伯爵今天要来做客，总要保持礼貌才好。”老管家回答道。  
埃斯蒂尼安无话可说，只好问道：“艾默里克呢？”  
“老爷去上班了。”  
“什么时候回来？”  
“今天应该会早。晚餐六点开始，老爷要回来更衣准备，也许五点半就会到家。”  
埃斯蒂尼安心想，五点半，比昨天他回家的时间还早些。还要更衣准备，他记得从前艾默里克去参加社交场合时候的样子，半个小时已经算是快的了。  
他越想越烦，越想越头疼，加上那束百合突兀地戳在眼前，香气不管不顾地扑上来，让他简直没办法思考。甚至会客厅那张大桌子也在分散他的注意力。有次他起晚了，下楼赶上艾默里克在吃早饭，龙骑士钻进桌布下面自己动手取早餐牛奶的时候正巧老管家送报纸进来。他还记得艾默里克紧紧捏着瓷杯的柄，从牙缝里挤出“埃斯蒂尼安”这几个字，把一脸坏笑的自己抓出来咬牙切齿地盯了一会儿，又泄气地帮他擦掉嘴角的痕迹，问他今天会不会留到自己回家。  
自己怎么回答的来着？大概是不会，他很少在伊修加德停留超过一夜，大多时候夜半来天明去，进出都从窗户走，老管家都未必知道他回来过。很难想象艾默里克除了每次都会说很想他之外，从没说过希望他留下不要走。黑发精灵就像是一根可以放到无限长的绳子，他随时都可以抓着这根绳子找回来，但绳子不会给他任何束缚和压力，只是安静而恒久地等待着，直到，直到绳子自己决定滑落，不再成为埃斯蒂尼安的路标。  
如果，如果盖乌斯说的是真的……艾默里克为什么会这样呢？他为什么会始终这样沉默地坚持，不向自己要求任何东西呢？  
埃斯蒂尼安发现答案或许是显而易见的。艾默里克认为自己不会答应。  
或许是在漫长的时间里磨灭了勇气，或许是觉得开口之后会失去更多，现如今艾默里克宁愿彻彻底底地从这段关系中脱身离开，也不愿意再做飘荡无定的锚绳了。  
我应该怎么办呢？埃斯蒂尼安糊里糊涂地走出了子爵府，在街上漫无目的地闲逛起来。自天穹街重建项目开始以来，伊修加德的热闹程度直逼黄金港，他走了一会儿，忽然被人拍了拍肩膀。  
“师兄？你怎么在这？”  
“光？”  
回过神来的龙骑士看着穿着一身工匠服饰的光之战士，疑惑地问：“这是我家。我还要问你怎么在这？”  
“还不是因为你那个老情人艾默里克。”光跟他并肩走起来，“虽说不是他负责，但毕竟也是老相识，能帮一把帮一把，我这不是来重建皇都了嘛。”  
听到艾默里克的名字，龙骑士的眉间更阴郁了，光还在喋喋不休：“我说，你晚上回家能不能跟艾默里克说说，奖励别给那么小气啊，大家干活干得头都秃了……”  
“你说的他肯定听。”  
那就好了。埃斯蒂尼安腹诽道，我想让他别对我这么冷淡他都不听。  
“师兄？你怎么啦？头疼？伤口疼？我带你去找艾默里克？”光战疑惑地问。  
“你别老提艾默里克成不成。”埃斯蒂尼安烦躁地说。  
“怎么啦，你俩吵架了？不能吧，艾默里克能是那种会跟你吵架的人？”光丝毫不管自己师兄脸上难看到几点的表情，自顾说下去。  
“没吵架。”埃斯蒂尼安硬邦邦地说，“他连架都不想跟我吵。”  
“什么意思？你惹他生气了？你挺有本事啊，脾气那么好一人你能把他惹毛。”  
“不是。你小子嘴怎么这么烦，快走开。”埃斯蒂尼安恨不得飞起一脚踹光战的屁股。  
“说来听听嘛。”别人或许会害怕埃斯蒂尼安，光战可不怕，凑上来把龙骑士拉进小酒馆，随便要了两杯酒，脸上充满了好奇：“我给你支支招。”  
“你能支什么招？你跟艾默里克才认——”埃斯蒂尼安说到一半，想起光跟艾默里克那顿吃得满城皆知的晚饭，悻悻地闭上了嘴。  
“诶？真的吵架了？因为什么啊？你不是说你俩床上挺好的，平时你到处跑，也没机会吵架吧？”  
“……”埃斯蒂尼安被逼得没办法，闷声道，“盖乌斯说是因为他现在不爱我了。”  
光战愣了愣，想问你说什么我没听懂你再说一遍，又看了看埃斯蒂尼安的表情，觉得自己要是再让埃斯蒂尼安说一遍这句话很可能会挨打。光战撞了撞精灵的手臂，小声说：“你不是说就是老相识……偶然打个炮，怎么就扯到爱不爱上来了？”  
“我什么时候说过——”埃斯蒂尼安脱口而出。  
光战眨了眨眼睛，决定不去提醒眼前这人自己也算是他的短暂炮友，开房前互相确认没有长期稳定关系这种环节光一向不会省略。  
酒保端来了两杯啤酒，对伊修加德的大英雄和前任苍天之龙骑士大早晨不做正事跑来喝酒的行为没有做出什么反应。埃斯蒂尼安摸到杯子端起来一口气喝了大半杯，一抹嘴又沉默了下去。  
“那……你就找别人呗？反正，反正已经这样了？”过了半晌光战说道，“不过这关盖乌斯什么事？”  
“……我昨天回来去找艾默里克，等了好久才见到。晚上他不让我进卧室，我在卧室等他，他就去睡客房。”埃斯蒂尼安闷闷地说，“我弄不明白他在想什么，就打通讯给盖乌斯了呗。”  
“也许只是不舒服，想歇歇。”光战说着些没头没尾的话，心思不知道飘到了哪里：“艾默里克明说不想继续了吗？”  
“……”埃斯蒂尼安更加烦躁了，“他说我们不会再上床了，但还是好朋友。”  
“那你这么丧又是怎么回事？”光靠在吧台上慢慢喝着酒，“反正只是炮友，你又不是找不到别人。”  
“我不想跟他这样。我不舒服。”埃斯蒂尼安喝完了自己那杯，将杯子重重地放在台子上：“现在我说什么他都不听了。”  
“怪不得最近街上传闻艾默里克可能快结婚了，我还听说有个女伯爵铁了心要把他弄到手，可能是婚事快了，要注意一下影响？”  
“……”埃斯蒂尼安的头剧烈地疼起来，“你少说几句能死？”  
“那你现在打算怎么办？要不我陪你去打打木人放松一下？”  
“不去。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“原本今天该走了，还跟东方那边有个村子说好了。”  
“你要走？”光挑了挑眉，“我还以为……”他说了一半又停下来，不知道在想些什么。  
“待着也不知道做什么。也见不到他的人。”埃斯蒂尼安恍惚地说，“晚上那个女伯爵还要跟他吃饭。”  
“诶，我问你。”光忽然说道，“你俩要是彻底没戏了，我是不是能去泡艾默里克了？”  
埃斯蒂尼安想都没想，抬脚就把光战从椅子上踹了下去。  
“你敢？！”  
“我是说去追求！他没结婚，现在你又说他不打算跟你继续了，便宜我总比便宜那什么女伯爵好吧？”光从地上爬起来，对赶来看情况的酒馆老板示意没事，又继续说道：“你总不能自己不愿意跟人家在一起，还拦着不让别人去吧？”  
“谁说我不愿意——”埃斯蒂尼安脱口而出，“你给我离他远一点！”  
“你到底怎么想的？你要是不想跟艾默里克好好在一起，那他结婚也好，找别人也罢，你都管不着吧？在这儿纠结他怎么忽然不爱你了是为什么？”  
埃斯蒂尼安觉得有千万高压的气体聚集在头顶，他之前的三十多年人生里从未有过这样不确定，不明晰，无方向的时候。铁和血和火里成长起来的战士不擅长处理这样复杂难明的感情，甚至无来由地委屈起来，为什么每个人都要逼着他做一个选择？为什么不能只面对当下，做令自己愉快的事？为什么旁人眼里爱和不爱，在一起和不在一起都那么清楚明白，好像每个人生来就懂得该如何面对自己的内心？  
最重要的是，为什么艾默里克连解释都不愿意给他解释，就把他丢在这个漩涡里独自离去？  
“那你爱他吗？”光冷不丁地问道。  
心里正翻江倒海的龙骑士像被雷劈了一样，忽然空白了一下。

艾默里克得体地弯腰，亲吻女伯爵的手背：“您的到来令舍下蓬荜生辉。”  
女伯爵与他并肩走入会客厅，一眼就看到了那束放置在餐桌正中央的昂贵百合，优雅的贵族女子挑眉笑道：“看来坊间传闻是真的，您真的非常喜欢百合。”  
“有谁不喜欢百合呢？”艾默里克拉开椅子请女伯爵坐下，“何况是这样名贵稀有的品种。”  
“希望跟森都的长期贸易合同开始以后，我们能欣赏到更多来自黑衣森林的奇花异草。”女伯爵举杯，狡黠地挤了挤眼睛。  
“鲜花这样娇贵的货品短时间内还不是我们贸易的重心，不过放长远来看，我们运用风和冰以太做辅助的培育技术也许在森都也会有市场，这倒是互惠双赢的事情……”艾默里克说道，“现在双方贸易的桥梁已经搭好，欠缺的只是一些愿意先下水试深浅的先驱了。”  
“艾因哈特家这段时间倒确实是在寻觅重新发展畜牧业的机会。灵灾以后我们损失了近九成的牧场，也许温暖的黑衣森林会有些意想不到的机会。”女伯爵用叉子叉了一块绵软的奶酪，感叹道：“灵灾之前我们家的奶酪可是享誉整个皇都的啊。”  
艾默里克微笑起来，安德瓦希尔女伯爵确实是个厉害人物，跟她讲话很轻松。作为大贵族里少见的革新派，她跟自己的许多政见和看法非常相似，在上议院里也给了自己很多支持。如果跟森都的合同能由她代表艾因哈特家带头，事情一定会顺利很多。何况她还是个有名的工作狂，事情交到她手上，也许能比自己亲自去做效果更好。  
老管家托着酒进来为女伯爵展示，女伯爵摇了摇头，微笑道：“我听说嘉恩·艾大人送了您很多好酒，这次一定要见识见识。”  
艾默里克于是问了女伯爵的口味，转头对管家道：“请拿一支1569年的干白葡萄酒来。”  
老管家微微弯了弯腰，小声道：“可那一箱不是留给……”  
艾默里克神色不变，只肯定地朝老管家点了点头，说道：“麻烦您了。”  
老管家几不可闻地叹了口气，往酒窖去了。  
“不好意思。安德瓦希尔小姐，您不试试这种小番茄吗？这是管家先生在我家的小花园里自己种的，我个人很喜欢。”  
凭军功出头的上议长出了名的勤俭朴素，家里只雇佣了一位管家和一个厨师，这位老管家看着艾默里克长大，两人之间的感情非常深厚。女伯爵眨了眨眼，议长大人的示好委婉而妥帖，令她很受用。  
“哦拜托您，叫我希亚。如果您不介意，我也称呼您艾默里克可以吗？”  
晚饭后女伯爵受邀参观子爵府。大贵族出身的女性对艺术品和收藏品都有很好的眼光，尤其欣赏艾默里克的图书收藏。两人于是在书房坐下来喝咖啡，聊到第五星历一位很有名的吟游诗人，女伯爵兴致高昂，再三请议长一定要念一段最有名的长诗节选。  
艾默里克推辞不过，从书架上找出诗集翻了几页，笑道：“那就这一段吧。”  
“我在给您写信——还要怎样呢？  
我还能说什么？  
现在，您已经决定，我知道，  
用沉默的蔑视给我惩罚。  
但只要您对我悲惨的命运  
能抱着即使一丝儿怜悯，  
我相信，您就不会置不作答。  
起初，我本想力持沉静，  
那么，一定的，您就不知道  
我有怎样难言的隐情。  
我会沉默，要是我能盼到：  
在我们村子里可以看到您  
哪怕一礼拜一次，时间短暂，  
只要我能听见您的声音，  
并且和您有一两句闲谈，  
以后就盘算这一件事情，  
茶思饭想，直到再一次会见。  
可是我听说，您不好交际，  
这荒僻的村子令您厌腻，  
而我们……尽管对您很欢迎，  
却没有什么能让您垂青。  
为什么您要来访问我们？  
否则，在这冷僻的村子，  
我就一直也不会认识您，  
也不会感到痛苦的熬煎。  
也许，这灵魂的初次波涛  
（谁知道？）会随着时间消沉，  
创伤会平复，而我将寻到  
另一个合我心意的人。  
……  
或者，唉，给我应有的谴责，  
让这沉重的梦永远断丧！”  
（注1）  
女伯爵听得着了迷。谁能拒绝这样的艾默里克呢？黑发精灵的声音温柔而沉静，吟诵着炽烈而无回音的爱情。他站在灯光与阴影的交界里，低垂着眼睛，手指在书页间轻柔地翻动，丝毫不像一个身处漩涡之中的政治人物，反而像是个为情所困的俊美少年，让人情不自禁想要握住他修长微凉的手。  
她出神地听着，直到黑发精灵合上了诗集笑道：“献丑了。我应当选择愉快一点的段落来读的。”  
“不……不，您读得好极了，我很喜欢。”女伯爵拍起手来，“我从没想过您会跟我喜欢同样的诗。”  
“我有一本家传的诗集，是诗人本人的手抄本，没有放在书房里。您想要看看吗？我去取来。”  
“真的吗？那您可要防着我点，也许趁您不注意我就偷走了！”女伯爵站起身来笑道。  
艾默里克一边朝书房门口走去，一边笑道：“如果您真的那么喜欢，那也许它真正命中注定的主人是您也说不定。”  
他拉开房门，然后愣住了。  
埃斯蒂尼安湿漉漉地站在门口，白发乱糟糟打着结，雨水挂在他的睫毛上，眼睛轻微泛红。书房门上有一片水渍，像是有人趴在上面过似的。他死死地盯着眼前的艾默里克，嘴唇翕动了一下。  
“呀，好大的雨。”没注意到门口动静的女伯爵从窗子望出去，“跟您聊天太愉快了，我竟没有发现下——”  
她转过头来看到了僵在门口的艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安，话语戛然而止。  
艾默里克却像被惊醒了一样，连忙说道：“埃斯蒂尼安？怎么湿透了还站在这里？快去擦擦，换身衣服。希亚，您认识埃斯蒂尼安？”  
“当然，苍天之龙骑士，皇都里怎么会有人不认识？”女伯爵优雅地行了个礼。  
“希亚？”埃斯蒂尼安重复道。  
“希亚·安德瓦希尔，就是我跟你说过的女伯爵。管家呢？”艾默里克说着摇了摇铃，老管家从走廊尽头出现，一脸惊讶地看着湿漉漉的苍天龙骑。  
“请您帮埃斯蒂尼安处理一下，对了，别忘了看着他喝感冒药剂。”艾默里克看了看天色，转身对女伯爵道：“雨确实太大了，我恐怕要去看一下重建工程才行。实在抱歉，过几天请您再来，到时候我一定准备好手抄本与您分享。”  
“啊，当然。不必道歉，工程是最重要的。”女伯爵说道，“需要我陪您同去吗？我们家也有工匠在天穹街。”  
“你要出门？”埃斯蒂尼安忽然说道，语气中带着一股不管不顾的偏执。老管家站在旁边无可奈何地保持着请的姿势，龙骑士全然不理，反而走近了一步又问了一遍：“你要出门？跟她一起？”  
“我必须去看一下工程有没有被天气影响——”艾默里克不卑不亢地回答，回避了埃斯蒂尼安的后一个问题。  
龙骑士发红的眼睛紧紧盯了黑发精灵几秒钟，然后他的语气忽然正常了：“工程没事，我刚从那边回来，工匠们已经散了。”  
艾默里克没想到他会说这个，仓促地答道：“是吗？那就好。快去换衣服吧。管家，请你再为客房准备些热水。”他说着退了一步退回房间内，转开了看着埃斯蒂尼安的视线。  
“……”埃斯蒂尼安纹丝不动，雨水顺着他的袖口滴落，在厚实的羊毛地毯上洇出几个圈，龙骑士将目光从艾默里克脸上移到了女伯爵身上。  
女伯爵立刻说道：“天色也不早了，我也该告辞了。感谢您的招待，我度过了愉快的一晚。”  
艾默里克颔首：“招待不周。我送您出去。路上请小心。”  
他说着挤过埃斯蒂尼安身边，与女伯爵一同顺着走廊走了出去。  
“埃斯蒂尼安阁下？您怎么把自己弄成这样？”老管家连连叹气，立刻小跑着去取了大毛巾来递给埃斯蒂尼安，龙骑士低声道：“谢谢，您去休息吧，我没事。”  
老管家判断了一下形势，当机立断地消失了。  
埃斯蒂尼安靠在走廊的墙上，脑子里反复回荡着艾默里克温柔而沉静的声音：  
“创伤会平复，而我将寻到  
另一个合我心意的人。”  
艾默里克不知道他在门外，不可能特意选这段读给他听。他一定，一定真的是这么想的。埃斯蒂尼安听艾默里克读过很多次诗，少年时代的艾默里克还有一把不错的，唱歌的嗓子，那时他读的都是欢乐的段落，有时也故意唱甜腻腻的情歌给埃斯蒂尼安听，跟他嘻嘻哈哈闹成一团。埃斯蒂尼安从没听他读过这样悲伤的诗行。  
“埃斯蒂尼安？你怎么忽然回来了，我以为你已经离开伊修加德了。出什么事了你淋雨淋成这样？怎么不躲一躲再说？”送客回来的艾默里克看到抱着毛巾靠着墙出神的龙骑士，忍不住问道。  
“艾默里克。”埃斯蒂尼安抬头看他，“我爱你。”

（注1： 诗原文摘自普希金《叶甫盖尼·奥涅金》，达吉雅娜向奥涅金告白。）

“你让我进去。”埃斯蒂尼安拍着门，冲书房里面焦虑地喊道。  
书房内没有声音，埃斯蒂尼安完全无法判断里面到底怎么回事。从他向艾默里克说出那句话以后已经过去了好几分钟，艾默里克先是震惊得几乎向后退了半步，然后勉强找到了自己的声音，却只说了句破碎到几乎听不清的“对不起”，就忽然走进书房里面关上了门。  
埃斯蒂尼安试过推门，但厚实的木门从里面锁住了，他又不能用蛮力去硬开。管家也许有钥匙，但是显然不可能在这种情况下给他。龙骑士反复拍着门，几乎担心起来，他一边徒劳地拧着门把手，一边说道：“你还好吗？让我进去行不行？不然我要踹门了？！”  
里面传来了艾默里克拨动门锁的声音，埃斯蒂尼安几乎是立刻就转动把手将门向里推开，黑发精灵站在门扇后面，表情已经恢复了正常。  
“你怎么了？为什么躲起来？”埃斯蒂尼安挤进门，反手将门又关上。  
“我没事。”艾默里克平静地说，“一时有些惊吓到了，没关系的。”  
埃斯蒂尼安怀疑地看他，黑发精灵稍微转开了视线，但并没有回避或退缩，也没有想要进一步解释的意思。  
“那……那你怎么说？”埃斯蒂尼安紧紧地盯着艾默里克的眼睛，似乎是怕他再一次逃跑似的牢牢攥着门把手。  
“……何必呢？”艾默里克无声地叹息。  
“什，何必？何必是什么意思？”埃斯蒂尼安简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，他没有试图去预测过艾默里克的反应，龙骑士自然而然地认为这是他对黑发精灵的补偿和承诺，艾默里克也许一时之间会非常惊讶，但——这必然是，也必须是一切的转机和开端，不是吗？  
“意思就是，我认为这没有必要。”艾默里克安静地说。  
“什么叫没有必要？你，你是说我没有必要爱你？还是，还是没有必要跟你说我爱你？”埃斯蒂尼安逼近了一步，他简直想敲开艾默里克漂亮的脑袋看看里面到底在想什么。这短短一天多的时间里他像是没有认识过艾默里克十几年似的，黑发精灵的每一个举动都让他充满费解和迷茫，他到底想要怎么样？如果盖乌斯和光说的是对的，那艾默里克不应该一直在等自己说出这句话吗？是，埃斯蒂尼安不明白人世间的普通恋人如何相处，这种名为“爱情”的东西如何工作，但是他可以学，可以跟艾默里克一起尝试，也许最终会发现他埃斯蒂尼安并不是完全不能适应这种关系。  
可是他没有想过艾默里克会不愿意。  
“你说爱我，是想要做什么呢？”艾默里克几乎是耐心地向他解释道：“你想要什么样的结果呢？”  
“我……”埃斯蒂尼安张了张嘴，又眨了眨眼睛，磕磕绊绊地说：“我想……想要我们好好地在一起，对，我想要在一起！”他快速地说完，又补充道：“我以前没有说过，但是现在我想明白了。”  
“为什么呢？”艾默里克静静地问道，“你是因为爱我，所以才想要在一起，还是因为想要在一起，所以才说爱我？”  
“什……这两个有什么区别吗？相爱的人在一起，不就是这样？”埃斯蒂尼安完全糊涂了，他没想到艾默里克这样咄咄逼人，问出的问题他都完全听不明白也无法回答。什么时候开始艾默里克会这样给他出难题了？那个人从少年时代起一直就是他的顾问，他的答案，他的作弊器。埃斯蒂尼安只负责往前走，杀死一切挡在路上的东西，而艾默里克给与他方向和指引，帮助他破除迷雾。  
“那换一种问法。”艾默里克近乎无情地说道，“你觉得我们过去是在一起的吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安不合时宜地想起了那些四肢交缠的夜晚。当时从未留意，但现在回想起来，艾默里克与其他那些炮友当然迥然不同。至少埃斯蒂尼安很少愿意跟炮友接吻，跟艾默里克则体验很好，黑发精灵含着他唇舌的时候有一种平时不会显露的温柔凶狠，也非常喜欢用亲吻来调动情绪打开感官。更别提他从不会忘记埃斯蒂尼安身上每一处敏感带，黑发精灵或许比他自己还要更了解埃斯蒂尼安的身体，他甚至知道埃斯蒂尼安什么时候会渴，会需要补充能量。  
这哪里是普通的炮友或者发展出身体关系老相识的范畴呢？只怪自己这么多年来傻傻不知道，让艾默里克灰了心。  
“我们是啊，不是吗？我们从来都不仅仅是好朋友。”埃斯蒂尼安说道。  
“哈。”艾默里克短促地低笑了一声，确认似的问道：“所以，你还想和我在一起？”  
“是。”埃斯蒂尼安的手心里渗出了汗，在光滑的铜把手上打滑，他隐隐有些莫名的预感，却又实在不明白哪里不对。艾默里克爱我，我也爱艾默里克，他这样告诉自己，我们只是遇到了一点小问题，现在我埃斯蒂尼安愿意来解决这个问题，一切都会理所应当变好的。  
“可是我不想了。”  
艾默里克平静地说道。  
“我，我不明白。”巨大的恐慌裹挟了埃斯蒂尼安，艾默里克不可能这么说，他一定是有其他意思，或者是自己听错了。艾默里克绝不可能这样对他。  
“我不愿意再跟你在一起了。”艾默里克缓慢而清晰地重复道，甚至在“不”字上轻轻加重了音调。  
埃斯蒂尼安忽然感觉不到自己的声音了，他几次试图说话，都没能成功。艾默里克似乎看出了他的困境，却只是袖手旁观，全然没有要来帮助他的意思。黑发精灵甚至又说道：“做好朋友，如果你愿意，我们当然还可以继续。你永远都是我最好的朋友，尽管我不能为你说同样的话。”  
“但是我不能再跟你在一起。请你理解，我的能力终究是有限的。”  
他这样平静地说着，碧蓝的眼眸仍旧专注而认真地与埃斯蒂尼安目光相接，与他们曾经一起度过的无数个日夜毫无二致，让埃斯蒂尼安仍旧感到了被深爱和另眼相看的错觉。  
“为什么？”埃斯蒂尼安全力挣扎也只能说出这样一句话，“为什么？你不再爱我了吗？”  
“爱你太累了，埃斯蒂尼安，太累了。”艾默里克轻轻拨开了埃斯蒂尼安攥着门把的手，安静地拉开了门。

埃斯蒂尼安被找到的时候已经干掉了第十六瓶酒，龙骑士醉醺醺地抬手一推，正好按在光战饱胀的胸肌上，惊得光战倒退了一大步，几乎毛都炸起来。  
“别喝了！”  
情绪稳定下来的光战劈手躲下埃斯蒂尼安手里的酒瓶，龙骑士抬起头来，目光却清明犀利一如往常。光战松了口气，说道：“知道你酒量好，也不是这个灌法。”  
“你怎么来了，艾默里克让你来的？”埃斯蒂尼安夺回酒瓶，倒是没再继续喝了。  
“雅伯里克让我来的。”光战想说什么又忍住了，只在旁边坐下来，暗自希望埃斯蒂尼安不会想起来问雅伯里克怎么会知道他的情况。  
酒精对埃斯蒂尼安还是造成了一定的影响，他没有想起来问刁钻的问题，只是不在意地点了点头，打了个酒嗝，随后眉头一皱，像是胃里反酸的样子。光战机灵地敲了敲桌子，叫了些填肚子的食物来。然后又推给他一瓶清水让他漱口。  
龙骑士没有拒绝光战的好意，他沉默着把自己收拾了一下，从口袋里翻出几个硬币，头痛地拍在桌子上，跟酒保说能不能先欠着。  
“我来。他的账我来付。”光战赶快插进来，从行囊里找出钱袋替他付了账。  
“谢了，回头——”埃斯蒂尼安卡了一下，他下意识地想说“回头我找艾默里克拿了钱就还你”又半途想起来他们现在已经事实分手了。虽然自己的那点储蓄，还有津贴奖金医药费等等等等应该都还在艾默里克那里收着，议长大人也绝不会绝情到连他这点钱都不还，但是……这些年来自己对钱完全没数，艾默里克单单给自己垫酒钱怕不是就已经把龙骑士那点工资垫补完还倒贴了。  
“回头有了钱就还你。”埃斯蒂尼安头痛地说。  
“还钱是不用了，你倒是看看自己再说。”光战抱着胳膊说道，“你连回伊修加德的传送费都没了吧。喏，拿着。”他掏出一个包裹塞给揉着太阳穴的龙骑士，袋子上蓝色的徽记清楚地表明了它的来源。  
“艾默里克说如果见到你就转交给你。”  
埃斯蒂尼安愣愣地看着那个包裹，准确地说，他的包裹。两天半前他稀里糊涂地离开伊修加德时并没有记得从艾默里克家带走行李，随身的只有龙枪和口袋里那两个零钱。他一口气跑到了黄金港才停下脚步，在街头漫无目的地转了一天以后转进了这个小酒馆，就一直喝到了现在。  
“唉？你没事吧？”光战推了推他，“我知道你难过，我听他们家的管家说了……说你们彻底掰了？”  
“……”埃斯蒂尼安没想到从别人嘴里听到这句话能这么伤人，他没力气回答，只转开了头。  
“我说，那你就向前看呗，天底下比艾默里克好的也不是没有，你何必把自己弄成这样？”  
“……我警告你，你别打他主意。”埃斯蒂尼安忽然说。  
“什——不是，我说你还真是——”光战举起手来，“这么跟你说吧，你管不着我。我要打他主意呢现在也跟你没关系了。”  
他说的毫不留情，反而让埃斯蒂尼安愣了一愣才反应过来，一股无名怒火从脚底窜了上来，却又中途被绝望浇凉。  
光说的其实没错，他确实没有立场去管。  
“不过呢。”光战的手按回桌面上，似乎在斟酌什么似的有节奏地用手指敲击着：“至少短时间内我是不会想了。”  
“艾默里克很不好，瞎子都能看出来的不好。我怀疑他有几天没睡觉了，跟我说话的时候嗓子哑得厉害。他那个样子，活像是被人摘了心一样，就算我想泡他也下不去手啊。”  
埃斯蒂尼安心里咯噔了一下，像是心脏忽然跳乱了几拍。他从没想过艾默里克会有这么大的反应，毕竟拒绝自己的是他，请他离开子爵府的也是他，怎么会呢？岂有审判者比受刑者更痛苦的道理？如果他那么痛苦，又为什么要看着自己受折磨？  
“怎么会……”  
“很明显啊，他就是过不去你这个坎。”光战像看傻子一样看他，“不然呢，难道还能是因为天穹街进度太快了他发不出工资愁的？”  
“可是他已经……我去找他，跟他说，跟他说我爱他，但是他说他不愿意再跟我在一起。”埃斯蒂尼安喃喃道，“艾默里克……他怎么会，他凭什么？！”  
“诶，诶你冷静一点。”光战看着明显进入混乱状态的埃斯蒂尼安也有点惊吓到，“你刚才说，你去跟艾默里克表白了？”  
“不是你说要表达的吗？”埃斯蒂尼安忽然发现了什么似的，扭头盯住光战：“是你说爱他就应该表达出来，表达出来他就会正常了。是你说的。是你说的！”  
光战难以察觉地稍微往后挪动了一点，才反驳道：“我说的是表现，表现出来你爱他。艾默里克不可能不为所动。”  
“我说了，我说了我爱他，可是他不相信。”埃斯蒂尼安烦躁地拨开桌子上的包裹，那些蓝色的家徽太过刺眼，让他每次看到都不得不回想起子爵府的墙纸也是同样的花色。这回忆也让他痛苦。  
“我爱你。埃斯蒂尼安，我爱你。”光战忽然说道。真诚地望着龙骑士的眼睛。  
“什么玩意？”埃斯蒂尼安被枪戳了似的，不适地在座位上调整了一下姿势。  
“你看你信吗？”光摊开手，“我说的不也很真诚？你信吗？用嘴说有屁用？”  
“除了那个草原蠢货，我这辈子再也没见过比你更不开窍的活人了。”光战看着埃斯蒂尼安从茫然渐渐变得若有所思的脸惋惜地摇头，“亏了你这么好看一张脸，白瞎了，真的白瞎了。我以为你就是个破鼓我也能打出个哆来咪法了，没想到你离彻底没救就差这么一丁点儿。”  
他用手指比着一个细到看不见的缝：“别误解我，我说你还不是彻底没救不是因为你本人，是因为艾默里克确实爱你爱得要死。不胡说，我见到他的时候，他的脸色跟死人也没有差太远了。”

“您又何必非要这样呢？您明明还是非常爱他。”老管家端着托盘站在床边，敦促着艾默里克将碗里的汤喝完。  
“已经过去了，您就不要总纠缠不放了。”艾默里克避而不答，将空碗放回托盘上，把被子拉到脖子下面，又伸手去摸索阅读用的眼镜。  
“露琪亚小姐今天不会带公文过来。”老管家将托盘放在床头柜上，又拿走了艾默里克床上的小桌子：“她也认为您需要休息。已经为您请了假。”  
“好吧，那我看一会儿闲书总可以吧？”艾默里克咳嗽了一声，又向被子里滑了一点儿。  
“您三天没有好好睡觉了，算上开会那一天，四天，我强烈建议您服用一点安神药剂然后立刻就寝。”老管家不卑不亢地说。  
“我不想喝。”艾默里克皱着眉，“那种药会让我几天都脑子不清醒。”  
“您再这样下去就不是几天脑子不清醒的问题了。”老管家从口袋里摸出一个水晶瓶，坚持塞进艾默里克手里：“恕我直言，您不该让埃斯蒂尼安阁下离开。”  
他忽然这么说道，艾默里克毫无防备，几乎局促起来，被子外面苍白的手绞紧了，随即又勉强控制住，低声回答道：“我已经跟您解释过了。我不能再跟埃斯蒂尼安继续之前的关系，如果您关心我的身心健康，您就应该理解我这么做的原因。”  
“您的担心和害怕我都非常理解，但是正是因为关心您的健康，我才这样说。”老管家将床尾的毯子披在议长肩上，又说道：“埃斯蒂尼安阁下不懂的，您可以教给他，他没有想到的，您可以告诉他，您不希望他做的，可以劝他改正。但是您不应该这样让他什么都不明白地离开，这对您和他的伤害都太大了。”  
“当年我刚刚，刚刚开始跟埃斯蒂尼安……您是最反对的，为什么今天又？”艾默里克无法跟老管家饱含温柔谴责的目光对视，只好低头盯着被子上的一个花纹说道。  
“那时候我认为您陷得不深，那种感情只是一时的迷恋，以您的身份和抱负来讲，当然是与门当户对的大家闺秀结成夫妻最为合适，一位志同道合的妻子能够让您非常幸福，比如安德瓦希尔小姐。”老管家说道，“但是经过这么多年，我看着您走到今天这里，看着您与埃斯蒂尼安阁下的关系发展成今天这样，我只能得出一个非常遗憾的结论。  
“无论有没有埃斯蒂尼安阁下，您都会是伊修加德有史以来最伟大的改革家，或许也是最伟大的政治家。  
“您不必奇怪我为什么这样在意埃斯蒂尼安阁下，实话讲，我根本不关心他过得如何，我只是希望您幸福。您是我看着长大的，就像是我的孩子一样，如果跟埃斯蒂尼安阁下决裂对您有好处，我不会允许他再进入这个家门半步。  
“但是很遗憾，我认为没有埃斯蒂尼安阁下，您的后半生不会幸福，至少不会有您应得的那样幸福。”  
老管家说完，稍微欠了欠身，吹灭床头的蜡烛后安静地走出了房门，将陷入了沉思的黑发精灵一人留在了寂静的黑暗中。

埃斯蒂尼安被光战拽进客房里按着在榻榻米上休息。他全然没有睡意，但光战也不知道从哪里弄来的安神药剂，或者说睡眠剧毒药，趁他不注意就迎面给他喷了一脸。神智渐渐模糊间他看到光战拉开了衣橱的门，嘟囔着：“这什么鬼旅店？从来不打扫卫生的吗？这不知道哪个流浪汉的包还塞在这里。”  
他说着拖出一个破破烂烂的包裹，埃斯蒂尼安的余光扫到，被药剂拖坠着的神智忽然一清：“拿过来。”  
“哈罗妮的紧身小背心啊！吓死我了！你怎么还没睡着？！”被吓了一跳的光骂骂咧咧地将包裹丢过来。  
埃斯蒂尼安使劲眨着眼让自己保持清醒，他认出了那个包裹，心脏忽然不受控制地狂跳起来，手指几乎颤抖地打不开那个水手结。  
那封信果然还在，艾默里克寄给他的最后一封。  
“埃斯蒂尼安，  
见信好。距离上一次给你写信已经过了两个星期，我很想念你，你有多久没有回伊修加德了呢？不，请不要把这句话理解为催促或抱怨，我知道你有自己的事情要做。是不是有帮助了很多人，看到了很多没见过的风景呢？我这里一切都好，工作也很顺利，下次你回来的时候也许可以看到伊修加德新建的城区了。  
说到这个，其实我有比新城区更想跟你一起去的地方。你去过黑衣森林的大圣堂吗？虽然信仰战女神的伊修加德人很少寻求其他神明的祝福，但我一直觉得那是一个美好的地方。有很多相爱的人在那里缔结了契约，是艾欧泽亚大陆上最圣洁的地方之一。如果你有一两天空闲，愿不愿意和我一起去那里看看呢？我知道你不喜欢写信，如果你愿意的话，恋人节那天，我们在大审门见面好不好？

等你的到来，  
艾默里克”

埃斯蒂尼安抬起手又放下，觉得自己此生从未在敲一扇门前有过如此犹豫。龙骑士不得不承认，尽管在他三十多年的人生里这种情况少见到几乎从未发生，但此刻他很害怕。  
他害怕再一次听到艾默里克拒绝他。  
龙骑士不畏惧流血和死亡，他的恐惧很多年以前就被愤怒完全取代，那是支撑他走到今天的动力。但是这种恐惧完全不同，它不能被克服，因为埃斯蒂尼安没有掌控它的权力，这权力完全系于另一人之手。  
如果艾默里克再看着他的眼睛说一遍我不想跟你在一起了，甚至，如果艾默里克说我不再爱你了，他要怎么办呢？他已经知道自己无法跟这样的事实共存，他甚至想不明白在艾默里克采取这样极端而决绝的手段离开之前，自己是怎样满足于他们之间若即若离的关系而平稳地生活下去的。  
门忽然开了。  
老管家面无表情地打开门，冲他礼貌性地欠了欠身，伸出一只手做出了请的手势。  
“艾……艾默里克在家吗？”埃斯蒂尼安局促地问。  
“老爷在休息，他病了好几天了。”老管家关上门，毫无征兆地忽然又说道：“您来的目的是什么呢？上次老爷跟您见面之后一直病到了现在，如果您没有什么必要的理由，我认为他现在需要平静的休息。”  
埃斯蒂尼安猝不及防地被刺到。光跟他说过艾默里克很不好，但他没想到身体一向健康，又一向轻易不会请假的艾默里克会病到晚上七点多就卧床。是因为他们上次的见面吗？如果跟自己决裂让他痛苦到这个地步，他又为什么……  
只有一种可能，艾默里克认为接受自己的表白可能会让他在将来比现在更加痛苦。  
埃斯蒂尼安觉得眩晕，觉得没有办法在老管家平静而隐含谴责的目光中站稳。艾默里克爱他这已经毫无疑问，而自己在这漫长的十几年间竟没有给过艾默里克分毫对未来的希望，以至于他宁可选择现在就将自己拒之门外，来避免将来可能给他带来的更大的伤害。  
艾默里克是如何爱一个他相信不会使他幸福的人呢？  
埃斯蒂尼安小声问：“是什，什么病？”  
“谁也说不上来。医生和占星院的术士都来看过，只说是憔悴过度需要休养。”老管家平铺直叙地回答道，“我认为是出于心碎。”  
“我知道您几天前离开了伊修加德，我可以问问是什么原因让您再次来访吗？”  
“我……我听光说他不太好，想来看看他。”埃斯蒂尼安回答不上来，手指在口袋里攥着信：“我还找到了一封……嗯，他给我的信。”  
“是恋人节之前的那封吗？”老管家几不可闻地叹了口气。  
“您当时为什么没有回来呢？老爷在大审门等了整整一天，还是我去把他硬劝回来的。”老管家没有说的是自那之后艾默里克就无声无息地开始调整自己的生活，他做的当然很不明显，但老管家照顾了他三十多年，实在对他太过熟悉。表面上看去黑发精灵也许只是将肉馅点心换成了饼干和蛋糕，但同时他也笑得越来越少，花更多的时间在无休止的工作上，并且越来越经常轻微的发呆。  
但在艾默里克明确地对龙骑士说出那句话前，这一切都还是缓慢的，几乎隐形的。在那晚过后，像是长久的痛苦终于蓄足力气给了他重重一击，艾默里克在身体功能一切正常的情况下肉眼可见地虚弱下去，几天时间而已，他已经需要镇定药剂才能勉强安静的入睡了。  
“我……”埃斯蒂尼安其实想不起当时在做什么。他当然读了那封信，但是似乎并没有太放在心上，艾默里克以前也时不时发出一些邀请和建议，有时候只是单纯地感叹想跟他一起旅行冒险，有时候会说类似于去博雷尔家在某处的庄园度过星芒节之类。一些时候埃斯蒂尼安会赴约，另一些时候不会，这看似从来不是个问题，艾默里克也从来没抱怨过他失约。  
他当时为什么会那么迟钝，如果那一天艾默里克见到自己，或许自己仍旧不会那么轻易想明白他们的关系，但至少黑发精灵不会绝望到做出这样决绝的选择。  
“如果您只是想来说一些好听话，给老爷一点不切实际的幻想，但并不打算做出什么改变和努力，我希望您现在就离开，以后也不要再来接近老爷。”老管家平静地说，“您会害死他的。”  
“我不是！我……我想明白了，我不会再像以前那样……”埃斯蒂尼安仓皇地辩解，“我以前不懂……我想学会怎么爱他。”他说不下去了，贫瘠的语言无法表达他在此刻的心情，龙骑士只好转而说道：  
“我可以看看他吗？我不会吵醒他的。”  
老管家审视地盯着他看了一会儿，又轻微地叹了口气，点了点头：“老爷刚刚喝了药，现在应该睡着了。”  
“谢谢。”埃斯蒂尼安提起一口气跑上楼梯，轻手轻脚地推开艾默里克的卧室门。  
黑发精灵果然已经睡着了。他躺在一大堆枕头和毯子中间，脸上带着一点像发热似的红晕，拳曲的黑发堆积在脸侧，嘴唇干干的，带着一脸明显的病容。埃斯蒂尼安无声无息地在床边坐下，看着他无意识地皱着眉，伸出舌尖舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。  
龙骑士的余光看到了床头放着的水杯和毛巾。他用毛巾浸了水，轻轻在艾默里克的嘴唇上沾了沾。  
黑发精灵的眉头舒展开了一点点。埃斯蒂尼安这才发现自己几乎从没好好看过睡着的艾默里克。他们滚过无数次床单，但像这样安静地看着黑发精灵沉睡的样子还是第一次。他看起来比清醒的时候更像年轻的，刚加入神殿骑士团不久的艾默里克，可能是因为那双碧蓝的眼睛闭合着吧，年轻时候的他眼睛里没有那么多思虑和情绪。  
埃斯蒂尼安替他拉了拉被子，准备起身离开。黑发精灵忽然翻了个身面向埃斯蒂尼安的方向，喃喃道：“几点了？”  
龙骑士吓了一跳，下意识回答道：“七点多。”仔细一看才发现艾默里克并没有醒，只是在嘟嘟囔囔地说梦话。  
“我再……再等一会儿。”艾默里克的眉头又紧紧地皱起来，“三个小时才……过去。”  
埃斯蒂尼安凑近了一点，听他接下去又说道：“埃斯蒂尼安……会回来……”  
龙骑士浑身激灵了一下，意识到艾默里克梦到了什么。  
“我没有在等……不是在等……”他似乎在对梦里的其他人说什么，“嗯……恋人节……愉快。”  
“你也愉快……”他在梦里点头，随后又猛地翻了个身，几乎听不清在说什么了。  
埃斯蒂尼安绕到床的另一侧俯身下去，拨开随着翻身盖住了黑发精灵小半个脸的毯子，艾默里克忽然伸手一抓，打在了埃斯蒂尼安的手背上，随即抓住了他的手，用力攥紧。  
“好多人啊……”他胡乱拉着埃斯蒂尼安的手揉了揉眼睛，“恋人……冒险者……都回家了。”  
“唔……埃斯蒂尼安……他很远。”  
“要比较……久……”  
埃斯蒂尼安半跪在床边，月光透过窗子照亮了艾默里克的小半张脸，被眼角一颗晶莹的液体吸收，显出一点点幽暗的反光。龙骑士几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，他屏住呼吸凑近，轻轻吻在眼角。  
咸的。  
“……不会回来了。”艾默里克忽然说道。  
埃斯蒂尼安的手还被他紧紧地攥着，黑发精灵的眼睛也还闭着，但在这最深沉的梦境里，埃斯蒂尼安仍旧听出了这句话里难以排解的失望和痛苦。艾默里克的眼角涌出了更多泪水，但依然毫无声息。他沉默着在本应无人知晓的梦境里流泪，像是这是他最后的自尊和堡垒。  
埃斯蒂尼安轻轻地说：“我回来了。”

艾默里克醒来时没有立刻睁开眼睛，他觉得自己做了一个过于真实的梦，以至于让他现在都有点弄不清自己究竟有没有醒来。  
比如他明显不是自己一个人，他的侧脸贴着某人的胸膛，有一只手环着他的肩膀搂着他的背，这个身体暖烘烘的，很熨帖，如果是梦的话可以算得上一个美梦。他好几天没有睡得安稳，昨天晚上虽然也做了一夜的梦，睡得倒很好，甚至觉得低烧也退得差不多了。  
睁开眼睛的时候他发现自己没有在做梦，他确实蜷缩在一个人怀里，这个人不是别人，正是几天前离开伊修加德的前任苍天之龙骑士。  
“埃斯蒂尼安？！”艾默里克立刻手脚并用地向后退去，他的动作弄醒了龙骑士，埃斯蒂尼安坐起身来，看着皱着眉头退到床另一边才停下来的黑发精灵。  
“你怎么回来了？你怎么进来的？”艾默里克条件反射性看了看锁得严严实实的窗户，“管家给你开的门？”  
“嗯，你烧退了吗？”埃斯蒂尼安探过身来摸了摸他的额头，满意道：“好多了。”  
“我在问你问题。”艾默里克没来得及躲开他的触碰，僵硬着回答道。  
“是管家让我进来的。你昨晚睡得不安稳，我不放心你一个人呆着。”  
“……”艾默里克没想到他这样避重就轻，龙骑士既然坦坦荡荡，他也做不出像少女在房间里发现陌生男人一样尖叫质问的举动，只好俯身去够床尾的衣服，一边说道：“我现在没事了。你可以不用看着我。”  
“好。”埃斯蒂尼安掀开被子下了床，帮着将衣服一件一件递给艾默里克，然后问道：“有胃口吗？我去弄点早饭？”  
“够了埃斯蒂尼安，你到底搞哪一出？”艾默里克胡乱穿上了衣服皱眉问道，“我以为我已经说得很明白了。”  
“我希望你赶快好起来，这有什么不对？就算只是朋友，我也可以关心你的健康。”埃斯蒂尼安披上外衣，不屈不挠地问道：“煎蛋和吐司？我只会做这个，不过你想吃其他的话我也可以出门去看看。”  
艾默里克给他弄得没脾气：“我什么也不想吃。不要不经邀请就随便进别人的卧室，你再这样我要锁门了。”  
“不吃东西病怎么可能好。那就煎蛋吐司。最多可以喝一点甜红茶。”埃斯蒂尼安自顾自说道，“你再躺一会儿，我拿上来。”  
“你没听到吗？我要锁门了！”艾默里克揉着额头没好气地说。  
“那我让管家送上来。”埃斯蒂尼安忽然凑近，拉开艾默里克的手，亲了亲被黑发精灵揉得发红的眉心：“好好休息，我晚上再来看你。”  
他说完几步走出了门，消失不见了。

艾默里克不知道埃斯蒂尼安究竟是什么意思，他也不愿意去想。这么多年来揣测身边人的想法并没有给他带来什么好结果。何况病了这几天工作进度落后了很多，勤勉的议长大人自觉昨晚一夜好睡精神恢复了不少，立刻就决定去办公室干活。  
也许是下意识的，他不愿意去想，是不是因为昨夜埃斯蒂尼安在身边所以自己才睡得安稳，甚至是不是因为埃斯蒂尼安承诺了晚上还会再来，所以自己仓皇地想要逃避到工作中去？  
露琪亚见到上司进门来的时候露出了极为不赞同的表情。  
“您不应该这样做。”她直截了当地说，“您的健康对伊修加德非常重要，请您立刻回去休息。”  
“我已经痊愈了，状态很好。”艾默里克眼都不眨地说道，“我只是来稍微补上一些文书工作，没有什么其他重要的安排，不会很累的。”  
“我可以把文书送到您家里，您没必要自己跑这一趟。”  
“稍微活动一下也挺好。今天不见客，我去小书房好了。”他说着快步走进了书房，像是害怕露琪亚会进一步追问什么似的。事实上女骑士确实想问他一些事，只是并不是关于艾默里克心里想的那个人。  
“安德瓦希尔女伯爵已经在着手推进跟森都的接触了。这是艾因哈特家发来的草案。”她跟进小书房将手里封着火漆的文件放下，“另外女伯爵取消了下午跟您的茶歇。”  
“不是早就应该取消了吗？今天我不见客。”  
“不，她取消了以后每周四下午的茶歇，据说是认为需要面对面做的工作已经完成，不必要再浪费双方的宝贵时间。”  
“是吗？”艾默里克轻轻皱起了眉，浏览了一遍草案，出乎意料地，女伯爵似乎不仅仅将此视为艾因哈特家另一项投资，她的提案中慷慨地提出愿意将项目流程和账目完全公开，以激励和帮助其他希望和森都合作发展的伊修加德居民。  
“唔……无论她个人对我有什么看法，至少我们的立场目前是一致的。”黑发精灵将文件放下，啜了一口女骑士端来的饮品，皱起眉头看向杯子里：“这是什么？”  
“是精力补剂，医生说了您现在不能饮用茶或咖啡一类提神物。”露琪亚答道，丝毫没有想要让步的意思。  
“……现在是早上九点，就算喝茶也不会影响睡眠。”艾默里克放下了杯子，眼神不自觉瞟向放置糖浆的小橱柜。  
“您看起来不需要提神，如果感到困倦，我强烈建议您立刻回家休息。”露琪亚粉碎了顶头上司的反抗，并又投下一击：“医生说您也不适宜摄入过甜的食物或饮料，所以我将糖浆临时收进厨房了。”  
艾默里克举起双手：“只要看完这几天积压的文件我立刻去休息，可以吗？”  
露琪亚满意地点了点头，关上门走了。  
补上积压的工作并没有花费艾默里克太长时间，午饭刚过不久他就签完了最后一份文件，嫌弃地看了一眼只喝了一口的精力药剂，揉着肩膀起身走到窗边，打开了覆满彩绘的玻璃窗。伊修加德的夏天并不炎热，但足够一些耐寒的植物绽放花朵。总部的中庭花园里种了不少花树，艾默里克的窗子刚好在一株大树下，粉紫色的花朵挤挤挨挨地盛开，几乎遮挡得看不到外面的景色了。  
但艾默里克仍旧一眼就看到了一个非常熟悉的身影。  
白发精灵坐在树枝分叉的地方，似乎是在朝他的窗户里张望，却又不知为何没有直接跳进来。发现窗子打开了以后，他抬头急切地看过来，正好撞上艾默里克的眼神。龙骑士的眼神转了转，似乎是在看房间里还有没有别人。  
艾默里克垂下眼睛，默默关上了窗户。  
他实在不明白埃斯蒂尼安。  
如果放到几年前，甚至几个月前，他都会对埃斯蒂尼安的示好欣喜若狂，但是现在，在他决定要放过彼此之后，埃斯蒂尼安不但做出了自己从来没有想过会发生在他身上的举动，甚至来到他面前笨拙然而孤注一掷地表达爱意。过去的十几年间艾默里克一直认为龙骑士非常好懂，他直率，简单，富有效率，从不会花心思去思考无益的感情问题。艾默里克承认自己正是被这样的埃斯蒂尼安吸引，所以最终自己可悲的失败实际上是咎由自取。埃斯蒂尼安从来没有承诺过什么，他甚至没有变过，在一切未开始之前他就是这样，是艾默里克盲目地，一厢情愿地决定爱他，埃斯蒂尼安并没有要求他这么做。  
所以当艾默里克决定要放弃的时候，他其实并没有怎么思考过埃斯蒂尼安会有什么样的反应。  
事实上，龙骑士这样剧烈的挣扎和不适应，才是远远超出了艾默里克预期的范畴。他猜测埃斯蒂尼安可能会生几天气，骂他一顿，也许烦躁了就跑出去三年五载不会回来，甚至他也可能并不会在意，只是惋惜一下他们之间算得上非常不错的性爱。龙骑士这样强烈的反应让艾默里克措手不及，他直愣愣砸到面前的那句我爱你险些击破了议长铜墙铁壁一样的自制力，他不得不从白发精灵面前走开才能找回自己的理智，带着委屈和泪水的回应其实已经到了嘴边，但是艾默里克不能再次盲目地，一厢情愿地让埃斯蒂尼安无知无觉地承诺他很可能并不明白的东西。  
清醒的人胆子总是比较小。艾默里克无奈地想。他没有一秒钟责怪过埃斯蒂尼安，爱一个人原该爱他的全部。但是艾默里克也应当有自我保护的权力。  
埃斯蒂尼安眼看着艾默里克挪开了视线关上了窗户。不过房间里似乎没有别人，这勉强算得上是个好消息。龙骑士跳下树去，绕到总部正门前，他不知道自己是不是应当进去找艾默里克，黑发精灵把不想要见他的意思表达得很明显。  
“埃斯蒂尼安阁下？”一个欢快的女孩子声音叫道。  
龙骑士回头，发现是那天被派去子爵府送花的小姑娘，她今天没有捧着花了，只夹着一叠厚厚的漆封文件。  
“……你是安德……女伯爵家的那位？”埃斯蒂尼安记不住拗口的姓氏，皱着眉问道。  
“是的，我是安德瓦希尔小姐的侍女。您也来见艾默里克大人吗？”女孩子屈膝行了个礼，好奇地问道：“为什么不进去呢？”  
“没什么事，不打扰他了。”埃斯蒂尼安随口敷衍道。  
“那我进去啦，小姐说这些文件都很重要，不能耽搁。”女孩子又稍微行了个礼准备进门，埃斯蒂尼安忽然问道：“伯爵小姐自己怎么不来？”  
“啊，我也不知道呢。艾默里克大人病了好几天，小姐的事也就压了好几天，今天听说大人回来上班，就赶快派我来送文件了。”  
“这样。”埃斯蒂尼安皱着眉思考起来，连他也看得出女伯爵对艾默里克很有好感，他们甚至开始用名字称呼对方了。艾默里克病了几天，一般人难道不应该趁虚而入多加关心才对吗？这又是什么套路？  
露琪亚出门来的时候正好撞到站在原地沉思的龙骑士，女副官惊讶地行了个礼，问道：“您怎么在这儿？”  
“没什么，路过。”埃斯蒂尼安说道，“那个女伯爵又找艾默里克什么事？”  
他问得生硬唐突，露琪亚却没有露出惊讶的表情，只是简要地说：“女伯爵取消了跟艾默里克大人的每周会面，刚才只是派人来送一些项目的实时进度。”  
“她……她不是很喜欢艾默里克吗？”  
“据我所知，自从子爵府那次晚餐过后，女伯爵对艾默里克大人的兴趣就仅限于公事了。也许那次会面不是特别顺利吧。”露琪亚行了个礼，“原谅我不应当对上司的私生活过多猜测。”她说着告别离去了。  
埃斯蒂尼安努力回忆，艾默里克和女伯爵饭后在书房呆了很久，艾默里克甚至读了诗给她听，怎么也不能算是不顺利，简直顺利得下一步订婚都顺理成章。她又为什么忽然地放弃了追求艾默里克呢？  
连艾默里克读的诗都……埃斯蒂尼安从来记不住什么诗歌，但艾默里克沉静声音读出的那句“创伤会平复，而我将寻到另一个合我心意的人”却像刀刻在骨髓里一样，渐渐成为埃斯蒂尼安梦魇的一部分。  
难道女伯爵发觉了什么？他孤注一掷向艾默里克表白之前，她发觉了什么？什么能让她干脆地放弃艾默里克这样一个近乎完美的结婚对象？  
啊。  
埃斯蒂尼安爱艾默里克跟她毫无关系，她也没有任何理由介意。但是艾默里克爱埃斯蒂尼安这样的理由，足够一个高傲挑剔又自信不需要依靠别人保持地位的上位者打消一切关于婚姻的念头。  
即使是在艾默里克读出诀别的诗句时，她还是敏锐地发觉了这掩埋在灰烬之下正炽烈燃烧着的事实。  
想清楚这件事后，埃斯蒂尼安立刻就想要见到艾默里克。  
他这么想了，也这么做了。他在走廊里与送文件的小姑娘擦肩而过，龙骑士飞奔的脚步丝毫没有停留，小姑娘只觉得一阵风擦过肩膀，转头去看埃斯蒂尼安已经消失在尽头。她耸了耸肩嘀咕道：“小姐说的看来是真的啊。”  
看到艾默里克的那一瞬间埃斯蒂尼安还是语塞了。他有一万种想要说给黑发精灵听的情绪，可是没有一种成功诉诸于语言。他只能胡乱地蹦出一些不连贯的词语，艾默里克不得不打断他问道：“你到底想说什么？”  
“……女伯爵……她也知道！她退出……因为她知道！”埃斯蒂尼安用尽全力也只能组织出这样的话。  
“知道什么？”  
“她知道，知道你爱的是我！”龙骑士走近一步，他的嘴唇轻微地颤抖着，像是不明白艾默里克为什么还没理解自己的意思，急于向他剖白清楚，于是脸都泛着红，不是因为运动，而是因为剧烈起伏的情绪，甚至连额角都渗出了一点汗珠。  
艾默里克叹了一口气：“然后呢？”  
“连她，她都知道！为什么你——”  
“你以为我不知道吗？”艾默里克几乎笑起来了，他平静地说着，像是给孩子解释一道显而易见的题目：“我从来没有说过我不爱你。事实上，我确实爱过，还爱着，甚至将来也还可能继续爱你。”  
埃斯蒂尼安晃了一晃，像是巨大的沉重的压力压得他站不稳似的，连挣扎着说话都做不到了。  
“我只是放弃用我的爱束缚你了。我从来没有成功过，我用尽全力也只做到了能够让自己不那么痛苦，但是你看，我不想改变你。束缚你的自由也会让我痛苦，如果我爱你，我理所应当爱你的全部，不是吗？”  
“坦率地讲，我想要普通人的恋爱关系，普通人的婚姻，但是你不是普通人。我们想要的一直都不一样。”他这样说道，似乎已经释然：“我要向你道歉，许多年来我从来没有清楚地跟你说过我的想法，可能让你误以为我们的想法一致。把你置于这种境地不是我的本意，我原以为自己能够体面地离开。”  
“所以我们相爱……也不重要？你还是不愿意和我在一起。”埃斯蒂尼安恍惚地说。  
“相爱只是关系中的一部分，埃斯蒂尼安，两个人想要在一起，各自都要牺牲很多东西。我说过，我不想改变你。”  
“如果是我自己想改变呢？”埃斯蒂尼安忽然抬头死死地盯住了黑发精灵湛蓝的眼睛，“你能够做这样的牺牲，凭什么认定我就不能呢？”

艾默里克看起来像是想要说什么又没能说出口，他的嘴唇也在轻微地颤抖，蓝得惊人的眼睛里蓄起一点光。但与埃斯蒂尼安近乎发热一样的脸色相比，他的脸上反而迅速地褪去了血色，几乎可以用惨白来形容了。  
埃斯蒂尼安盯着他，不明白为什么自己的话会让他看起来甚至比刚才还要难过。龙骑士下定了决心的事情很难改变，他想要跟艾默里克好好地在一起，为此他愿意涉足之前从未想象和试图理解的东西。艾默里克说他想要普通人的恋爱，普通人的婚姻，埃斯蒂尼安不知道那些应该什么样，但是有一点他很清楚，他想要艾默里克，不仅仅出于肉体关系或者艾默里克对他的种种体贴照顾，而是想要这个人，想要跟他共享自己的人生。  
“别许诺这样的话。”艾默里克终于挣扎出来一句，“别这样。你不明白……”  
“我不明白的，你可以教我。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“我想学。”  
“你现在想，也许吧。但是总有一天，甚至也许很快你就会厌倦的。我不是……”黑发精灵的声音哽了一哽，似乎说一句这样的话就是硬生生从身体里抽一根骨头：“我不是适合你的伴侣。如果，如果过一段时间，等到你现在这些，这些冲动都过去了，跟我在一起变成一种对你的折磨，你让我怎么办呢？ "   
“算我请求你，继续你的旅程吧，过几天你冷静下来，就会想明白的。”他这样说着，脸色白得像个死人，甚至微微倚靠上办公桌边缘，像是不堪身上的重压一样。  
“别。”埃斯蒂尼安刚要张嘴说话，艾默里克就打断道：“别。”  
“我要休息一会儿。”他又突兀地说道，“请给我一点空间。”  
埃斯蒂尼安不肯走，他无声地站在几步开外，看着艾默里克深深陷入宽大的办公椅里面，手用力揉着额角。他揉了很长时间，用力到指尖都发白，却一直没有抬起头来，反而呼吸声逐渐粗重，像是在忍受什么剧烈的疼痛。埃斯蒂尼安完全愣住了，他想要走过去查看，却又害怕艾默里克喝止他，竟然僵住了片刻。  
露琪亚进来的时候吓了一跳，顾不上问雕像一样愣在原地的龙骑士怎么回事，几步绕到桌子后面拉开一个小抽屉，抓出一瓶药丸打开倒了几粒塞进议长嘴里，艾默里克咳嗽了几声，缓慢地摇了摇头：“没事了，谢谢你，露琪亚。”  
“您必须立刻回家休息。”露琪亚松了口气，“我这就联系管家先生派人来接您。”  
“到底怎么回事？！”埃斯蒂尼安一口气顺了过来，立刻绕过来拿起药瓶查看。  
“医生说是一种不定时发作的神经性疼痛，现在还没有什么办法根治。”露琪亚难过地说，“是压力过大导致的。”  
“只是最近缺乏休息，歇一歇就好了。”艾默里克说，“何况也很少发作。”  
“我强烈要求您休假至少一周，直到医生说您可以回来工作为止。”露琪亚坚持道。  
“你有这个问题多久了？”埃斯蒂尼安紧紧攥着药瓶，瓶身上的标签表明这是一种止痛剂，并不能治疗任何病症，只能暂时地舒缓疼痛。  
“大概快一年了。”艾默里克没有回答，出声的是露琪亚：“而且这几个月发作得明显频繁了。”  
“快一年了，你都没有告诉我？”埃斯蒂尼安难以置信，“你打算瞒我多久？ "  
“伊修加德最好的医生也没有什么办法，告诉你又有什么用呢？何况……”艾默里克没有说下去了，埃斯蒂尼安紧紧抿着唇，猜到了他没说出来的话。  
何况一年的时间我只见过你三次。  
“我送你回家。”埃斯蒂尼安低声说，“你必须休息。”艾默里克没有再坚持拒绝，疼痛似乎消耗掉了他大部分精力，让他无力再与埃斯蒂尼安或者露琪亚争执。只是当埃斯蒂尼安想要搀扶他的时候，黑发精灵躲了一下，坚持说疼痛已经过去，他可以自己走回去。  
埃斯蒂尼安于是沉默着跟随在艾默里克镇定一如往常的步子后面回到了子爵府。老管家已经知道了消息，站在门口焦急地张望着，艾默里克一进门就被他催着换了衣服去卧室躺下，还被逼着喝了一点睡眠药剂，几乎是片刻后就坠入了梦境。  
埃斯蒂尼安坐在床边，茫然地注视着艾默里克刚喝过的睡眠药剂，他知道黑发精灵的床头柜里有外伤药，但没想到他已经到了要在身边准备速效镇痛剂的地步。在埃斯蒂尼安没有意识到的时间里，艾默里克究竟经历了多少呢？  
他想要证明给艾默里克看自己也有爱他的能力，但现在他发现如果艾默里克不主动分享，他对黑发精灵的生活几乎完全不了解。他知道很多关于艾默里克的事情，这是当然的，他们毕竟相识这么久。但几乎所有他所知关于艾默里克的东西都或多或少起源于与他自己有关的事。比如爱吃甜，来源于当小兵的时候艾默里克会用猎物跟他换补给里配发的糖，比如厨艺不错，来源于管家不在时艾默里克为两人准备的晚餐。甚至连他的生日，也是认识的第一年黑发精灵送给他一把锋利的短刀时说是两天前别人送的生日礼物，埃斯蒂尼安才因着那把刀记住了艾默里克的生日。  
除此以外，他还能记得的关于艾默里克的事就不太多了。埃斯蒂尼安绝望地发现，如果自己是艾默里克，他也会得出相同的结论，他也不会相信自己突兀的，像是小孩子被抢走玩具以后爆发出占有欲一样的表白，会是值得纳入后半生考量的因素。你总会相信我的，我会让你相信我的。埃斯蒂尼安想。首先先要养好身体。他不能再那样过度地工作了，埃斯蒂尼安会确保这一点。

艾默里克睡得很不安稳。他喝的睡眠药剂只能保证入睡，并不能抹去那些令人疲劳的梦境。  
他总是反复地梦到埃斯蒂尼安。无论清醒的时候他用多么大的自制力控制自己不去想他，在无人的梦境里，他的龙骑士总是会出现。很多时候是实际意义上的，他的，龙骑士。比如今晚。  
梦里的埃斯蒂尼安不会花了十几年才意识到对艾默里克的感情，艾默里克也不必用尽全力才勉强成为一个省心的老相识，他们可以像普通人一样恋爱。艾默里克甚至梦到过埃斯蒂尼安穿着雪白的结婚礼服跟他携手走在白玫瑰的花路上。  
也许是出于自我保护，这些年来大部分时候，艾默里克不会记得那些好梦。  
但是在梦里的时候，艾默里克时常觉得很幸福。连呼唤爱人名字的时候都带着笑意和满溢的温柔，他叫埃斯蒂尼安的名字，反复地叫，直到梦里的埃斯蒂尼安嘟嘟囔囔地凑过来亲他，才认认真真地跟他接吻，小声含混地说我好想你。  
埃斯蒂尼安瞪着艾默里克微笑的睡脸，觉得心头酸涩得快要跳不动了。艾默里克明明非常爱他，甚至承认仍旧爱着他，却无论如何都不肯再尝试，只因为自己没能给他足够的信心。  
信任原就比爱更难。  
尤其是对艾默里克这样一个理性的分析者而言，他控制不了对埃斯蒂尼安的感情，却可以选择不再为这份感情做出任何努力，他付出的成本已经太高了，高到一旦沉没就很难再重建。某种程度上来说艾默里克比他更死脑筋，如果黑发精灵不是那样顽固，又怎么可能努力了十多年才终于头破血流地选择放弃呢。  
埃斯蒂尼安不得不承认，如果艾默里克没有转身离去，自己或许永远都无法明白他对自己意味着什么。  
但是既然已经明白了，埃斯蒂尼安同时也明白自己绝不可能放弃。如果艾默里克真的心灰意冷到不再爱他，那埃斯蒂尼安会尊重他的选择。甚至如果艾默里克能够说出那句话，埃斯蒂尼安也可以离开。只是，无论多么难过，多么决绝，多么狠心，艾默里克从来没说过“我不再爱你”。  
埃斯蒂尼安起身去吹蜡烛，骤然离开热源的黑发精灵不安地踢了踢被子，手臂无意识地抓了一下，埃斯蒂尼安回身替他拉好被子，迅速地去冲了个澡，带着热烘烘的气息钻回床上，一下就被不自觉寻找热源的精灵抱住胳膊。龙骑士不禁想，如果明早他醒来还能这样就好了。  
这一夜埃斯蒂尼安没有睡着，自从艾默里克明确表示不想继续以后，这是他唯一能碰触到黑发精灵的机会了，为此失去一夜睡眠不值一提。  
第二次在龙骑士怀里醒过来的上议长确实镇静了很多，这次他没有退到床的另一边去，只是很自然地，不着痕迹地推开了白发精灵，快速地穿好衣服走出了房门，全程甚至没有跟埃斯蒂尼安说话。  
龙骑士钻进还带着体温的被窝，心想至少他没有再说要锁门，但拒绝和无视哪个更糟糕，埃斯蒂尼安一时没有把握。挠头片刻后，他决定把这当成是一点进步。  
对自己感到满意的白发精灵陷入暖和好闻的被窝里很快睡着了，甚至没有发现管家进来打算收拾床铺。老管家发现埃斯蒂尼安睡在老爷的床上时叹了口气，想到艾默里克下楼时明显好转了不少的脸色和精神，没有打扰沉睡的龙骑士。  
“他没走？”艾默里克一边吃着面包一边状若无意地问下楼来的老管家。  
“埃斯蒂尼安阁下睡着了。”老管家回答道，“您的头还疼吗？”  
“已经没事了，我得去办公室——”  
“露琪亚小姐昨天已经替您请了一周假。院长上午会过来替您看诊，大概早饭后就会到了。”  
“我没什么大事，医生可以在我办公室看诊。”艾默里克站起身来。  
“您是害怕见到埃斯蒂尼安阁下吗？”老管家冷不丁地问。  
黑发精灵顿了顿，又坐了下来，沉思了一会儿后慢慢地说道：“现在来说，是有一点。”  
“他现在还很冲动，很可能并没有想明白究竟该怎么做。其实无论是对我还是对他，不要继续都是更好的选择。但是他现在还没冷静下来，听不进去我的话。”  
“您有没有想过，或许埃斯蒂尼安阁下已经冷静了，他现在做的就是他想明白以后的选择呢？”  
“那只能说明他还不够冷静。我了解埃斯蒂尼安，虽然看上去完全不像，也做了很多大胆的事情，但他其实是客观理性的人。如果他真的冷静了，他应该会跟我得出一样的结论。”  
“您为什么会认为，埃斯蒂尼安阁下也会认为分手对他是好事呢？无法跟互相深爱的人共度一生，他为什么会觉得是好事呢？”  
“……”艾默里克语塞了，他只是努力让自己认为，埃斯蒂尼安从未打算过跟自己共度一生，毕竟龙骑士从来没有表达过他想要拥有长期乃至终身的伴侣，即使他想要一个，也未必需要是他艾默里克。  
“……我可不敢说互相深爱。”最后黑发精灵喃喃地说。  
“您不爱他了吗？这一定是在说谎。”老管家为他倒了一杯精力药剂，“您不知道他也爱您吗？这也一定是在说谎。”  
他说得那样笃定，让黑发精灵都恍惚了起来。他勉强地说道：“爱情并不总是通往幸福，您也知道的。”  
“但没有爱情，幸福的概率就大打折扣。”老管家和蔼地说，“何况您并不擅长恋爱。埃斯蒂尼安阁下有他的问题，但您也有另一种不同类型的问题。”  
艾默里克猝不及防，他怎么也想不到老管家会忽然冒出这么一句，他条件反射地问道：“我有什么问题呢？我已经做了所有我能做的。”  
“这就是您的问题。相爱是两个人的事，是双方都需要努力的。”  
艾默里克的眼神转开了，他不习惯将这样脆弱柔软的往事拿出来摊开说：“我用尽全力也只得到这么多，如果我不这样做，也许很多年前——”  
“也许很多年前埃斯蒂尼安阁下就会意识到他需要做些什么才能留住您了。”老管家抬头看着楼梯口，“您这些年来的努力我都看在眼里，也许别人会说您过于绝情，但我明白您挣扎了多久才做出这样的决定。您做的一切都合情合理，但我的看法没有变，应该说，更加坚定了。这样放弃埃斯蒂尼安阁下，您不会幸福的。”  
“我……”艾默里克低头盯着杯子里颜色不明的药剂，“但至少，我也不会太过不幸。”  
“您是顽强勇敢的人，一切都会过去的。”老管家鞠了一躬，又稍微换了个方向轻轻欠了欠身，艾默里克回过头去，看到埃斯蒂尼安站在楼梯口，怀里抱着他的大衣。  
“这里不如卧室暖和，你披上吧。”艾默里克不知道埃斯蒂尼安听到了多少，龙骑士只是走过来将大衣抖开，安静地说。

尽管老管家和露琪亚都强烈反对，艾默里克还是坚持要在医生来之前去办公室转一圈，昨天还有几件急事压着。埃斯蒂尼安想陪他一起去，被上议长摇头拒绝了，只说很快就回来。  
龙骑士于是跟着他走到门口，塞给他一盒老管家打包好的药剂。艾默里克接过来顿了顿，轻声问：“你打算在伊修加德呆多久？你在外面……不是有很多事情等着吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安愣了一下，他确实收到了很多讨伐邀请和求助，但是这显然不是艾默里克关心的重点。艾默里克大概只是想委婉地问你还要在我家待多久。龙骑士哽了一下，低声回答：“等你病好了。”  
艾默里克没有看他，盯着手里的药剂说道：“我真的没什么事，你如果有其他事就去忙吧，不用管我。”  
“我没有比你生病更重要的事。”埃斯蒂尼安说道，“快去快回，别吹风。”  
“……好吧。”艾默里克想说什么终究又没说，离开了子爵府。  
埃斯蒂尼安于是转回来，冲老管家点头道谢。老人家摇了摇头，状似无意地说：“医生嘱咐老爷不能吃难消化的东西，老爷常吃的点心要停一停了，不过宝杖大街那家供应议院下午茶的烘焙作坊每周三早上卖很不错的牛奶酥饼，好吃也好消化，他一直很喜欢。”  
埃斯蒂尼安又感激地点了点头，抓起外套出了门。  
他没想到这家作坊门前排队的队伍这么长，几乎排出半个宝杖大街去。队伍里大多是为家庭采购的长辈和馋嘴的学龄前儿童，一名挺拔的龙骑士站在里面堪称鹤立鸡群。但埃斯蒂尼安丝毫不觉得有什么问题，只是不停地张望着，估算那个橱柜里的酥饼还能不能坚持到自己排到。  
足足过去大半个小时，埃斯蒂尼安终于离店铺只有几米远了，但排在他前面几位的一个小姑娘一口气买了足足五磅，本来就已经几乎空了的橱柜里只剩下了十几块，之后的几个人每人买了两三块后，留给埃斯蒂尼安的就只有饼渣了。  
饶是龙骑士身经百战见多识广，也实在没有办法，他问了老板不仅今天，这周都确实不能再做后沮丧地离开，却发现前面街上那个提着五磅点心哼着歌的小姑娘有一点眼熟。  
“小姐，呃，你是安，安，伯爵小姐的侍女对吗？”  
小姑娘转过头来看清了埃斯蒂尼安，圆圆的眼睛笑眯起来：“早安，龙骑士大人。”  
“你可不可以卖给我一些点心？”埃斯蒂尼安直接地问道。  
“啊，可是这是小姐点名要的，她最喜欢吃这个了，下午茶还要用它招待客人。”  
“只要几块可以吗？”埃斯蒂尼安焦急地问。  
“我不能做主呢，不过您可以自己跟小姐商量，您看她刚好出门过来了。”小姑娘轻微地用下巴指了指，埃斯蒂尼安道了声谢，几步走上前去，行了一个标准的骑士礼然后直截了当地问道：“请问您能不能让给我一些点心？”  
女伯爵愣了愣，越过他看到自家提着点心的侍女，狡黠的眼睛眨了眨：“日安，埃斯蒂尼安阁下。可我已经邀请了客人，您不能让我用空盘子招待客人呀。”  
“我只要几块。”埃斯蒂尼安坚持道。  
“那倒也不是不可以，只是，”她用扇子遮着脸笑了笑，“您得用一个小忙来换。”  
“什么小忙？”  
“上次我去拜访艾默里克大人，他说他有一本手抄本，我很感兴趣。”女伯爵说道艾默里克的名字时特意咬了咬重音，“但那之后我一直都没顾上再去拜访。您为我借来，我就送您一半的点心。如何？”  
埃斯蒂尼安微微皱了眉，看着贵族女子带着促狭笑意的眼睛，有点难以判断她的意图。凭直觉他知道女伯爵并不打算再继续追求艾默里克，但他又确实想不出她到底想做什么，只好谨慎地回答：“这种事您还是直接去问艾默里克比较好。”  
“哎呀，凭您和艾默里克大人的关系，他难道还会拒绝吗？”  
“他答应过您会出借，只要您问他就肯定不会拒绝。”埃斯蒂尼安说道。  
“那天您果然一直在门外。”女伯爵意味深长地点了点头，促狭地眨了眨眼：“当时就有猜测，事实证明我的直觉果然不错。”  
埃斯蒂尼安一时没明白她的意思，他已经几乎忘了那一天还有个安德瓦希尔女伯爵在场，他的脑子里只有艾默里克带着淡淡哀伤的声音，和他之后斩钉截铁的拒绝。  
“抱歉，请原谅我一时的恶趣味。”偷笑了一会儿之后女伯爵正色道，“您不必做什么，点心我会让给您一部分。祝您成功。”  
她说着示意侍女将点心拿出几盒来递给埃斯蒂尼安：“您不必这样惊讶地看着我。其实在艾默里克大人读诗的时候我就已经猜到了，那诗并不是诗人的代表作，如果不是时常翻阅，他又怎么能一下就找到这样一首冷僻的诗歌呢？只能是因为他的心里有人，但是事情不顺利。后来开门见到您在门外，我就几乎能够确定他心里的人是您了。”  
她的语气变得有些感慨：“说实话，我觉得有些可惜，仅仅从理智讨论的角度出发，我才是更适合他的伴侣。您并不能在事业上帮助他太多，但如果我们结合，我能够帮他扫清绝大多数来自门阀势力的障碍。当然即使没有他能给艾因哈特家带来的东西，艾默里克大人本人也足够令人着迷了。他温柔又果决，正直又变通，对任何人来讲都是理想的丈夫，何况他还非常英俊。”  
埃斯蒂尼安发现自己听到女伯爵这样坦荡地赞美艾默里克时，感到了一阵半是恼怒半是骄傲的复杂情绪，当女伯爵说她其实是更适合艾默里克的伴侣时，埃斯蒂尼安几乎要反驳出声，但随即女伯爵又说道：  
“但是无论如何，他爱的是您。虽然我不知道你们之间为什么不顺利，但没有办法，至少直到他念那首诗时，他爱的都是您。我不会把自己降低到去破坏别人爱情的地步，所以我愿意祝福你们，作为伊修加德人，我希望艾默里克大人幸福。”  
她说完稍微屈膝行了个礼，从呆愣的龙骑士身边走掉了。  
埃斯蒂尼安想，所有人都希望艾默里克幸福，所有人似乎都明白艾默里克怎样能够幸福，只有艾默里克自己不敢，也不愿意相信。

回到子爵府时亚伯院长已经来了，老管家正在跟露琪亚通话，请艾默里克回家来看病。埃斯蒂尼安放下点心走进会客厅，冲医生点头致意。  
拜龙骑士生涯所赐，埃斯蒂尼安跟医生非常熟稔，他见医生的次数比见雅伯里克都多。院长正从箱子里拿出更多的精力补剂，一边摇头道：“说实话，我认为药物只能缓解，大人最需要的是放松心情调整情绪，大部分的症状都会自己消失的。”  
“他晚上总是做梦，有没有什么办法能让他不做梦？”  
“有很多药剂可以做到，但大人自己不愿意用。这种药剂都会导致一段时间的头脑不清醒。”院长无奈地摇头。  
“如果不吃药，怎么样才能不做梦呢？”埃斯蒂尼安追问道。  
“只要白天不受到大的情绪刺激，睡前心情平静，就算做梦也不会使人太过疲倦。”  
艾默里克进门的声音打断了两人的谈话，黑发精灵走进会客厅时迅速地看了一眼埃斯蒂尼安，却没说什么，只是向院长打了个招呼，径自说道：“其实您不必劳烦，我已经好多了。”  
“您的气色确实好转了，是这两天睡得好了吗？”院长问道。  
艾默里克又迅速地看了一眼埃斯蒂尼安，梦里龙骑士专注的吻和醒来后贴在额头的嘴唇重合，让他不得不承认，在埃斯蒂尼安的臂弯里沉睡确实极大地提高了他的睡眠质量。他过去几乎从没有在温暖的怀抱里醒来过，但龙骑士陪伴在身边的这两夜，让他意识到自己对埃斯蒂尼安的渴望仍旧深深存在于习惯当中，甚至连身体都会在无意识的时候做出违反自己意愿的举动。  
“嗯。”他简短地回答道，“好一些。”  
“那真是太好了，继续保持。您的身体其实没有什么病变，只是因为劳累和多思，只要能够保证良好的睡眠和愉快的心情，很快就能恢复元气。”  
“我什么时候能回去上班呢？”  
院长叹了口气：“我理解您的心情，但是我强烈建议您至少休息一周。您需要每天出门去走走，呼吸新鲜空气，吃清淡的食物，不可以喝茶和吃过分甜腻的东西，天黑就上床睡觉，如果喜欢泡澡，睡觉前可以泡一会儿热水澡。”  
艾默里克听这些建议已经听得耳朵起茧，但他仍旧保持了表面上的尊重，做出倾听的样子。旁边的埃斯蒂尼安则抓过了便签本，咬了咬鹅毛笔的笔尖，一字不差地将医生的嘱咐记录下来，还出声问道：“要走多长时间？什么时间出去比较好？可以吃肉吗？牛奶和鸡蛋呢？天黑就睡觉如果睡不着怎么办？”  
院长显然也明白艾默里克听归听不会认真执行，作为医生他更愿意跟负责照料病人的人讲话，以前这个人是露琪亚和老管家，现在埃斯蒂尼安主动要求，他立刻就转向龙骑士，详细地交代起了细节。  
“最好是早上吃完饭后一段时间，早饭要在九点前吃完。走一个小时就可以……”  
艾默里克微微皱了眉去看埃斯蒂尼安，他简直想不起埃斯蒂尼安这辈子有过这么听医生话的时候，龙骑士以前自己就是最令人头疼的病人。但现在他认认真真地将医生的话一条一条记录下来，显然打算在接下来一周一字不差地实施。  
他不习惯这样的埃斯蒂尼安。

埃斯蒂尼安和医生还在说着些什么，老管家也在旁边听着，三个人认真地为艾默里克的身体做打算，只有他本尊头痛地被留在长桌一端，似乎没有人在意他本人的意见。  
医生递给埃斯蒂尼安一张饮食注意表，艾默里克不用看都知道前几项划着大叉的里面一定包括浓茶和糖浆，还有大部分他常吃的零嘴。爱吃甜东西的上议长觉得出门走了一圈竟然稍微有些饿了，这可是好几天来的头一遭，蓝眼睛在会客厅里打了个转，失望地发现老管家已经把点心都收了个干净。  
然而厅里还是有一丝甜香味，艾默里克不动声色地寻找，正好碰到收起笔记准备送医生出门的龙骑士的眼神。灰眼睛眨了眨，却没有说什么。  
倒很有主人的做派。看到埃斯蒂尼安和老管家一起向医生道别，艾默里克忍不住腹诽道。  
“是不是饿了？”准备上楼的上议长听到问话，皱起眉回头，这可不是他会预料埃斯蒂尼安能说出来的话。龙骑士从门厅里拿来牛奶酥饼，拆开一盒在手里掂了掂分量，然后又跟医生给的注意事项核对了一遍，才取出两块来放在盘子里。  
“哪里来的点心？”艾默里克忍不住问道。  
“我早上顺路买的，闻着很香。”龙骑士回答道。  
艾默里克上班要经过宝杖大街，对那家作坊门口能排多长的队非常有数。黑发精灵叹了口气，说道：“辛苦了，谢谢你。”  
埃斯蒂尼安的眼神闪了闪，没有说话，将盘子递给艾默里克，却没有要跟他上楼的打算，反而朝地下层走去。艾默里克顿了顿，想说什么终究又忍住了，自己上了楼。  
龙骑士承认自己在那一刻期待黑发精灵会问他要不要分享点心，随即又想到自己从不爱吃甜的，艾默里克怎么会不知道呢？只是黑发精灵终究没有开口说什么，于是期待还是落了空，埃斯蒂尼安暗暗骂自己怎么连这种小事也要放心上想，简直给成年精灵丢脸。  
咬着嘴唇的龙骑士将饮食注意事项送到厨房，嘱咐胖乎乎的厨娘务必按照上面的指示准备食物。厨娘虽然已经在子爵府工作了有些年头，却没认出埃斯蒂尼安，准确地说，没认出摘了头盔的埃斯蒂尼安。她疑惑地问：“您是哪位？是大人新来的副官吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安竟然被噎了一下，嘱咐饮食这样亲密的举动，不是非常亲近的人谁会做呢？可他现在跟艾默里克又算是什么关系？他想说我是艾默里克的爱人，可那听起来怎么都像是自欺欺人。于是龙骑士只能含混地说道：“是好朋友，借住几天。”  
“哦！那我知道了，您是苍天之龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安大人。”厨娘肯定地说。  
埃斯蒂尼安愣了愣，问道：“您怎么知道？”  
“来府里借住过的大人的好朋友只有苍天之龙骑士大人。”厨娘对传说中上议长的老朋友充满兴趣，她没看埃斯蒂尼安送来的单子，显然已经对上面的内容倒背如流，反而好奇地观察起了埃斯蒂尼安。  
埃斯蒂尼安被厨娘如此肯定迅速的回答又震了一下，他一边为“只有”暗自高兴，一边又为艾默里克对外人说他只是好朋友而感到沮丧，忍不住问道：“艾默里克……他是怎么说我的？”  
“我不怎么经常见到大人，他下班回来的时间我早就回家了。只不过有几次他专门来厨房嘱咐要多做肉食，还要做两人份，偶然提过是因为您会来。”厨娘显然对自己的手艺很有信心，“我的山羊肉排很不错吧？每次大人都指定要这个。我还想大人的好朋友跟他口味完全不同呢。”  
“他……他平时爱吃什么？”埃斯蒂尼安觉得有点难为情，但厨娘显然没注意，只是说道：“除了爱吃些甜食，大人没有什么特别爱吃的东西，而且也几乎从来不挑剔。”  
埃斯蒂尼安还想问些什么，老管家从门外进来，朝厨娘点点头，显然也看到了她手里的单子。管家手里已经拿着刚才装酥饼的空盘子，艾默里克大概是真的饿了。  
“老爷很喜欢，辛苦您一早去排队了。”老管家和蔼地说。  
埃斯蒂尼安与老管家一同走上楼梯，龙骑士忽然意识到这个世界上最了解艾默里克生活的人就在这里，他甚至可能比露琪亚更明白艾默里克的想法。埃斯蒂尼安张嘴刚要说话，老管家就开口说道：  
“我觉得这是个不错的开始。”  
埃斯蒂尼安于是安静地听了下去。

艾默里克觉得埃斯蒂尼安大概是被妖异附体了。他与龙骑士相识的十几年间从未想过埃斯蒂尼安能有这样的一面。那是在铁和血和火里长大的战士，他有许许多多的优点，有许许多多吸引人，令人着迷的地方，但温柔体贴绝对不是其中之一。  
艾默里克在十几年前刚刚绝望地发现自己对埃斯蒂尼安的情感无法用理智拔除的时候，就接受了白发精灵或许永远不会对他给与同等程度的回应。那时他还年轻，觉得自己有无穷无尽的精力和爱可以填补这个缺口，他往这个不见底的深渊里拼命灌注了很多年，终于老实地，挫败地，同时也合理地承认自己不可能把它填满。慢慢地他学会了不再去注视这深渊，学会了跟它尽量相安无事地共存。  
但现在埃斯蒂尼安成了拼命往里灌注精力的人，老实讲，他很笨拙，但他学得很快。这让艾默里克非常惶恐，他很清楚这种付出的感受，同时他认为这种付出最重要的原因其实是盲目，他不想让埃斯蒂尼安这样。  
只是与当年的他自己一样，埃斯蒂尼安听不进去，也无法停止。  
不同的是，当年的埃斯蒂尼安根本没意识到还有这样的一个深渊，和拼命想要填平深渊走过来拥抱自己的艾默里克存在。但现在的艾默里克无法不注视着埃斯蒂尼安在另一边孤注一掷地努力，那毕竟是他爱过，还爱着的人。  
虽然也用力地表达过反对，甚至锁上了卧室的门，但龙骑士总能找到办法在他入睡后溜进来。艾默里克也是凭军功晋身，却没有一次能够意识到埃斯蒂尼安的靠近，反而总是很快地钻进龙骑士暖烘烘的怀抱，一觉安稳地睡到天亮，早上醒来时轻轻一动，埃斯蒂尼安就会含含混混地跟他道早安。  
艾默里克没办法再跟他因为这个生气。龙骑士虽然夜夜跑来爬他的床，却真的好像只是为了让他睡好一点，从来没有过其他的动作，早上也会在他醒来后就披着外衣溜走，等艾默里克下楼时，他已经喝着牛奶等黑发精灵一起吃早餐了。  
“你怎么喝起牛奶了。”艾默里克问道。埃斯蒂尼安虽然不是提神饮料的狂热爱好者，倒也对子爵府的红茶适应良好。  
“怕你受不了诱惑。你还是不能喝茶，不如大家一起喝牛奶。”埃斯蒂尼安自然而然地答道。  
艾默里克想，你听听，他知道自己在说什么吗？埃斯蒂尼安怎么可能会想到这些事？就算是有老管家教他，他也太自然了一点，他自己听着不觉得奇怪吗？  
可上议长不能拒绝这样的体贴好意。哈罗妮啊，你给我的考验是不是也太难了。艾默里克绝望地想。  
一周后他终于被满面笑容的院长允许恢复工作，医生对这个顽固病人从未有过如此满意，他盛赞艾默里克高度配合，身体恢复健康才能为伊修加德做更多的贡献，不愧是人人爱戴的上议长大人。埃斯蒂尼安在旁边听着，倒像是表扬他似的，难得露出了一点开心的笑容。  
艾默里克恢复工作的第一个休息日，艾因哈特家派人送来请帖，一定要上议长补上上次没来成的酒会，为照顾他的健康，还特意说明准备了无酒精饮料。  
艾默里克明白女伯爵的好意，他一病近两周，需要一个这样的公开场合安抚民心，伊修加德现在最不需要的就是各方势力猜测他的身体状况。一边卖给艾默里克好处，一边又展示出跟上议长牢固的盟友关系，顺便还能为森都的合同铺路，女伯爵不愧是精明的政坛新星。  
老管家送来礼服，艾默里克对着镜子整理好胸前的缎带，插上一支鲜艳的百合。老人鞠了一躬，离开前莫名其妙地说：“您今晚大概会比较早回来吧？我为您准备一点夜宵。”  
艾默里克觉得有点奇怪，酒会八点才开始，至少要十一点才结束，这个时间艾默里克通常不会吃东西。这念头一闪而过，上议长并没在意。  
当他步入艾因哈特家的晚宴厅，震惊地在门口站住，连女伯爵亲自过来迎接都没反应过来的时候，脑子里才忽然电光石火地闪回了老管家这个奇怪的问题。  
唉。  
埃斯蒂尼安在宴会厅的另一边向他遥遥举杯，灰眼睛和胸前缀着的蓝宝石缎带一起熠熠生辉。  
伊修加德无论是旧贵族还是新势力，算上埃斯蒂尼安受封苍天之龙骑士的时候，绝大多数人见到他出现在宴会上的次数不超过三次。如果算埃斯蒂尼安穿着礼服而不是军装的时候，那绝无仅有，这是唯一一次。  
艾默里克心想，他真的很努力了，至少现在，很努力了。  
无论将来怎么样，这一刻，他无法不相信埃斯蒂尼安确实，非常非常想要他。

女伯爵毫无痕迹地拽了拽上议长的衣袖，正在发呆的黑发精灵回过神来，露出得体的标准微笑，冲围上来的各路人士打招呼。他没有再看埃斯蒂尼安，龙骑士也没有过来凑热闹，只是站在餐桌旁边安静地吃东西，并没有想要跟人社交的意思。  
大多数人当然也不会去讨他的没趣，谁都知道苍天之龙骑士厌恶社交场合，这次他忽然盛装出现，只跟主人安德瓦希尔女伯爵说了两句话，之后就再也不开口了。女伯爵也似乎毫无所觉，将他留在桌边就轻巧地滑入了人群。  
艾默里克的到来无疑是酒会的高潮，坊间传言上议长积劳成疾，一度不得不卧病在床，甚至有人猜测伊修加德的政局又要动荡。此时他精神饱满地出现在众人面前，前苍天之龙骑士更身穿同款礼服，佩戴匹配饰物同时到来，绝大多数嗅觉敏感的人士早已猜到了不止一重。  
无论怎样，人们排着队上前与上议长寒暄，艾默里克一边集中精神应付，一边分出一点眼神给女伯爵。后者眨了眨眼，小声说：“礼服是我送的。宝石可不是。”  
“您客气了，改日我一定登门拜访。”艾默里克微微鞠躬送走一位公爵小姐，低声回答道：“您又为什么这么上心？”  
“您就当我是觉得有趣吧。”女伯爵又眨眨眼，轻盈地穿过大厅走到埃斯蒂尼安面前，舞曲响起时冲他伸出了一只矜贵的手。  
于伊修加德社交礼仪，龙骑士不能拒绝主人的邀舞。他虽然不至于不会，但舞技着实笨拙。女伯爵不得不轻声提醒他步伐，并暗自接过了掌握节奏的任务。另一边艾默里克也牵着一位小姐进入了舞池，他的舞步熟练而优雅，带着花一样的姑娘旋转过两人身旁，埃斯蒂尼安闻到了百合的香味，一不留神踩到了女伯爵的脚。  
“抱歉。”  
女伯爵皱皱眉，没听出埃斯蒂尼安不好说出口的恳求，接下来就是交换舞伴了，龙骑士实在不想做任何除了基础社交礼仪以外的努力。  
一对对男女踩着精准的步子穿梭在彼此之间，埃斯蒂尼安鼻尖冒汗，他能勉强跟上女伯爵的节奏都要感谢身为龙骑士的敏锐反应和精准协调，倘若换一个舞伴恐怕当场就要出丑。他自己当然全无所谓，但不知怎的，他不想让艾默里克见到自己这样。  
女伯爵带着他蝴蝶一样再次穿过艾默里克身侧，这时应当放手转身去接艾默里克的舞伴了，可龙骑士对这个巧妙复杂的步伐变换没有任何概念，他被女伯爵一推，慌乱间踏错了位置，反而把艾默里克的舞伴挤了开来。  
一只手伸过来抓住了他的手用力一带，埃斯蒂尼安稀里糊涂地与艾默里克打了个照面。他的余光看到女伯爵微微挑了眉，但立刻换到了男步接住艾默里克的女伴，两个花一样的姑娘裙摆飞旋，转眼间滑到了舞池另一侧。  
而他自己被艾默里克搂住了腰，黑发精灵神色不动，只是恍若无事发生一般带着他旋转起来。  
“跟着我就好。马上就结束了。”艾默里克说。  
众人当然也看到了笨手笨脚的龙骑士险些冲乱舞蹈的节奏，幸好上议长和女伯爵反应都很迅速。艾默里克虚虚地揽着埃斯蒂尼安的腰，沉稳地带着他完成最后几圈，然后放开了手顺势退出舞池。  
“艾默里克！”大家鼓掌的时节龙骑士低声叫道，赶上一步站在黑发精灵身边，忐忑地问道：“你不高兴我来？”  
“我知道你不喜欢这种场合。”艾默里克平静地说，“那为什么要来呢？”  
“我是不喜欢。但是你上班这周我都没怎么见到你。”埃斯蒂尼安说道，“我想见你。”  
艾默里克叹了口气，他这样真诚，这样坦然，甚至到了单纯的境地，可他又做出了自己怎么也想象不到的举动，这一点也不像自己认识的埃斯蒂尼安。除了复仇，龙骑士其实并不是一个固执的人，甚至可以说他在乎的事情太少了，以至于除了尼德霍格，埃斯蒂尼安对这世界上大部分的存在都没有看法，更没有执念。艾默里克心想，埃斯蒂尼安的劫难已经完结，他已经完成了属于他的战争，现在他应该无牵无挂无拘无束，做任何他想做的事，而不是忍耐着来参加他根本不喜欢的什么社交聚会。  
对于埃斯蒂尼安来说，这也许是他能做出，最大的努力了。  
艾默里克忽然觉得很疲倦，他想要的仅仅只是不受伤害，至少不受太大的伤害，时间终会治愈一切，就算老管家说得对，他永远不可能真正幸福，至少自己可以幸存，而埃斯蒂尼安可以自由。他决定要离开的时候从未期待过埃斯蒂尼安会有这样的反应，艾默里克原本预计的，独自消化的痛苦，现在变成了两个人的痛苦。  
又何必呢，也许埃斯蒂尼安至少有一点是值得学习的，他想要当下的愉悦，这没有错。他艾默里克计划了小半辈子，估量得失计算因果，也许是时候把当下看得比未来更重一点了。  
黑发精灵低声说：“你今天很好看。”  
“是吗？衣服是女伯爵送来的，这个缎带是老管家悄悄塞给我的。我好像也没有戴对……”埃斯蒂尼安低头扯了扯缎带，宝石在他垂下来的白发间闪着光。  
艾默里克侧过身来伸手找到了缎带后面的扣针，凑过来看了一眼以后，他将首饰重新别在合适的位置，又轻轻调整了宝石，让它们缀在蝴蝶结的中心，最后将带子轻轻拍成饱满的样子，收回手说：“好了。”  
龙骑士的灰眼睛里闪烁着期待的光。又一支舞曲响起，是一支集体舞。但两人都没有动，艾默里克从侍者手里拿了一杯饮料，埃斯蒂尼安轻轻按住他的手，自己接过来抿了一口，才又还给上议长。  
“不是酒，可以喝。”  
“你搬上来吧。”艾默里克忽然说，“也让老管家少收拾一个房间。”

埃斯蒂尼安觉得这几天简直像是生活在梦里。虽然两人都没有明说，但艾默里克无声无息地接纳了埃斯蒂尼安重新进入自己的生活。埃斯蒂尼安这才感受到什么是艾默里克口中说的，普通的恋爱。虽然两人已经相识十几年，但都事务繁杂又聚少离多，这还是第一次连续一段时间生活在一起，艾默里克生活里的小毛病比他想象的多，大部分都跟议长不注重自己的健康，生活作息紊乱有关。龙骑士的毛病就更多一点，艾默里克替他收拾乱扔在床尾的皱巴巴的衬衣，拿起放在枕头上的餐盘，忍不住数落他实在不整洁。  
可很奇怪地，埃斯蒂尼安一点也不讨厌这样。  
他不讨厌盯着艾默里克按时休息眼睛，出门散步，不讨厌看着不许他偷吃甜点，偷喝提神饮料，不讨厌每天花更多的时间整理仪表，处理这样那样的琐事。他甚至觉得这样就太好了，好得有些不真实。  
几天过后是埃斯蒂尼安的生日，艾默里克为他举行了一个小小的晚餐聚会，请雅伯里克和一些龙骑团的旧识来简单吃了个饭。客人们离开以后黑发精灵递给他一个礼物，龙骑士拆开一看，是一个精致的小仪器。  
“这是个不会受到任何干扰，防水防尘防魔法的罗盘。”艾默里克说，“它永远指向你设定的原点。”  
埃斯蒂尼安很喜欢，也有一点莫名的感觉，他问道：“你，你是觉得我还要出远门吗？”  
“我们现在很好，我觉得很开心。”艾默里克亲亲他的脸颊，柔和地说：“但我知道你还有没完成的旅行，还有在进行的冒险。收下吧。”  
埃斯蒂尼安摩挲着罗盘的水晶表面，忽然说道：“我们去大圣堂吧。”  
“明天就去，虽然没有预约，但我们可以在第一场典礼前就去，只要司仪几分钟时间主持一下，他们会同意的。”  
艾默里克漂亮的蓝眼睛闪烁了一下，没有立刻回答。  
“我想跟你一起去。”埃斯蒂尼安又说。  
“抱歉，埃斯蒂尼安，我明天真的有非常重要的事情，走不开。”艾默里克说，“去森都至少也要一天来回，我不能说走就走。”  
埃斯蒂尼安点点头，没有多想。黑发精灵确实非常忙碌，自从他病愈回去上班以后，龙骑士就没见他过过休息日。常常是清晨就醒来，洗漱收拾干净，穿好他那套繁复的盔甲后刚刚好听到敲响开放城门的晨钟。上议长会匆匆咽下一个三明治或者两块糕点，跟埃斯蒂尼安接一个微甜的吻，然后踏着晨曦去往议院。有时埃斯蒂尼安中午会到访，给议长带来准备在篮子里的午饭，但艾默里克的午休时间常常只有半个小时不到，埃斯蒂尼安会帮他收起剩下的午饭放在小书房，然后从窗户悄悄离开。  
没有应酬的晚上艾默里克会尽早回家，有时也会带一些工作回来。白发精灵趴在桌面上盯着他批阅公文，遇到军备和防御方面的事务，艾默里克也会跟前龙骑团长讨论讨论。  
埃斯蒂尼安觉得这样很好，他想要能随时跳进小书房的窗户，能跟艾默里克一起吃饭，能抱起打瞌睡的议长回卧室睡觉。但当艾默里克问他，外面没解决的事务，没进行完的冒险怎么办时，他并不知道答案。跟艾默里克平静而愉快的相处时光看似稳定，但龙骑士隐隐有说不清的顾虑，如果他再次离开伊修加德，艾默里克还会像从前那样一心一意地等着他么？  
龙骑士想，至少要等到艾默里克有空跟他一起去以太烙印。从前的埃斯蒂尼安对这种形式化的行为并没有什么好感，在他看来人生中比获得一些高高在上神明所谓的祝福更重要的事实在太多了，并不能理解踏遍艾欧泽亚大陆完成一个仪式有什么实际的意义。如果神明的祝福有用，又为什么会有那么多人去解除烙印呢？  
但艾默里克曾经想过要去。这就让这件事的性质变得完全不同。或许有些大逆不道，但无论议长还是龙骑团长，无论在刚入伍的青年时代还是经历过大风大浪的现在，他们两个都不是虔诚的信徒。艾默里克或许上过不少神学课，甚至唱过诗，但务实的黑发精灵从未以神灵的意愿作为过行为的准则。何况十二神大圣堂的存在与伊修加德正教并非完全兼容，艾默里克想要的自始至终只是埃斯蒂尼安的允诺和誓言而已。  
龙骑士私下里去问露琪亚，艾默里克什么时候能有休息日。  
银发副官抱着一沓文件站在原地想了一会儿，说大人其实每周都应该有一天休息，但是他事情太多了，经常不愿意落下进度，所以如果说等到没事做才休息，大概要他离职或者退休。  
“你能不能帮他安排安排，这周末让他歇一天？”  
“我倒是可以不安排会议，但是大人如果要来上班，我也没法拦着。”露琪亚说。  
“那就拜托了。”埃斯蒂尼安点点头，又拨通了管家的通讯珠。

“周末我得赶一赶工作进度，最近天穹街事务很多，又比较急，实在抱歉。”艾默里克说。  
埃斯蒂尼安据理力争：“我问过露琪亚了，她说你周末不工作也完全来得及。”  
“但是那样就会让好几百工匠多等一天，现在时间敏感，越拖越容易出事。”艾默里克温和地说。  
“那下周末？我听艾因哈特家的人说天穹街这个阶段的重建马上就结束了，到时候会集体休整一段时间。”埃斯蒂尼安又问道。  
“我不知道，埃斯蒂尼安，我不知道。还有这么长时间，我也不好说到时候会不会有事发生。”  
“艾默里克，你是不是不想跟我去烙印了？”埃斯蒂尼安盯了他一会儿，发现那双湛蓝的眼睛没有像往常那样专注地与自己对视，而是垂下来盯着文件上的某个地方，好像有个句子读不懂似的。  
上议长没有立刻回答，埃斯蒂尼安的呼吸变得稍微快了一点，他没想到艾默里克会犹豫。他们现在不是很好了吗？艾默里克也一直想去烙印，他为什么会犹豫呢？  
“埃斯蒂尼安，我们需要谈谈。”艾默里克终于说，一边说一边关好了书房门，示意龙骑士也坐下来。  
“谈什么？”埃斯蒂尼安慢慢地坐在沙发上，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着黑发精灵。  
“你也许不明白……”艾默里克深吸了一口气，终于抬起眼睛与他对视：“跟口头上的，甚至跟写下来的表白都不一样，以太烙印对双方是有约束力的。也许绝大多数人都感觉不到这种约束，但是它确确实实存在，即使解除，也会对双方的以太造成长久的影响。”  
埃斯蒂尼安张嘴想要说什么，艾默里克轻微地摇了摇头，打断了他：“我知道你想说什么。你看，我不想要你受到这种约束。  
“我们现在不是很好么？你可以在伊修加德想待多久待多久，如果想要出去旅行，也可以想去多久去多久，我并不想要你因为我一直困在皇都。甚至如果可以，我也很想离开皇都去旅行。  
“以太烙印并不会改变我们的现状，我不会因为没有烙印就觉得不舒服。”艾默里克坐在埃斯蒂尼安身边，轻轻拍了拍龙骑士的手：“如果……如果未来有一天。  
“你觉得烦了，无聊了，不想要继续，或者有一天你遇到了很好的人，想跟他一起去冒险，你可以无牵无挂地离开，不会受到任何束缚和拖累，这样对你是最好的。”  
他又一次打断了埃斯蒂尼安未说出口的话：“别急着做决定，埃斯蒂尼安，别着急。我们的人生还很长，什么都有可能发生——你看，灵灾过去才不到十年，连伊修加德都彻底不同了。”  
“我最不想要的就是你有朝一日因为受誓言束缚被困在我身边。我现在还能理智清醒地做决定，但那时我不一定还会有这样的能力，那时我也许就不会再放你走，我们都会很痛苦。”  
上议长温柔的蓝眼睛抬起来，微笑着说道：“我喜欢你的陪伴，我也享受我们现在的关系，如果可以一直这样下去就好了。”  
“但是埃斯蒂尼安，你不需要用这种事来讨好我。享受当下，不是很好么？”  
他说完又拍了拍埃斯蒂尼安的手，像是为天真的学生解答完了一个复杂的问题，然后站起身来想要绕回办公桌后面去。  
龙骑士忽然说道：“不对，你说的不对。”  
艾默里克心里忽然一跳，转过身来看着还坐在沙发上的白发精灵。  
“你根本没有那么大度，你从一开始就不对。”埃斯蒂尼安直愣愣地说，“你认定了我没有爱你的能力。  
“你什么也不要，是因为你觉得我什么都给不出，对不对？你从一开始就给自己找好了退路，可是这样是不对的。  
“最开始的时候我什么都不懂，我以为我们都只是需要有人安抚，什么伴侣什么恋爱，没有功夫也没必要去想。可你明白的，一直都明白，你却没有告诉我。你觉得我是教不会的学生，可你都没试过来教我。  
“一开始你就给我不及格，还要永远让我困在不及格里。”  
龙骑士混乱地说着，眼睛泛起一丝红：“你凭什么替我选？凭什么替我决定什么是对我最好的？你总觉得自己是更成熟的那个，所以要负担更多责任，要包容我不懂事。你还是觉得我什么都不明白，对不对？”  
“现在究竟是谁不明白？”  
艾默里克说不出话来。他明白埃斯蒂尼安看重诺言，所以不愿他轻易因为一时迷恋许下什么，但他从未想过埃斯蒂尼安现在居然是这么想的。十几年间自己是否真的如他所说一般，将埃斯蒂尼安当成顽劣的学生，所以不指望他能做出什么真正的努力？  
那时他们都太年轻了，埃斯蒂尼安是头孤狼，能够允许艾默里克接近触摸，就已经让年轻的黑发精灵又惊又喜，艾默里克做梦也想不到孤狼原来愿意被自己驯养。  
“我以前错了，现在我想改。你能不能试着相信我一次？”埃斯蒂尼安看着艾默里克震惊失语的样子，忽然又带着点委屈说道：“我不明白的事情，你能不能试着教我？”  
还能怎么办呢。

第二个周末最终还是没能去成大圣堂，艾默里克不得不待在皇都接待再次到访的黑衣森林访问团。埃斯蒂尼安倒没有说什么，只是无声无息地出现在欢迎会快结束的时候，被随行而来的枪术士协会成员一眼瞄到，顺理成章地问了句议长和我能不能在访问结束后搭访问团的便车，去枪术士协会交流交流技术，顺便在森都看看出租给伊修加德的牧场怎么样了。  
艾默里克在几步外听得清楚明白。欢迎会结束以后他和龙骑士一起回家，刚转出人来人往的大街就忍不住转头亲了亲一直在偷偷瞄他，似乎在等他说什么的龙骑士。白发精灵的耳朵尖有一点点热，粗声粗气地说：“我可查过了，你没有什么走不开的事。”  
“可是要怎么跟森都的人说，要专门去一次大圣堂呢？”艾默里克小声咕哝。  
“我已经说了。”埃斯蒂尼安推开家门，“我说公事安排两天就够了，然后请他们不必麻烦，我们休整休整之后自己会回皇都。”  
艾默里克的眼睛亮起来，一边脱掉大衣一边说道：“他们怎么说？”  
埃斯蒂尼安的耳朵尖红得更加厉害了一点，他貌似无意地快走了两步，像是要上楼去的样子，声音倒没有特意压低：  
“他们说，在格里达尼亚，婚假一般都可以休息一整个月的。”


End file.
